Ton Visage
by HayaoFire
Summary: UA. Acteurs, top modèles, photographes de mode... Un monde qui fascine, qui fait rêver, une vitrine parfaite. Les coulisses ? Corruption, drogue, coups bas, rivalités. Dans ce tourbillon infernal, les nouveaux visages de Tokyo essayent de remonter à la surface, de se battre, de briller plus fort que les autres. (21 chapitres)
1. Prologue

**Masashi Kishimoto ©** (Pour la quasi-totalité des personnages)

 _UA / OOC / M / OC / Présence de shonen-ai et yaoi plus tard dans l'histoire._

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _« Un corps trop maigre, un visage parfait, un boulot de rêve, un cul trop serré, un air de cadavre, le plus beau des sourires… Aucun d'entre ceux qui pensent cela en me regardant ne me connait. Mon identité est déjà partie en fumée. »_ Sasuke Uchiha, n°1 de la LuckyStar Agency, 24 ans

.

 _« Ne souris pas, voilà, montre ton expression glaciale, envoûtante. Tu me rapporteras de l'argent, cela couvrira peut-être la perte de ta mère. Alors travaille, et ne t'avise pas d'abandonner. Une erreur, et je ferai en sorte que ta vie se termine aussitôt… Oui, j'avais bien saisi le message, merci. »_ Neji Hyuuga, n°3 de la LuckyStar Agency, 23 ans

.

 _« Je suis le meilleur, tout le monde le dit. J'ai un but, et je ne compte pas abandonner avant d'être le premier. Et si pour ça je dois faire table rase de tous les obstacles sur ma route, je le ferai. Je ne serai pas que le premier de cette agence, je serai le premier tout court. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus facile pour moi que de me débarrasser de ce qui est gênant. »_ Seiro Mado, n°2 de la LuckyStar Agency, 24 ans

.

 _« J'ai eu la malchance de grandir sans mes parents, sans argent, sans pouvoir éduquer mon petit frère. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Papa, Maman, j'ai prié pour entrer à la LuckyStar Agency, et j'ai été acceptée aujourd'hui ! Tout va s'arranger ! A partir de maintenant, je ferai en sorte de donner un avenir rayonnant à Keigo. Papa, Maman, merci ! C'est vous qui m'avez donné ce visage, et ce visage sauvera Keigo, je vous le promets ! »_ Ayako Mai, n°15 de la LuckyStar Agency, 18 ans

.

 _« Tous ces gosses, ces gueules d'anges. Leur physique est pour eux une consécration, mais ils n'auraient jamais dû être aussi superficiels. Ce monde-là va les empoisonner de l'intérieur. Et je serai là, à les regarder tomber. Leurs visages de bons enfants, leurs corps frêles, je les verrai se briser avec délectation. »_ Kasaki Uri, 38 ans

.

 _« Tout comme moi, il a fini par t'échapper. Je suis hors d'atteinte. Tu n'auras plus la mainmise ni sur notre argent ni sur nous. Sasuke et moi te détruirons comme tu as détruit notre famille, sois en sûr. Je ne serai satisfait que lorsque Sasuke vivra dans un monde débarrassé de ton existence. »_ Itachi Uchiha, n°1 de Chuusaki, 27 ans

.

 _« Des rêves. Des envies. De la jalousie. J'ai éprouvé cela. Maintenant, c'est de ces sentiments que je suis entourée, et dont je suis la cible. J'ai envie d'en rire, d'en pleurer, d'en crier. Pourquoi tant d'avarice ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? J'ai voulu tout avoir tout de suite. Maintenant c'est moi que l'on va détruire… Si je n'y parviens pas par moi-même avant ça. »_ Ino Yamanaka, n°2 de Chuusaki, 24 ans

.

 _« Tous ces jeunes, il faut les protéger. Après tout, un acteur doit jouer chaque jour de sa vie. Certains jouent même dans la société, pendant un dîner de famille, et puis tout leur échappe. Ils sont épiés, et jouent sans cesse, pleurent sous leur meilleur angle, tombent avec élégance. Mon job, c'est qu'ils arrêtent de jouer une fois la porte du studio franchie. Car ceux qui portent un masque à longueur de temps deviennent ce masque, et c'est un point de non-retour. »_ Aki Satoru, 32 ans

.

 _« J'ai envie de les détester. J'ai envie qu'on m'aime. J'ai envie de les torturer dans l'obscurité. J'ai envie d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Je désire tellement de choses que je me sens vide. En réalité, je ne possède rien. Et dans un futur proche, je serai probablement seule. Quand cela arrivera, que dois-je faire ? »_ Sakura Haruno, n°1 de DarkPink, 24 ans

.

 _« En fait, j'ai juste couché pour réussir. Mon talent n'est même pas entré en compte. Bref, je suis le petit prodige à gueule d'ange, le play-boy, le lycéen parfait, celui avec qui toutes les filles ont envie de sortir. Le plus drôle ? Je ne suis jamais allé au collège, ni au lycée. Le plus ironique ? Le héro de romance que je représente depuis dix ans est en train de tomber amoureux pour la première fois à 25 ans. »_ Sasori Chito, n°2 de DarkPink, 25 ans

.

 _« Avez-vous déjà rencontré un acteur nullement intéressé par les films ? Je me fais de l'argent, en débitant des lignes stupides dans des films d'actions surfaits. Il parait que j'ai du talent. En fait, je m'en fiche. Tout cela est trop fatiguant. Mais il me faut de l'argent, et c'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé. Du gâchis ? Pas vraiment, si j'arrive à lui sauver la vie. »_ Shikamaru Nara, n°7 de DarkPink, 23 ans

.

 _« Commencer jeune, c'est subir la pression, être conditionné. Mais c'est aussi voler une jeunesse précieuse. Tous ceux que je suis sont talentueux, mais pleins de problèmes. Ils veulent réussir, mais en oublient pourquoi ils en ont tant envie. Tous les jours, je me bats pour que jamais ils n'oublient leur but. Kami-sama… Je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! »_ Iruka, 32 ans

.

 _« L'image, la beauté, l'apparence. On pourrait croire que mon job est superficiel. Ca se comprend, c'est si souvent le cas. Mais à Light Art, on capture bien plus qu'une image ! On capture un visage, une expression, quelque chose de plus profond. La beauté des choses n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend ! A faire ce métier depuis si longtemps, on peut dire que je ne vois plus les choses, mais à travers elles. Une bimbo peut cacher la plus sombre des laideurs, et un collégien introverti le plus sensible des regards. »_ Jiraiya Yubi, 48 ans

.

 _« Pourquoi ai-je commencé la photographie ? De tous les arts que j'ai pratiqués, c'est celui qui rend le mieux l'expression d'une personne. Une expression capturée, mise en valeur, et plus vraie qu'aucun trait de pinceau n'aurait pu reproduire. J'aime lire dans les gestes des gens, et j'aime regarder se développer la sensibilité de nos photographes. Je voudrais en profiter pleinement durant le temps qu'il me reste. »_ Yousei Chi, 31 ans

.

 _« Ils se pâment tous, persuadés d'être les figures les plus emblématiques de nos temps. Parfois, je regrette d'être devenu photographe de mode. Je finis par voir trop loin, au-delà de ce qui devait rester professionnel. J'ai une gueule de bon samaritain peut-être ? Non, la photographie, c'est mon petit monde égoïste à moi, ma sortie de secours… La seule chose qui ait jamais marché dans ma vie. »_ Naruto Uzumaki, 22 ans

.

 _« On me prend pour un play-boy, car je choisis mes mannequins. Ce sont toutes des filles aussi. Mais au fond, il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. Alors je travaille bien, je me fais une réputation, et j'attends qu'elle vienne à moi. »_ Gaara Sabaku, 23 ans

.

 _« Sublimer un visage, il n'y a rien de plus facile. Mettre en lumière un teint, jouer sur les atouts… J'ai toujours été fasciné par la capacité du maquillage à transformer un visage. Plus j'applique le fond de teint, plus je perçois ce qui devait être caché, et ce n'est pas des cernes dont je parle. Les séances photos secrètes que nous organisons la nuit en sont la preuve. »_ Sai To, 23 ans

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire, **Ton Visage**._

 _Si vous avez un meilleur titre en tête en lisant cette histoire, je suis ouverte aux propositions :P_

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, de nos jours, dans le monde de l'entertainment. Cette fois-ci, donc, il n'y aura pas de surnaturel. C'est une histoire axée sur les relations entre les personnages, et leur façon de penser et d'essayer de s'en sortir. Pour une fois, chaque partie de chaque chapitre sera du point de vue d'un personnage, et donc la façon d'écrire n'est pas objective. Tout est du point de vue de la personne et de ses perceptions personnelles. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

 _Et pour bien commencer, une obsession musicale, et une chanson qui irait bien avec cette histoire: **Cheap Thrills** , de **Sia**._

 _Cette histoire a des passages entiers inspirés de chansons spécifiques. J'essayerai d'y penser et de vous mettre ça en note d'auteur, si la musique c'est votre truc ! :D_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à **suivre** l'histoire et me laisser un **commentaire** :3 ! A la prochaine !_


	2. Premier Cliché

**Cette histoire utilise quelques suffixes et mots japonais !**

Tous ces mots seront en _italique_. Pour les suffixes, il y a: - _san_ (poli, basique), - _chan_ (enfant, ou quelqu'un de mignon, familier), - _senpai_ (camarade en classe supérieure, personne plus expérimentée dans un domaine), _kouhai_ (camarade en classe inférieure, personne moins expérimentée).

Si je pense à autre chose, j'essayerai de le mettre en début de chapitre ! :)

PS: Respect des conventions : les mots _latins_ et _anglais_ sont aussi en italique.

.

* * *

 **Premier cliché**

* * *

.

Les pneus du taxi crissèrent, amenant le véhicule à une halte. D'une main nerveuse, Ayako ouvrit la portière et sortit. Face à elle se dressait, en plein cœur du quartier _gaienmae_ , le bâtiment de l'une des plus grandes agences d' _entertainment_ formant les mannequins les plus prisés du pays, la LuckyStar Agency. Tout de verre et de formes modernes, l'édifice se dressait sur une vingtaine d'étages. Lorsqu'elle approcha, Ayako vit son reflet dans les murs de verre. Grande, les cheveux naturellement noisette surmontés d'un nœud jaune, de grands yeux bruns, de longues jambes élancées et une taille fine Ayako reprit confiance en elle et avança, pénétrant dans le hall de l'agence bondé de monde.

\- Le bureau de monsieur Uri s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle poliment à la réceptionniste.

\- Tenez, voici la carte d'accès. C'est à votre droite, premier ascenseur.

\- Merci !

Elle s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une robe jaune bordée d'ocre, serrée à la taille par une fine ceinture de cuir marron clair et surmontée d'un gilet en laine caramel. A ses pieds, elle avait choisi d'enfiler sa paire de ballerines préférée. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur. L'adolescente, à dix-huit ans, avait passé le _casting_ de l'agence et avait été engagée un mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour. Elle était impatiente de découvrir les locaux de la LuckyStar. Partout autour d'elle déjà étaient affichés les portraits des plus grands mannequins de l'agence, passé et présent. Dans l'ascenseur, une liste de cours supplémentaires pour les mannequins souhaitant diversifier leurs activités était accrochée dans un coin. Au quatorzième étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur les portraits du top trois des mannequins de la LuckyStar pour l'année. En dessous, elle vit les noms familiers des trois modèles les plus payés du moment : Sasuke Uchiha, le numéro un, un brun aux yeux envoûtants et les traits fins, Seiro Mado, le numéro deux, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux perçant et à l'allure charismatique, et enfin Neji Hyuuga, le numéro trois depuis peu, les cheveux noir bleuté et les yeux gris pâle, avec un visage androgyne et un corps élancé.

\- Bonjour, le bureau de Monsieur Uri ?

\- Au fond à gauche, jeune demoiselle, répondit une employée qui passait en sens inverse.

Enfin. Après des années de préparation. Elle était là, devant la porte grise sur lequel le nom 'Kasaki Uri' était écrit. Il était le manager et l'agent de plusieurs mannequins dans l'agence, et s'occupait également du top trois de la LuckyStar qu'elle venait juste de contempler. Et à présent, il serait aussi son agent. Elle leva la main, et cogna trois fois.

\- Entrez ! cria une voix rauque.

Ayako appuya sur la poignée, et avança. Le bureau était spacieux. Des fenêtres s'étalaient en face d'elle, faisant pénétrer la lumière. A sa gauche, des étagères prenaient le mur. Au fond à droite, le bureau de son agent, Kasaki Uri, assit dans un fauteuil en cuir noir. Mais plus impressionnant encore, dans le bureau se tenaient les trois jeunes hommes qu'elle venait d'admirer précédemment. Pour la première fois se tenait devant elle les mannequins homme les plus brillants de sa génération. Son cœur rata un battement. Adossé à une étagère, Sasuke Uchiha semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Ses cheveux, noir de jais, étaient stylisés à l'arrière et laissaient des mèches encadrer naturellement son visage. Il portait un simple pull cobalt rayé horizontalement de lignes noires, et dont le col laissait apercevoir ses clavicules, ce qui lui donnait un air lascif, un pantalon moulant et serré aux chevilles bordeaux et des chaussures mélangeant un patchwork de cuir véritable et de cuirs gris et noirs. Seiro Mado et Neji Hyuuga étaient tous les deux affalés dans les fauteuils confortables près du bureau. Seiro Mado avait laissé ses cheveux châtains en bataille, et portait également des lunettes de style. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire dont le col dépassait d'un pull ardoise, et le portait sur un jean serré bleu foncé. A ses pieds, il portait des chaussures de ville noires bordées de gris. Neji Hyuuga, fidèle à son image androgyne, avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval négligée. Il portait un tee-shirt argent large au col ouvert, laissant sa gorge pâle à la vue de tous, ce qui paraissait presque indécent venant d'un jeune homme naturellement sensuel. Lui aussi portait un jean serré bleu foncé et à ses pieds, il avait opté pour des baskets beiges.

\- Parfait ! Pile à l'heure, s'exclama Kasaki Uri, l'homme brun se levant de son fauteuil pour l'accueillir. Messieurs, voici Ayako Mai, notre toute nouvelle recrue.

L'agent vint jusqu'à elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Les trois _senpais_ avaient tous au moins cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elle fut très intimidée, mais tendit ses documents à Kasaki avant de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil de la pièce. Les garçons la saluèrent, Sasuke d'un mouvement de menton, Seiro et Neji avec des paroles encourageantes.

\- Félicitation et bienvenue, salua poliment Seiro avec un petit sourire.

\- Bienvenue à la LuckyStar, Mai- _san_ , dit Neji.

\- Ah…E-euh, appelez-moi Ayako, Hyuuga- _senpai_ , balbutia-t-elle.

\- Hm ! Ayako- _san_ , rectifia le brun.

Kasaki Uri frappa dans ses mains, l'air satisfait, amenant l'attention à lui.

\- Bien ! Ayako- _chan_ , tu arrives un très bon jour. La première chose à faire aujourd'hui est de se rendre aux studios Light Art pour mettre à jour vos books à tous. Te voilà donc directement accompagnée de nos trois beaux jeunes hommes, plaisanta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Oooh ! Light Art ? Uri- _san_ , vous nous gâtez ! s'enjoua Seiro. As-tu déjà entendu parler des studios Light Art, A-ya-ko- _chan_?

L'adolescente secoua la tête négativement, surprise de la familiarité du numéro deux. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux.

\- Hm, je suppose que c'est normal, poursuivit Seiro. Ils sont les meilleurs, et aussi les plus difficiles. Avoir un rendez-vous chez eux relève du miracle. Des rumeurs disent même qu'ils peuvent refuser une demande s'ils n'aiment pas les mannequins !

Seiro rit de plus belle, visiblement pas inquiété de son sort. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Neji, plus réservé, qui lui adressa juste un sourire encourageant. Le Hyuuga semblait être plus posé que son collègue déluré, et moins effrayant et intimidant que l'Uchiha qui n'avait pas encore prononcé la moindre parole. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de voir en l'androgyne son premier ami potentiel au sein de l'agence.

\- J'appelle Tasuka, allons au parking. Je détesterais être en retard chez un studio aussi prisé. Suivez-moi ! appela Kasaki.

Les trois garçons se levèrent, et Ayako suivit. Dans les couloirs, il était évident que bien qu'ils venaient souvent, les trois garçons faisaient de l'effet au personnel du bâtiment, même parmi les _kouhais_ comme elle. En chemin, elle aperçut de nombreux autres mannequins. Elle était fière de pouvoir travailler au même endroit que certains d'entre eux qu'elle avait admiré dans les magasines pendant des années, priant pour un jour rejoindre une bonne agence. Tomber à la LuckyStar était une chance inouïe.

Une fois dans le van, le groupe partit dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. Ayako était assise à côté du silencieux Sasuke Uchiha. En face d'elle étaient Seiro et Neji, et devant, à côté du jeune homme dénommé Tasuka et qui apparemment aspirait à devenir lui aussi agent, Kasaki Uri feuilletait les pages d'un journal.

\- Ayako- _chan_ , susurra Seiro, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions. Ton _senpai_ t'aideras autant qu'il peut ! Après tout, nous avons tous commencé il y a six ans à peu près, _nee_ , _nee_? lança-t-il à ses collègues.

\- Hm, acquiesça Neji. Peut-être nous verrons-nous rarement, ou souvent, mais n'hésite pas. Echangeons nos LINE !

Seiro fut tout excité à l'idée. Ayako sortit son portable de son sac et tous échangèrent leur LINE d'un geste de téléphone, excepté Sasuke Uchiha qui semblait vivre dans un autre monde. Elle regarda son _senpai_ , gênée, et suivit le regard du brun. Sur un bâtiment, une immense affiche pour la promotion du nouveau film _Espions_ cachait la façade. Un homme brun, terriblement charismatique, tenait un revolver de la main gauche. A ses côtés, une actrice à la coupe de garçon manqué prenait la pause, elle aussi comme prise dans le feu de l'action. Les noms en bas de l'affiche l'interpelèrent tout de suite.

 _\- Ano_ … Uchiha- _senpai_ , se pourrait-il que vous et Uchiha Itachi soyez liés d'une quelconque façon ? tenta-t-elle timidement.

Le brun sembla prendre conscience de la question. Il la regarda d'un air désintéressé et tourna à nouveau sa tête vers l'extérieur, peu enclin à répondre.

\- Quelle impolitesse, U-chi-ha- _san_! plaisanta Seiro. Tu as raison, Ayako- _chan_. Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ? Les frères Uchiha, chacun au top de leur profession. Pour l'instant en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un autre clin d'œil.

L'Uchiha considéra Seiro Mado un instant. L'allusion faite sembla le faire doucement rire. Il reprit sa contemplation du monde extérieur à travers les vitres teintées. Seiro lui tira la langue avant de reprendre la conversation avec elle et Neji Hyuuga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement aux studios Light Art. Le bâtiment était richement décoré et presque aussi bondé que l'agence. Ayako se sentit perdue dans ce flot de personnes toutes affairées à leur travail. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les bruits et le son des appareils photos lui donnèrent le tournis. Kasaki Uri les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau. A son grand soulagement, à part le directeur, la pièce était vide.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue. Asseyez-vous donc ! invita l'homme.

Ayako cacha son étonnement. Le directeur n'avait pas un visage si vieux, mais ses longs cheveux blancs semblaient naturels. Il était grand et musclé, et avait le même regard qu'un enfant malicieux. Elle vit avec horreur un roman érotique traîner sur son bureau. La pièce était éclairée artificiellement car les stores avaient été baissés. Des plantes vertes occupaient l'espace en dessous des fenêtres, et des canapés en cuir beiges avaient été installés pour accueillir au maximum une dizaine de personnes.

L'homme, dont le nom sur la porte indiquait qu'il s'appelait Jiraiya Yubi, vint serrer la main de Kasaki Uri avant de serrer la sienne.

\- Enchanté, Mai- _san_. Je suis Jiraiya Yubi, le directeur de Light Art.

Ayako répondit d'un petit hochement de tête timide, puis l'homme s'adressa brièvement aux trois modèles. Il blagua un instant avec Kasaki puis retourna au sujet principal.

\- Mai- _san_ , on doit dire que la LuckyStar gâte ses nouvelles recrues. J'ai fait circuler avant ton arrivée quelques clichés que tu as utilisé pour tes auditions à la LuckyStar. L'un de mes meilleurs photographes, Gaara Sabaku, s'occupera de toi aujourd'hui. L'idée est d'étendre d'emblée ton book afin de te donner les meilleurs chances de commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible, expliqua-t-il, bienveillant.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle.

\- Et pour mes garçons, Yubi- _san_ , que peut-on espérer ? demanda Kasaki.

\- Nous allons faire de même. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien vous débloquer. Mais vous pouvez aller vous présenter aux photographes à cet étage. Vous savez comment ça marche ici. Ce sont nos professionnels qui choisissent leurs modèles.

Jiraiya ponctua sa phrase d'un rire gras. Seiro semblait anxieux, et Ayako perçut une pointe de compétitivité traverser son regard quand il regarda ses collègues. A ce moment-ci, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge cerise entra. Il avait la peau pâle, les cheveux en bataille et un tatouage du _kanji_ de l'amour sur le front. Pour compléter son originalité, ses yeux, vert pâle, étaient soulignés de khôl noir, ce qui lui donnait un air oriental. Il portait un tee-shirt carmin à manches longues, relevées jusqu'au coude, et par dessus le quel il portait un autre tee-shirt noir plus large sur lequel était inscrit un nom de groupe de rock. Ses jambes pâles dépassaient d'un bermuda noir et il portait de simples baskets noires à ses pieds. A sa main, il tenait un appareil photo impressionnant.

\- Jiraiya- _san_ , salua-t-il sans prêter attention au reste des gens dans la pièce.

\- Ah ! Gaara- _chan_ , te voilà !

Le rouquin ne sembla pas prêter attention au ' _chan'_ , mais Ayako, elle, avait ouvert les yeux en grand, hébétée. C'est ainsi que la vit pour la première fois Gaara Sabaku, l'un des photographes de mode les plus prisés du pays.

\- Voici la sublime Ayako Mai dont tu as accepté de t'occuper aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse procéder, j'ai encore à faire avec Uri- _san_ ici présent.

\- Mai- _san_ , salua le photographe.

\- Enchantée, Sabaku- _san_! s'écria Ayako avant de se courber poliment.

Le photographe approcha d'elle, et elle se sentit soudain très impressionnée par le charisme du jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que ses _senpais_. Lentement, il leva la main, l'invitant à le joindre. Son visage avait sûrement dû prendre une teinte cramoisie, mais elle plaça sa main droite dans celle du roux qui la tint fermement et l'entraîna à sa suite, ses yeux verts toujours planté dans les siens.

Presque au fond du couloir, Gaara Sabaku l'invita à entrer dans son propre studio. Il désigna de la main une pièce adjacente dans laquelle les membres du personnel s'occuperaient de sa coiffure et de son maquillage.

\- Demande Sai. Il s'occupera de ton maquillage, précisa le photographe.

\- Ah, merci !

La nouvelle salle était majoritairement occupée par des loges, des rails entiers de vêtements et des cabines d'essayage. Plusieurs célébrités étaient présentes, prises en charge par une armée d'assistantes, de coiffeurs et de maquilleurs. Le brouhaha était pourtant plaisant. Ayako aimait cette atmosphère animée. Elle avait choisit ce métier pour soutenir financièrement son jeune frère, parce qu'elle en avait l'apparence, mais aussi parce qu'elle appréciait le milieu de la photographie. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de prendre la pause dans un nouveau personnage à chaque séance. Elle demanda à une fille où elle pouvait trouver le prénommé Sai.

\- Assieds-toi là-bas, je le préviens de ta venue ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- Mai, Ayako, répondit-elle.

\- Ahh, cette façon formelle ! Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as beaucoup de chance ! Gaara- _san_ s'occupera bien de toi ! lui assura-t-elle. Moi, c'est Yuka ! Sai- _san_ arrivera dans un instant !

Yuka lui sourit avant de la quitter, la dirigeant de la main vers son siège. Ayako était seule, mais entourée d'une foule de monde à la fois. Elle prit place sur son siège désigné où une étiquette à son nom avait été collée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir éclairé de plusieurs ampoules et se sourit à elle-même. Bientôt, deux autres filles arrivèrent. Ayako reconnut tout de suite les deux actrices. Ino Yamanaka, de l'agence Chuusaki, ses longs cheveux blond platine remontés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleu clair scannant la salle. Elle portait une robe turquoise évasée, dos nu et décorée de dentelle devant. Derrière elle vint Sakura Haruno, la numéro un de l'agence DarkPink. L'actrice avait les cheveux roses, bouclés au fer. Elle, portait une robe mauve ceinturée à la taille et flottante jusqu'aux genoux. A ses poignets, des bracelets argentés teintaient au rythme de son pas, et ses talons blancs cliquetaient également sur le sol. D'autres _kouhais_ saluèrent les deux actrices qui vinrent s'installer sur les sièges à côté d'Ayako. Pétrifiée, elle n'osa pas les regarder. Ce fut Ino Yamanaka qui prit la parole.

\- Merci ciel ! Une personne décente à mes côtés, pas comme cette truie d'Haruno ! Et comment s'appelle notre jeune brebis ?

Ayako était estomaquée. Sakura Haruno réagit en lançant un regard meurtrier à la blonde.

\- Ayako Mai, nouvelle recrue chez LuckyStar, annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

\- Oh, mais voyez-vous ça, une toute nouvelle mannequin ! Ino Yamanaka, mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

\- A-Ah, bien sûr, Yamanaka- _san_! J'ai vu tous vos films !

\- Qui étaient tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, j'imagine, coupa Sakura Haruno. Franchement, Ino, tu n'as que ça à faire d'embêter les petites nouvelles ?

\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! protesta Ino. Je ne sais pas comment ton agence a obtenu une séance ici, mais Light Art aurait dû refuser.

\- Refuser quoi ? Une actrice qui sait, elle, récolter les meilleurs scores d'audience ? Et pourquoi feraient-il ça, ma chère Ino, rétorqua la rose, furieuse.

 _\- A-Ano_ … N'est-ce-pas Sabaku- _san_ qui vous a choisi ? demanda Ayako, espérant faire retomber la tension.

Les deux actrices la contemplèrent, se toisèrent mutuellement, et s'ignorèrent royalement, retournant à leur maquillage dès que les assistantes revinrent s'occuper d'elles. Ayako baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que les rumeurs de rivalité cuisante dont souffraient les deux actrices étaient en réalité bien fondées. Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno avaient apparemment étudié dans les mêmes écoles, et s'étaient toujours détestées. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elles avaient choisi de postuler dans les deux compagnies d'acteurs rivales, Chuusaki et DarkPink. Les deux géants de l'industrie étaient les compagnies les plus rentables du pays depuis déjà une dizaine d'années.

\- Tu dois être Ayako- _chan_!

Elle releva la tête, apercevant dans le reflet du miroir un garçon derrière elle.

\- Sai To, maquilleur, annonça le brun avec un sourire radieux. Appelle-moi juste Sai !

Ayako le salua. Sai la contempla un moment, complimentant son choix vestimentaire, puis s'attaqua à son maquillage. Le garçon brun était d'humeur joviale et extrêmement amicale avec elle et tout le personnel en général. Il avait les cheveux courts, et la peau aussi pâle que celle de Gaara. Ayako se demanda si c'était naturel, ou si c'était leur travail acharné dans les studios sans fenêtre jour après jour qui expliquait leur complexion. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, totalement abandonnée aux bons soins de Sai en attendant de commencer sa séance.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha était le garçon le plus impassible de l'industrie de l' _Entertainment_. Les gens qui avaient eu la chance d'entendre sa voix se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs des studios photos comme l'y avait poussé Kasaki, il regardait distraitement les gens s'afférer autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était si pressé et stressé. Il avait quitté Neji et Seiro immédiatement. Il détestait les deux autres modèles. Seiro, sous sa façade enjouée, ne pensait qu'à une chose : prendre la position de numéro un. Mais lui l'avait acquis sans effort, et sans ambition particulière. Neji, il pouvait le tolérer. L'autre garçon semblait être entré avec le même manque de motivation que lui dans l'industrie du mannequinat. Sûrement pour l'argent, ou bien comme lui, pour échapper à son entourage. Ils en avaient le physique après tout. Et Sasuke détestait sa famille. La seule exception était son grand frère, l'acteur célébrissime Itachi Uchiha. L'aîné avait un mauvais _brother complex_ à son égard, mais au moins, il lui témoignait de l'affection. C'était déjà beaucoup demander pour un Uchiha. Ils étaient les deux anomalies de la légendaire famille Uchiha, richissime, dominant le marché national.

\- Uchiha- _senpai_! Un autographe, s'il vous plait ! s'écria une actrice en s'approchant de lui, le décolleté de sa chemise blanche mettant en avant sa poitrine refaite.

Il l'ignora superbement et continua sa route. S'il voulait survivre la journée sans migraine, sa meilleure chance était de faire abstraction de toutes les pouffes qui viendraient se coller à lui et de toutes les fanatiques qui tenteraient d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas exclure les hommes de la liste. Il était la cible des deux sexes à part égale, et son visage était considéré comme le plus noble et le plus sensuel du pays. Même l'apparence androgyne de Neji n'avait pas suffit à propulser le Hyuuga plus haut dans le top trois. Neji n'était monté sur le podium de la LuckyStar que quelques mois auparavant. Sasuke, lui, était le premier depuis presque cinq ans, c'est-à-dire, presque aussitôt après son arrivée dans le business.

D'un pas trainant, il arriva jusqu'à une salle au fond du couloir. Le décor attira son œil, et il entra. Les assistants étaient tous occupés à leurs tâches et ne l'embêtèrent pas. Il prit son temps, s'adossant au mur au fond de la salle, et regarda ce qu'avait préparé le photographe pour sa séance. En face de lui, un panneau recouvert de verdure exotique prenait toute la place. Des plantes supplémentaires avaient été disposées à plusieurs endroits pour donner l'impression que les modèles étaient réellement en pleine jungle. Une série de marchepieds en osier et en bois permettraient aux modèles de prendre la pause sous différents angles, et de s'élever en cas de besoin.

Plus loin, sortant des loges, deux jumeaux sortirent, un garçon et une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, accompagnés de plusieurs assistants. Tous les deux avaient les yeux bruns et les cheveux teint en gris. Leur maquillage était tribale et leur donnait un air sauvage. Leurs habits étaient un mélange de tissus, de plumes et de cuir. Sasuke dut reconnaître que leur concept leur allait à merveille. Quelques assistantes retouchaient encore la coiffure de la fille, et son frère semblait parler à son agent. Tous les deux semblaient très enthousiastes. Il était rare de voir une atmosphère aussi positive et créative dans des studios prisés. La plupart du temps, on ne remarquait que la pression du temps qui forçait tout le monde à s'activer sans relâche. Les photographes avaient des sets épurés, et proposaient tous les mêmes concepts clichés. Light Art semblait être différente. L'Uchiha avait eu peur des intentions du directeur, aux premiers abords, peu rassuré par le roman érotique sur son bureau et les quelques revues douteuses dans ses étagères. Mais bien que l'homme ait l'air d'un pervers ultime, il ne semblait pas viser ses employés ni ses clients. L'homme était extravagant, dans sa tenue, dans son physique et dans sa façon de se comporter. Peut-être travaillait-il exclusivement avec des originaux, des photographes qui n'appartenaient pas au moule habituel. L'idée lui plut. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se détendit. Il se laissa porter par le brouhaha. S'il était parmi les parias du monde de la photographie, alors il était sûrement à sa place. Il était loin d'avoir le caractère type, arrogant, expansif, naïf ou bien extrêmement extravertis des mannequins à Tokyo.

Les deux jumeaux examinaient le set quand un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde dorée entra dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent. Il avait à la main du matériel de photographie. Sasuke en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du photographe pour cette séance. Le blond ressemblait à un vrai _geek_. Il devait avoir son âge, mais était habillé comme un adolescent. Il portait un tee-shirt vert amande à manches trois quart noires, surmonté d'une veste à capuche ambre à manches mi longues, ainsi qu'un pantalon cargo noir et des baskets ambre également. A son poignet droit, il portait un bracelet de perles en bois et au poignet gauche une montre en silicone noire. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille donnaient l'impression que le photographe venait juste de se lever, et des lunettes à la monture noire participaient avec ses cheveux à cacher la moitié de son visage. Enfin, autour du cou, il portait un collier, ou plutôt un lacet de cuir auquel un pendentif de pierre, de couleur bleu paon, était accroché.

'Peut-être le photographe le moins professionnel du monde,' songea Sasuke.

Néanmoins, tout le personnel semblait attendre patiemment que le blond se prépare. Sasuke fut le premier surpris quand le photographe ouvrit d'un coup sec un sac dont il sortit un appareil cher. Il sortit de sa poche une batterie qu'il plaça dans l'appareil et referma l'ouverture avec dextérité, allumant de son autre main un autre appareil photo posé sur un trépied. D'une voix claire, il indiqua à ses assistants quoi faire avec la lumière et s'avança vers les jumeaux. Les deux modèles le saluèrent chaleureusement, faisant part de leur honneur de pouvoir procéder à une séance avec le blond. Il semblait bien loin du _geek_ qui était entré un moment auparavant. Le photographe semblait sûr de lui, et une certaine chaleur émanait du garçon qui brillait sans doute plus que ses modèles. La séance commença, et Sasuke décida de rester, captivé par la façon de se mouvoir du blond. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et vifs. Il bougeait sur le set, lançant des ordres et des indications aussi bien au personnel qu'aux jumeaux qui semblèrent prendre plaisir à la séance. Les deux modèles rayonnaient et se prirent facilement au jeu, enchaînant des poses originales qui ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'œil du consommateur.

Deux assistantes qui ne participaient pas à la séance en elles-mêmes vinrent se poster non loin de l'Uchiha, et commencèrent à discuter à côté de lui. Il tendit l'oreille malgré lui, espérant en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux photographe dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- …et Sayuki avait totalement raison ! Il n'y a pas d'autre studio comme Light Art. Et puis, regarde cette séance, Naruto Uzumaki n'est-il pas un photographe de génie ? demanda la première jeune femme en remontant ses lunettes alors qu'elle observait le photographe à l'œuvre.

\- To-talement d'accord ! s'enthousiasma la deuxième assistante. Lui et Sabaku- _san_ sont les meilleurs de la profession, sans aucun doute ! Parfois, j'aimerais qu'ils acceptent les particuliers. Imagine des photos de mariages signées Sabaku ou Uzumaki !

\- Tu rêves, ma pauvre ! … mais j'adorerais ça aussiiii !

Les deux assistantes gloussèrent et continuèrent de faire l'éloge des deux photographes. Inévitablement, l'une d'elle finit par reconnaître Sasuke Uchiha. Dans sa vision périphérique, il devina qu'elle le pointait du doigt pour que son amie se tourne dans la même direction. La deuxième sursauta, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Oh-mon-dieu, vous êtes Uchiha- _san_. Dites-moi que vous êtes Uchiha- _san_!

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire. Il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rétorquer quelque chose de pas très décent à la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. A la place, il lui jeta un regard polaire. Malheureusement, l'assistante ne semblait pas être douée pour lire entres les lignes. Elle profita de voir son visage de face pour couiner, littéralement couiner, et prendre les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

\- Yuko- _chan_! Sasuke Uchiha vient de me regarder !

\- Enchantée, Uchiha- _san_! Je m'appelle Yuko, et voici mon amie Mikan ! Vous venez ici pour une séance photo avec Uzumaki- _san_? Je n'ai pas vu votre nom sur la liste, pourtant !

\- Hiiiii !

Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas enfoncer son poing dans le mur. Il se détacha du dit mur, prêt à tourner les talons, quand il remarqua que le silence s'était abattu sur la salle. Les couinements des deux sottes avaient dérangé la séance, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il vit avec désespoir certains membres du personnel le dévorer des yeux et lui lancer des regards lubriques. S'il n'avait pas rien mangé de la journée, il aurait probablement vomi sur place. Mais son regard fut attiré par celui courroucé du photographe. En réalité, il ne voyait pas vraiment les yeux du blond, mais il sentait son aura menaçante grandir à mesure que les secondes défilaient. A côté de lui, l'une des assistantes hoqueta. Apparemment, déranger l'artiste dans son travail était très mauvais signe, et bientôt la suite du personnel se contenta de regarder le sol, tous devenus subitement craintifs. De sa façon si spéciale de se mouvoir, le photographe avança vers lui, le poing serré autour de son appareil photo. A travers les mèches blondes, il aperçut deux yeux bleu azur cachés derrière ses lunettes lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

'Rien que ça' songea-t-il.

\- Oy, monsieur l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, si tu veux faire mouiller des écervelées, fais-le ailleurs. Tire-toi ! cracha-t-il, le visage défiguré par la colère.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle déglutirent difficilement. Sasuke était soufflé. Quelqu'un osait, OSAIT, s'adresser à sa seigneurie Uchiha ainsi ? Et un photographe habillé comme un cancre à l'université de surcroit ?

\- Est-ce-qu'un clochard est vraiment en train de m'insulter ? railla-t-il, l'air mauvais.

\- Pardoooon ? beugla le blond, se rapprochant dangereusement.

L'une des assistantes, paniquée, s'accrocha au bras du photographe, essayant en vain de le calmer.

\- Uuuzumaki- _saaan_ , votre langage ! C'est Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous adressez à lui comme ça. Si vous devez punir quelqu'un, punissez-nous, Mikan et moi ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Oy, oy, qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire ? Bas les pattes, siffla-t-il en chassant l'assistante. Toi et ta copine, pareille. Vous dégagez fissa !

Les deux assistantes partirent aussitôt en trottinant, les larmes aux yeux. Si elles avaient été des chiens, nul doute que Sasuke les aurait vu fuir la queue entre les jambes. Il resta en face du blond, amusé par le culot de l'individu. Il avait entendu son nom, mais n'avait pas semblé enregistrer ce que cela signifiait vraiment. D'humeur joueuse, il s'avança, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'Uzumaki. L'autre tressaillit, surpris. Plaçant son index sous le menton du blond, il souleva son visage, et fit mine de l'observer. Les yeux bleus tirèrent des lasers, et le photographe chassa sa main d'une claque sèche.

\- Hm. Clochard mais pas si vilain à regarder, nota calmement Sasuke. Uzumaki- _san_? Peut-être faudra-t-il songer à prendre des cours d'étique ET retenir le nom de vos futurs clients. Sur ce.

Fier de son effet, il tourna les talons. Dans son dos, d'autres assistants retinrent le blond qui débita une série de jurons à son égard, prêt à en venir aux mains avec lui. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Sasuke Uchiha décida qu'il ferait de la vie de ce photographe, Uzumaki, un enfer. Il rit intérieurement. Un rire diabolique à glacer le sang des morts. D'un pas tranquille, il décida de retourner au bureau du directeur où Kasaki Uri était resté.

.

* * *

 _Salut ! L'aventure commence ! :P_

 _Alors, ce premier chapitre ? J'ai bien ri en le relisant pour les fautes xD ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _ **J'ai été très surprise en voyant le nombre de personnes qui ont lu le prologue, merci beaucoup ! De même pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire et ont commenté !** Toute cette attention m'a touchée :3 ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira !_

 _ **Une précision importante:** Cette histoire n'est **PAS** angst. Elle n'a pas été classée angst pour une bonne raison. Oui, les personnages n'ont pas la vie facile, font des bêtises, ont leurs problèmes, mais il n'y aura pas d'histoire poussée de dépendance, dépression, descente aux enfers etc. Je suis une petite boule de miel au soleil, j'peux pas écrire d'histoire aussi déprimante ! :D_

 ** _Que pensez-vous d'Ayako-chan, la petite nouvelle toute innocente et optimiste ?_**

 ** _Et la rivalité Sasuke/Naruto ? Parce qu'aucun ne se laissera faire, c'est garanti ! ;)_**

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


	3. Second Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **We All Fall Down** de **A-Trak**. J'écoutais aussi pas mal de **Galantis** , en vérité._

 _._

* * *

 **Second cliché**

* * *

.

La journée arrivait à sa fin à Light Art. Naruto rangea ses affaires et salua les assistants avant de quitter son studio. Il sentit son portable vibrer et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Yousei Chi, l'assistant du directeur, lui demandait de passer le voir. Pas pressé pour autant, le photographe partit en direction de son bureau. Il y déposa ses affaires et consulta son agenda pour vérifier qu'il avait bien rempli sa journée. A son soulagement, aucune retouche n'était prévue. Il tourna les pages, arquant son corps en avant, à moitié debout mais un avant-bras à plat sur le bureau. Son emploi du temps était plus chargé que jamais, en raison de festivals de mode qui auraient lieu jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il soupira et se releva. D'un geste de la main, il salua Gaara, un collègue mais surtout un ami, lorsque celui-ci entra. Ils partageaient le même bureau. Les deux photographes étaient inséparables depuis bien longtemps.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? voulut confirmer le rouquin.

\- Ouaip !

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste à capuche, il se dirigea en trainant des pieds chez le secrétaire. Il connaissait bien l'homme, ainsi que le directeur. Ils étaient tous très à l'aise chez Light Art car la plupart des photographes et du personnel travaillaient dans les studios depuis des années. D'un hochement de tête, il salua quelques personnes sur sa route. Seuls les _kouhais_ les plus récent le saluaient encore d'une révérence formelle. La plupart du personnel savait qu'il était toujours très détendu et que son caractère était complexe. Il détestait les formalités. Jiraiya, le directeur, était pareil. Il appelait pratiquement tous ses employés en utilisant le diminutif ' _chan'_ , peu importe l'âge ou la position. Light Art était une société moderne, et très influencée par les méthodes internationales. D'ailleurs, les étrangers travaillant dans le pays venaient souvent chez eux pour prendre leurs photos promotionnelles, car la plupart des photographes et du personnel parlaient un anglais parfait, ainsi que d'autres langues.

Il arriva au bureau de Yousei et poussa la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années jouait sur son téléphone, à moitié assis sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard ennuyé du blond.

\- Ah ! Naruto- _chan_! Assieds-toi, assieds-toi, lança-t-il, enjoué.

\- Je vais rester debout, répliqua-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, chantonna le secrétaire en posant son téléphone sur le bureau.

\- Tch !

\- Garde ton venin, j'ai encore pire ! annonça gaiement Yousei.

Naruto s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte qu'il ferma d'un coup sec. Il plissa les yeux et dévisagea le secrétaire. Derrière ses sourires et ses démonstrations de charmes, Yousei restait un homme d'affaire. Il aimait l'argent, il aimait le succès, et il aimait encore plus l'embêter si possible.

\- Dans deux semaines, tu peux rajouter une séance à ton agenda. Jiraiya a décidé que tu prendrais en charge un mannequin de premier ordre.

\- … … … Oy, vieux chnoque, tu perds la tête ? Qu'est-ce-que tu me chantes ?

Yousei était imperméable à son regard mauvais et ses remarques encore plus mauvaises. Il se contenta de poursuivre.

\- Naru- _chan_! Ecoute-moi d'abord. Il s'agit du célèbre Sasuke Uchiha, rien de moins. Fais un peu confiance à Jiraiya, il sait ce qui t'intéresse, hm ?

\- Tu veux mourir ? menaça-t-il froidement.

Non seulement Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui impose qui que ce soit, le petit privilège des photographes de la Light Art qui avait vu le jour grâce à Gaara et lui-même, mais il était soufflé que Jiraiya ose le faire sans lui en parler. Parfois, Jiraiya poussait des clients vers lui, et faisait quelques recommandations, mais jamais encore n'avait-il imposé qui que ce soit à Gaara ou lui-même.

\- Dis-lui d'annuler, ordonna-t-il au secrétaire.

\- Oy, Naruuu- _chaaan_ , regarde au moins sa photo ! lui intima Yousei.

\- Pourquoi, il est si bon que ça ? Tu te ranges du côté de Jiraiya ?

\- Ahem, je ne sais pas si je réponds à ta question, mais oui, je pourrais totalement me le faire. Il est à croquer !

Naruto fusilla le secrétaire pervers de ses yeux. Lui et Jiraiya étaient pareil. Deux sales débauchés libidineux. Yousei rit un moment, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. L'homme était plutôt agréable à regarder. Grand, musclé, le sourire ravageur et une personnalité amicale. Pas étonnant que les petits ambitieux tombaient dans ses filets comme des abeilles dans du miel. En réalité, sa cible préférée n'était pas les célébrités elles-mêmes, mais plutôt leurs agents. Cet homme était le champion pour mettre mal à l'aise n'importe quel agent avec ses sous-entendus douteux. Light Art n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour les gens trop sérieux. N'importe qui dans ces studios était extravagant, bizarre, fou à lier, ou bien les trois en même temps. Le charme des artistes, comme répétait Sai. Bien sûr, lui-même n'échappait pas à la règle.

Yousei lui tendit un portrait de plein pied du mannequin. Quelque chose se brisa dans le cerveau de Naruto. Ses neurones refusèrent de fonctionner, et son esprit refusa d'assimiler la chose.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu le trouves irrésistible ? Tu n'es qu'humain Naru- _chan_. L'Uchiha est ton type, pas vrai ?

Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur l'air supérieur du jeune homme brun qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme l'abjecte personnage qui avait interrompu sa séance photo plus tôt dans la journée. Oui, l'Uchiha était beau comme un dieu. Mais son expression était détestable. Naruto en voyait tous les jours, des arrogants imbus de leur petite personne, se sentant au-dessus de tout le monde. C'était en partie cela qui l'avait décidé à purement et simplement refuser des séances photos. Il méprisait ce genre de personne de tout son être. Et son caractère impétueux n'aidait pas. Il n'était pas doué pour obéir ou se contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

\- Pas moyen, lâcha-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Oh, Naru- _chan_ … Mais Jiraiya a déjà signé, tee-hee !

Yousei lui tira la langue et prit un air faussement embarrassé, grattant sa nuque d'une main. La colère bouillit en lui, déchirant tous ses organes au passage.

\- 'Tee-hee' ? Vraiment ? Jiraiya va m'entendre ! beugla le photographe.

\- Haha, Naru- _chan_ , tu es bien trop mignon pour ton propre bien. Quand tu gonfles tes joues comme ça, je ne te donne pas plus de six ans et demi !

Ses instincts meurtriers prirent le dessus, et il se jeta sur Yousei qui l'esquiva avant de le prendre dans ses bras, se collant dans son dos.

\- Oy gamin, je sais très bien que tu es plus chatouilleux qu'une écolière. Accepte ton destin, et en route !

Yousei le reconduisit à la sortie de son bureau, prit la photo de ses mains, lui adressa un grand sourire _Colgate_ , et claqua la porte. Naruto resta un moment face à la porte fermée, immobile. Il retira ses lunettes d'une main, et passa l'autre main sur son visage, las.

'Heureusement qu'on étudie des concepts ce soir.' pensa-t-il

Il revint sur ses pas. Autour de lui, les derniers employés quittaient les studios et les bureaux, prêts à rentrer chez eux. Bientôt, le silence retomba sur le couloir. La plupart des lumières avaient été éteintes. Au fond du couloir, là où son studio et son bureau se trouvaient, la lumière était encore allumée. Sai sortit d'un studio et entra en même temps que lui dans le bureau ou Gaara les attendait. Le brun le contempla un instant, surpris.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naru- _chan_? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je vais… avoir besoin d'alcool, soupira-t-il.

\- Sortez le _sake_ , s'écria joyeusement Gaara en levant les mains en l'air.

Sai rit et alla chercher des bouteilles dans un placard. Les trois sortirent ensuite et ouvrirent une salle, la dernière du couloir. C'était leur studio privé, réservé uniquement à leur usage personnel. Naruto, Gaara et Sai avaient une place particulière chez Light Art. Ils étaient les trois génies des studios, et même les photographes plus âgés et ayant plus d'expérience les respectaient. La salle était un énième studio, plus petit que les autres, mais aussi plus _cosy_. C'était leur petit univers, leur jardin secret à tous les trois. En réalité, c'était aussi leur laboratoire. Les trois amis inséparables testaient en ces lieux des concepts qu'ils voulaient expérimenter avant d'utiliser. Ils étaient alors leurs propres modèles. Depuis le nombre d'années qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi, ils étaient devenus mannequins eux-mêmes.

Le rouquin ouvrit une première bouteille de _sake_ et remplit trois verres qu'il déposa sur une table basse dans un coin, babillant comme un enfant. Sai, lui, ouvrit une autre salle fermée à clé, celle où ils entreposaient leurs propres costumes, accessoires et maquillage. Sur les murs du vestiaire, une série de photos éparpillées sur les briques blanches les mettaient en scène dans différents décors. Ils apparaissaient, tantôt seuls, tantôt ensemble, sensuels, féroces ou innocents. Naruto vint aux côtés de Sai observer certains clichés. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous les trois très photogéniques et charismatiques, ce qui n'était pas évident à distinguer dans leur vie de tous les jours. Mais derrière l'objectif apparaissait ce qu'ils pouvaient êtres sans effort : élégants, attirants et séduisants.

\- Naru- _chan_ , aide-moi à choisir, appela Gaara depuis l'autre pièce.

Il rejoignit le rouquin et tourna les pages d'un volume énorme rempli de clichés, de morceaux de tissus et de croquis. Il se pencha derrière son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

\- Hmmm, après. Voilà, le guida-t-il.

\- Ca y'est, ça me revient, confirma Gaara. Ah ! Et bien là, on peut y aller avec l'alcool !

\- Top, confirma Naruto.

Les trois amis prirent un verre, portèrent un toast à leur séance et burent cul-sec leur boisson. Gaara les resservit directement. Sai alla chercher quelques vêtements qu'il leur tendit. Naruto s'occupa d'aller placer les appareils photos et d'arranger le décor. Des draps pourpres et taupe s'entrelaçaient dans le fond, et il amena un canapé vintage en cuir rouge foncé sur lequel il déposa un châle noir et une table basse en bois massif finement sculptée sur lequel il déposa un panier de fruits en osier. A force d'alcool, de blagues et d'essayages, les trois amis furent prêts après une demi-heure à débuter leur séance.

\- Naru- _chan_ , canapé, ordonna Gaara en se plaçant derrière un appareil sur trépieds.

Le blond dansa jusqu'au canapé, faisant rire ses amis, et s'affala dedans. Il portait du khôl aux yeux, et avait pâlit ses lèvres avec du maquillage. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte, dévoilant son torse musclé, et d'un pantalon gris souris, légèrement baissé pour dévoiler ses reins. Il ne s'était pas embarrassé de chaussures. D'abord, il avait de très beaux pieds. Ensuite, il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient passé ses baskets, alors il n'allait pas en plus chercher d'autres chaussures. Étendu sur le canapé, il se positionna sur le ventre, le dos arqué sensuellement. D'un geste lascif, il tendit le bras en direction de la table, et vint y prendre une cerise qu'il apporta à sa bouche. Il laissa la cerise reposer sur le bout de sa langue, et tourna ses yeux vers Gaara, lançant un regard suave à l'objectif.

\- Ahem…

Gaara leva sa tête au-dessus de l'appareil, le teint rosit par la combinaison de l'alcool et de son regard libidineux.

\- Naru- _chan_ … me regarde pas comme ça, j'vais bander !

Naruto esquissa un sourire mesquin, et reprit sa pose avant de gémir sensuellement. Gaara fronça les sourcils mais prit plusieurs photos, le laissant décider de ses propres poses, écoutant les suggestions de Sai. Ses amis alternèrent les rôles. Ils étaient habillés similairement à lui, mélangeant le rouge sang, le noir, le taupe et le gris. Les poses s'enchaînèrent, et bientôt ils utilisèrent le minuteur sur plusieurs appareils réglés différemment pour prendre des photos de groupes, prenant l'avantage du canapé vintage pour explorer des combinaisons différentes. Après plusieurs heures, les amis avaient vidé plusieurs bouteilles de _sake_ et rempli la mémoire de leurs appareils photos. Ils rangèrent distraitement le matériel, jouèrent et plaisantèrent encore, puis se séparèrent.

Naruto sentait encore l'effet de l'alcool sur son organisme. Son corps était léger, mais il voulait s'effondrer dans son lit au plus vite. Il regarda ses amis s'éloigner. Il était trop tard pour attraper le dernier train. Il faudrait donc qu'il appelle un taxi. Il marcha dans le froid de la nuit, serrant sa veste autour de lui. Tokyo ne dormait jamais. Tout était encore allumé et animé autour de lui. Il leva le bras et appela un taxi qui approchait. Il ne remarqua pas l'individu, caché par un bâtiment plus loin, qui focalisa son objectif sur lui et vola quelques clichés du photographe.

.

.

S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait peut-être eu pitié pour la fille. Ayako s'était séparée d'eux, épanouie, sur son petit nuage, fière d'avoir débuté sa première journée à Light Art. Mais il était un Uchiha. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Il laissa simplement sa curiosité imaginer combien de mois où d'années l'innocente recrue mettrait à réaliser dans quel monde hideux elle avait mis les pieds. Restait à savoir si le regret ou l'ambition habiteraient l'âme de la jeune mannequin à ce moment.

\- Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Uchiha, tu me suis, appela Kasaki.

\- Hn.

Sasuke suivit son agent sans broncher. Il devait à présent se rendre chez un associé de la LuckyStar pour signer un prochain contrat publicitaire. Son téléphone vibra, mais il l'ignora. De toute façon, il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait très probablement de son frère. A part lui et l'agence, personne n'avait son numéro. Il continua de suivre Kasaki, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que l'homme avait à dire à propos du contrat. Les détails ne l'intéressaient pas. Seules deux choses comptaient à ses yeux : se faire de l'argent, et si possible se faire souffrir inutilement. Après tout, il se détestait profondément.

Il se sentait un peu fatigué, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé de la journée. Sasuke ne souffrait pas à proprement parler d'un trouble alimentaire, il s'occupait juste si peu de lui-même qu'il oubliait tout bonnement de se sustenter de temps à autres. Les journées chargées comme celle d'aujourd'hui, où il enchaînait les activités, ne lui laissait pas assez de répit pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'était la nourriture.

\- En route, plaisanta Kasaki en lui ouvrant la portière.

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'agent qui conduisait. Il prit donc place sur le siège passager de la voiture noire. Tokyo la nuit était presque réconfortante. Tout était aussi animé que la journée, mais plongé dans l'obscurité du ciel noir. Enfin, pas tout-à-fait noir. Trop de lumières et de néons empêchaient d'apercevoir la moindre étoile.

\- J'étais surpris que tu insistes pour obtenir une séance chez Light Art, remarqua Kasaki. C'était avec ce… quoi encore déjà, Uzumaki- _san_? Pour une fois que tu prends une initiative…

\- Hn, répondit-il, par pure politesse.

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas, mais je suis bien content que Yubi- _san_ ait accepté. Cela ne pourra que faire du bien à ton book. Ils sont décidément les meilleurs. Je regrette n'avoir pas eu de contacts chez eux plus tôt. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi Uzumaki- _san_?

\- Hn.

\- Je vois, rit Kasaki, habitué au caractère du mannequin. Pas étonnant qu'on t'appelle Heikina- _san_ dans ton dos, monsieur Impassible !

Sasuke n'avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Qu'ils parlent dans son dos. Il restait numéro un en faisant un effort pour rester courtois avec ses partenaires. Le reste importait peu. Il ne rejetait pas le mépris des autres, il s'en nourrissait. Il soupira et tourna sa tête vers l'extérieur, laissant Kasaki faire la conversation. Son agent n'était qu'un hypocrite de plus. Dans ce monde sans pitié, les managers ne faisaient pas exception. Ils aimaient l'argent et utilisaient des jeunes gens pour leur profit personnel. Sous ses airs amicaux, Kasaki Uri était aussi abject que tous les autres requins du milieu. Il prenait un plaisir pervers à se tenir au courant des scandales qui ruinaient la réputation des compétiteurs de la LuckyStar, et il n'avait que faire du bien-être de ses « protégés ». Il n'avait que des _yens_ dans les yeux quand il s'adressait à lui, Seiro ou Neji. L'ambition sans fin de Seiro était peut-être ce qui permettait aux deux hommes de s'entendre si bien. Et l'attitude nonchalante de Neji, similaire à la sienne, expliquait que les deux arrivent à supporter un homme aussi avide et égoïste que Kasaki.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, pourtant, même l'agent devint silencieux. Il guida l'Uchiha en dehors du parking, jusqu'à un ascenseur. Sasuke frissonna. Il faisait froid en sous-sol. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une musique huit-bit jouait faiblement. Kasaki appuya sur un bouton, et les portes se refermèrent.

\- Ce contrat vaut beaucoup d'argent, Uchiha. Tu me comprends ?

\- Hn.

Kasaki ne l'appelait jamais autrement que par son nom de famille. Peut-être la seule chose qui l'intéressait chez lui. L'ascenseur parut prendre un temps infini à grimper. Ou bien l'immeuble avait bien plus d'étages que ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ils entrèrent dans un couloir. Des deux côtés, de rares bureaux étaient encore ouverts. Le bâtiment regroupait plusieurs publicitaires de renommée sur trois étages. La plupart d'entre eux s'occupaient de marques de luxes, de biens comme de l'horlogerie, des vêtements de marque, des marques de cigarettes et autre. Sasuke ne travaillait pas pour des marques bas de gamme. Il était numéro un, après tout. Cela supposait des contrats plus classieux. Et aussi des méthodes bien différentes pour parvenir à un accord fructueux.

Kasaki s'arrêta, et frappa à une porte. Comme tout le reste du couloir, la porte était sombre. Une voix d'homme les invita à entrer. Kasaki passa une main dans son dos, le laissant entrer le premier.

\- Uri- _san_! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir, lança grassement un homme en costume.

La cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, un cigare à la main. Il était l'archétype de l'homme d'affaire ayant réussi et qui roulait maintenant sur l'or et les prostituées. Il était bâti comme un taureau, et Sasuke remarqua même une dent en or dans le sourire parfait.

\- Matsuda- _san_ , le plaisir est mien, répondit Kasaki de sa voix mielleuse.

L'homme rit encore, un rire faux et tonitruant, puis les invita à s'asseoir. Si Sasuke avait regardé les films de son frère, il aurait pu penser se retrouver dans le bureau d'un chef de la mafia. Des bibliothèques immenses encadraient les deux côtés de la salle. Dans un carré creusé au sol, un mini-salon accueillait quelques canapés immaculés et une table basse en verre, le tout disposé sur un immense tapis _shaggy_ beige. Dans le fond de la pièce, devant les larges baies vitrées, un bureau massif trônait. Il était tellement lustré qu'on pouvait sûrement y voir son propre reflet.

Sasuke s'installa aux côtés de Kasaki dans l'un des canapés, et l'homme dans un autre. Il leur servit aussitôt un verre de scotch.

\- Je vous présente Uchiha Sasuke, notre numéro un, annonça Kasaki en motionnant vers lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Enchanté, Uchiha- _san_. Je suis Satoshi Matsuda, responsable commercial pour la marque Jeiki que tu vas bientôt représenter. Uri- _san_ , vous parliez d'un contrat d'un an renouvelable ?

\- C'est exact, confirma l'agent.

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent complètement et parlèrent affaires. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les verres de scotchs s'alignèrent. Bientôt, il ne sentit plus ses orteils. Il avait envie de dormir plus qu'autre chose. Les voix des deux hommes l'en empêchaient. Il entendait leurs rires faux. L'alcool leur était monté à la tête, aussi ils avaient haussé la voix depuis un moment. L'homme finit par sortir un étui de métal d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Kasaki dénoua légèrement sa cravate. Matsuda ouvrit l'étui, et prit une pilule qu'il avala aussitôt, avant d'en proposer à ses invités. Kasaki refusa poliment, et tendit l'étui à Sasuke à la place. Lui se sentait cotonneux.

\- Uchiha, sers-toi.

Il s'exécuta machinalement, et prit une pilule blanche avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Il la fit passer avec le fond de son verre de scotch et se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, tentant de chasser la chaleur ainsi, et regarda dans le vide devant lui.

\- Il est vraiment exceptionnel, commenta Matsuda à l'intention de Kasaki. Et sans chirurgie ?

\- Sans chirurgie, confirma Kasaki, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Bien, alors concluons notre accord, Uri- _san_.

Sasuke entendit les deux hommes se lever pour rejoindre le bureau de Matsuda. Le bruit du papier lui parvint aux oreilles comme étouffé. Il s'éventa de la main, et essuya son front sur lequel des gouttes de sueurs perlaient. Le bruit des chaussures de cuir des deux hommes lui parut lointain. Soudain, Kasaki le prit par le bras, le forçant à se lever.

\- Je vous laisse donc en compagnie d'Uchiha. Prenez votre temps pour… discuter du contrat, conclut l'agent sans émotion dans la voix.

Il prit ses épaules, l'obligeant à lever le regard vers lui.

\- Tu vas rendre Matsuda- _san_ très, très, satisfait de son contrat maintenant, Uchiha. Je reviens dans une heure.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma. Il réalisa que Kasaki venait de quitter la pièce. Ses bras ballants semblaient trembler légèrement. Il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

'Oups.' Fut sa seule pensée.

Son regard fut attiré par l'autre présence dans la pièce. Il leva la tête à nouveau, et aperçut Matsuda. L'homme le dévisageait d'un œil gourmand. Il trouvait ça répugnant, comme toujours. Le fourbe commercial s'approcha de lui. Il prononça quelques mots que Sasuke ne comprit pas. Puis, lorsque l'autre fut assez près, il entendit finalement.

\- Ne traînons pas, je suis un homme occupé, Uchiha- _kun_ , expliquait l'homme.

Il sentit le souffle alcoolisé de l'homme sur son visage et plissa son nez de dégoût. Deux mains vinrent le saisir, agrippant son fessier sans ménagement.

\- Un corps vraiment exceptionnel.

Sasuke sentit l'homme frissonner de plaisir contre lui. Il avait la nausée.

\- Retire ton pantalon, et rejoins-moi au bureau, lança Matsuda d'un ton sec.

Sa conscience s'éparpilla dans la salle avant de lui revenir. Il s'exécuta machinalement et jeta son pantalon et son boxer à terre. D'un pas léger, il rejoignit l'homme à son bureau. Le commercial le jeta contre le meuble et se colla dans son dos, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ses bras furent placés sur le bureau, ses poignets emprisonnés par les mains gigantesques de l'homme. Il entendit dans son dos le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on débouclait. Son regard se perdit sur les détails du bureau. La trace d'un verre, une tache d'encre, un impact. Il ne vit que le bureau en face de lui, et évita surtout de relever la tête, de peur de voir son reflet dans la baie vitrée.

La besogne faite, il s'essuya avec quelques mouchoirs qu'il jeta distraitement dans une poubelle. Ses pas mal assurés le guidèrent lentement vers les canapés. Toute la pièce tournait autour de lui depuis un moment déjà. Il lui fallut se concentrer un moment afin de repérer son pantalon et son boxer abandonnés négligemment au sol. Il se rhabilla et se rassit dans le canapé. La sensation désagréable qui le prenait aux tripes sembla se calmer légèrement une fois qu'il fut assit, mais sa vision ne s'arrangea pas pour autant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kasaki et Matsuda parlèrent un moment, puis Kasaki tira Sasuke de son état léthargique pour le traîner en dehors de la pièce. Il entendit son agent remercier gracieusement le commercial. Le ton de sa voix l'écœurait. Il s'écœurait lui-même. Il était plus nauséeux que jamais. De retour dans l'ascenseur, il pensa à sa misérable existence. Un doux sentiment de satisfaction l'emplit. Il avait encore une fois réussi à se détruire un peu plus. La douleur psychologique était comme un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Il en était dépendant. Les personnes innocentes comme Ayako le faisaient rire. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais été innocent. Il n'était qu'un être dégoûtant de plus, perdu dans les méandres d'un cauchemar immonde et obscène. Il était perdu dans les ténèbres. Mais il embrassait ces mêmes ténèbres, les faisant siennes.

De retour dans l'ascenseur, il s'adossa contre le fond, comme à son habitude. Il songea que, bientôt, son existence serait si hideuse qu'il en viendrait à dégoûter la mort elle-même, qui ne voudrait peut-être plus de lui. L'idée le fit glousser intérieurement. Il lâcha un soupire de bien-être et se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Kasaki l'ignora, trop occupé à lire les détails du contrat à plusieurs millions qu'il venait de signer.

Satoshi Matsuda. Encore un nom que Sasuke pourrait ajouter dans son carnet. A l'encre rouge.

.

* * *

 _Et bien, c'était la joie tout ça. xD_

 _Bonjour et bienvenue dans la suite de **Ton Visage**. En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu. Naruto est presque entièrement basé sur ma personnalité je m'en foutiste dans cette histoire :P !_

 ** _Sentez-vous la pile d'ennuis arriver pour Naruto ?_**

 ** _Sasuke vous fait-il peur ?_**

 ** _Que pensez-vous du personnage de Yousei Chi ?_**

 _ **Le saviez-vous ?** Ecrire un nom à l'encre rouge, en Corée, est quelque chose à ne vraiment pas faire ! Cela est réservé pour les personnes décédées, alors si vous le faites pour une personne encore en vie, cela peut être perçu comme une menace de mort. Aouch. Ici, j'étends juste la superstition au Japon pour signifier que Sasuke n'apprécie pas vraiment les noms qu'il écrit de la couleur du sang. Mo-ha-ha._

 _En réponse au commentaire de **Bibis** : Ciel, mais j'ai failli me pisser dessus en lisant ton commentaire ! xD Tu as réussi à me faire réagir en anglais ET en coréen, ce qui est... quelque chose ! Tu hais la ponctuation à ce point ? Ou tu tapes avec des moufles avant de frapper sans vergogne le bouton 'envoyer' ? Oh, cette jeunesse, Gai t'en ferait une description fougueuse. Contente que le début t'ait plu. J'ignore ce qu'est une deguerie, quelque chose de positif j'imagine, même si dans mon esprit c'est un mixe entre dingue et dégueuler haha ! :')_

 _1) Et tu régulières, et elle régulière, et nous régulièrons... (du verbe réguliérer) xD Désolée, mais c'est trop ! (les blagues de linguistes, ahem.) Pour répondre sérieusement, non, la constance et l'assiduité ne font définitivement pas partie de mes qualités._

 _2) Non, cette histoire ne comporte ni petit cochon sauvage, ni enfant sale, pour couvrir tous les sens de 'goret'. :') La réponse sérieuse est en note d'auteur du chapitre précédent :P !_

 _3) Absolument :D ! (du SasuNaru) Je prends le kiss et le nyaa et je les range précieusement dans une boîte à douceurs, merci pour ton commentaire :3 !_

 _ **Après ce commentaire, je me devais de faire la pub du site et page faceboobs 'Bescherelle Ta Mère'.** Allez voir ! C'est hilarant. Parce qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, et rire, ça, c'est garanti sur ce site ! Je suis absolument accro :P (et ça apprend des trucs, au pire!)_

 _ **Si vous suivez Ange Déchu** : Euh... Je viens de finir le chapitre 19 aujourd'hui. Cependant, comme j'aime me laisser le temps de relire, corriger, modifier, je ne posterai que demain au plus tôt ! tee-hee ^^"_

 _Et bien ! C'était long ! **Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent, et à celles qui ont commentées !** A la prochaine ! :D_


	4. Troisième Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **Ain't Nobody** de **Felix Jaehn** , ou **How Deep Is Your Love** de **Calvin Harris** pour la partie de Sakura. Pour la partie de Naruto, je recommande **Speechless** de **Candyland**. :D_

 _._

* * *

 **Troisième cliché**

* * *

.

Ses talons résonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'agence DarkPink. Sakura Haruno, actrice en vogue de vingt-quatre ans, marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle noua ses cheveux roses en queue de cheval à l'aide de l'élastique qu'elle tenait entre ses dents puis ouvrit son sac à main pour en sortir un miroir de poche. Toujours en marchant, elle ouvrit le miroir, regarda son maquillage et contempla ses traits gracieux. De grands yeux verts, une frange légère et quelques mèches roses plus courtes encadrant son visage et des lèvres pulpeuses lui firent face. Elle esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Après avoir rangé son miroir, elle examina sa robe en coton crème et arrangea les manches de son gilet gris clair. A son sac, elle avait attaché un foulard vert malachite, son préféré, car le temps se refroidissait rapidement en fin de journée.

Sur son passage, ses _kouhais_ la saluaient tous et toutes, admiratifs, timides ou bien enivré par sa grâce. Sa figure était parfaite, sa silhouette élancée et athlétique à la fois était enviée, et ses cheveux roses soyeux et pleins de reflets étaient on ne peut plus efficace signe caractéristique pour une célébrité. Elle adorait l'attention. Elle ne vivait que pour être au centre de toutes les conversations, et sa passion pour le cinéma était bien réelle. Depuis son enfance, et d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs la portaient, elle avait toujours désiré être sous les feux des projecteurs. A l'école, elle jouait le premier rôle dans les pièces de théâtres de fin d'année. Elle voulait qu'on la voit, qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on l'admire. Un jour, elle se ferait sûrement appeler Haruno- _sama_ par ses admirateurs. A vrai dire, ses fans étaient déjà très passionnés. Elle croulait sous les lettres et les cadeaux laissés à son nom à l'agence. Il était rare qu'il se passe un jour sans qu'on ne la prévienne qu'elle avait reçu quelque chose.

\- Haruno- _san_ , un colis a été laissé ce matin à l'accueil pour vous. Devons-nous l'apporter à votre agent ?

\- Hmmm, répondit-elle distraitement, un sourire d'ange aux lèvres.

Sa vie était un conte de fée, un rêve duquel elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Son univers était rempli d'amour et d'euphorie. Elle était l'idole de son temps. Mais elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Sa soif de popularité et d'attention ne tarissait jamais. Elle n'aurait de cesse de s'acharner au travail, enchaînant les rôles populaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit l'espoir de la nation, ou jusqu'à ce que les directeurs de films à l'étranger ne la propulsent à un rôle international. Elle le méritait. Elle avait travaillé dur toute son enfance pour ça, et rien que pour ça. Peu importe s'il avait fallu abandonner l'école, ses anciens amis, une vie normale, la possibilité de marcher dans les rues, elle avait volontiers échangé tout cela pour vivre pleinement sa destinée.

Enfin, elle atteignit le salon où plusieurs _senpais_ et _kouhais_ sous la supervision de son agent se relaxaient entre deux activités. Aujourd'hui, elle y trouva Sasori et Shikamaru, deux des acteurs masculins les plus tendance de la DarkPink. Sasori Chito profitait d'un fauteuil de massage. Ses cheveux roux et ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient cet éternel air sauvage et indomptable. Il aurait pu être _yakuza_ tant son attitude impétueuse avait fait parler de lui par le passé. A ses mains, il portait des bagues gothiques en acier. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt rock noir avec un dessin blanc stylisé, et d'un jean en cuir brillant. A ses poignets, des bracelets à clous accentuaient le côté rebelle du jeune homme. Ses baskets étaient prune et noires, avec des lacets multicolores. Il portait également un _keffieh_ bleu marin et noir autour du cou. Shikamaru Nara, l'éternel mécontent, était lui habillé d'une chemise aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, à carreaux noirs et taupe, avec un nœud papillon noir autour du col, ainsi que d'un bermuda noir et de baskets de ville décontractées. Il était la personne la plus flegmatique et désinvolte qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne savait jamais ce à quoi l'autre pensait, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux d'être l'un des jeunes acteurs les plus connus du pays. Shikamaru enchaînait de bons rôles, principalement dans des films d'actions ou historiques, et il avait toujours eu bonne presse. Mais il ne semblait pas plus épanoui et fier que cela. Une telle attitude dépassait son entendement. Elle l'appréciait tout de même, car le brun était plutôt agréable et amical une fois qu'on s'intéressait à lui et qu'on évitait de le harceler trop souvent. Il était bien plus fréquentable que le roux, un _playboy_ notoire qui ne se cachait pas d'avoir dragué directeurs et scénaristes, hommes ou femmes, pour réussir sa carrière. Sakura ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'embêtait à faire tout cela, puisqu'il était indéniablement bon devant la caméra. C'était sûrement pour cela que tout le monde fermait les yeux à l'agence et couvrait ses bavures, contrôlant ses apparences publiques et distribuant des pots-de-vin aux journalistes pour qu'ils n'exposent pas les nombreuses conquêtes du roux.

\- Shikamaru- _san_ , Sasori- _san_ , salua-t-elle avant de prendre place sur un canapé mordoré, non loin du Nara.

\- Yo, Sakura- _san_! répondit le brun sans pour autant quitter son portable des yeux.

\- Salutations, _hi_ - _me_ - _san_! susurra Sasori avant de pousser un petit soupir en changeant les réglages du siège massant.

Sakura ne releva pas le surnom idiot que lui donnait le rouquin et sortit à nouveau son miroir de poche ainsi qu'un tube de mascara.

\- Ton maquillage est déjà parfait, _hime_ - _san_. En revanche, on a entendu parler de ta rencontre avec Yamanaka- _san_. Vous deux faites sensation dès que vos chemins se croisent.

\- Cette sale pouffe, lâcha Sakura, toujours concentrée sur son maquillage. Comment une peste pareille obtient-elle des rôles dans des comédies romantiques ?

\- Allons, allons ! Elle et toi devriez être meilleures amies pour la vie ! Les deux actrices les plus prisées du pays, la blonde et la rose c'est un combo gagnant ! tenta Sasori.

\- Ne me fait pas rire. Amies ? Même pas en rêve. Mais si tu aimes Yamanaka à ce point, ne te gênes pas, saute-la, rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard méprisant au roux.

\- Aouch ! accusa-t-il. Shikamaru ? Un petit mot pour changer de conversation ?

Le brun resta silencieux un instant, puis releva la tête.

\- Hmmm, et comment ça s'est fini avec la scénariste de ton dernier film ? demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

Sasori soupira bruyamment avant de reprocher au brun de ne pas du tout l'aider dans cette histoire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu resteras toujours ma préférée, _hime_ - _san_ , personne ne t'arrive à la cheville !

\- Naturellement, approuva-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt décrocher un nouveau film de Ketsudo. Les rumeurs disent que l'acteur pour le rôle principal sera Itachi Uchiha. Du coup, Iruka- _san_ a contacté Ketsudo pour me proposer.

Ketsudo était un directeur particulièrement prisé depuis quelques années. Tous ses films étaient des _hits_ et jouer pour lui assurait de nombreux contrats publicitaires par la suite.

\- Uchiha- _san_ , hein ? On va fricoter avec l'ennemi ?

\- Ta gueule, la _geisha_. Pas tout le monde ouvre les cuisses pour le premier venu. Qu'il soit à la Chuusaki ou non, il reste l'acteur numéro un du pays. Jouer avec lui me donne naturellement la place de numéro un, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Trop bruyant, déclara Shikamaru avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, peu intéressé par la dispute entre ses collègues.

Au même moment, Iruka Umino, leur agent, arriva dans le salon. Il salua gentiment Shikamaru qui lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher vers elle, ne laissant pas la chance à Sasori de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Sakura- _san_ , prête ?

\- Tout-à-fait, Iruka- _san_! Partons vite, avant que je ne sois contaminée par la bêtise de Sasori- _san_ , déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- Allons, allons, vous et Shikamaru- _san_ vous entendez si bien d'ordinaire ! répondit son agent.

Iruka Umino était un homme bon, et un agent efficace. Elle se rendait bien compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir quelqu'un de si bienveillant à ses côtés. Sa famille ne pensait d'elle qu'en terme d'argent reçu. L'Umino était la dernière personne qui se souciait de sa santé et de son bien-être. Il était toujours présent ou prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient élégamment dans sa nuque, et une fine cicatrice traversait son visage horizontalement, barrant son nez. Il était de taille moyenne, toujours impeccable sur lui, mais il faisait aussi figure de grand frère pour ses protégés. Peu importe ses caprices, peu importe ses demandes déraisonnables de petite fille, son agent ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Il savait bien qu'elle faisait l'enfant maintenant faute d'avoir pu le faire avant, poussée par sa mère à exploiter son talent. Et elle avait suivi la femme avec toute sa bonne volonté, elle avait cru en ces doux rêves faits de paillettes et de lumière. Et elle continuait, même maintenant qu'elle faisait en sorte d'éviter celle qui avait été son modèle pendant longtemps. Elle continuait, parce qu'elle ne savait plus que faire ça. Et parce que si jamais elle arrêtait un jour, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui lui resterait. S'il lui restait quelque chose. Alors Sakura comptait sur son avidité. Il fallait qu'elle en veuille plus. Et Iruka Umino l'aiderait à exister dans ce monde qui était le sien pour toujours.

.

.

La façade légèrement rosée, la structure rappelant un palais européen et une étendue d'eau accueillant en son centre une fontaine, le tout entouré de verdure avec les montagnes en fond, le cadre exceptionnel qu'offrait l' _Imperial Hotel_ à _hibiya_ , situé derrière le palais impérial, ne laissa pas de marbre le photographe. Profitant de la verdure extérieure puis de l'intérieur même de l'hôtel gigantesque, il réalisa peut-être l'une de ses plus belles collections de photos. Il acheva son travail dans un hall majestueux mélangeant un tapis rouge et doré à des piliers bruns. Au centre, une plante trônait sous un magnifique lustre en pierres véritables. La lumière tamisée donna une allure noble à ses modèles qui posèrent dans différents vêtements chics et élégants.

\- Pour moi, c'est bon. Nous allons terminer ici, annonça-t-il de sa voix claire.

Les modèles le remercièrent et les assistants se précipitèrent pour enlever le matériel. Pas peu fier d'avoir eu la chance de venir travailler dans un endroit pareil, quittant le studio un instant, le photographe ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de ranger son appareil photo. Un homme faisant parti du personnel de l'hôtel lui signala qu'il était invité à se rendre dans le restaurant s'il le désirait. Il refusa poliment et continua à s'affairer tout en saluant ses assistants.

\- Dans ce cas, nous vous retrouverons aux studios, Uzumaki- _san_. La plupart d'entre nous avons une autre séance dans une heure, prévint l'un d'entre eux.

\- Pas de soucis, Taka- _san_. On se voit plus tard !

Naruto s'occupa de son matériel, puis fouilla dans la poche de sa veste kaki pour en sortir les clés d'une chambre. On lui avait laissé investir les lieux pour l'occasion, et il avait travaillé plusieurs heures d'affilées. Lui et les assistants étaient meurtris. Après tout, l' _Imperial Hotel_ n'était pas petit. Il avait fallut tout déplacer de nombreuses fois, et attendre que les maquilleurs et stylistes aident les modèles à changer de tenues et de styles. Naruto redressa ses lunettes à monture noire avant de passer son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, puis toucha machinalement le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Le pendentif, un lacet accueillant une pierre mélangeant une infinité de tons bleus et verts, était son bien le plus précieux. Il le passait autour de son cou cérémonieusement tous les matins, avant de choisir des lunettes et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux pour cacher son visage. Il s'était tellement habitué à cela que lui-même ne savait plus vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Son image en tête la plus proche était son visage sur les photos de ses séances nocturnes. Mais là encore, il était maquillé, portait divers accessoires qui le changeait à volonté et à l'infini.

Content de lui, l'Uzumaki partit dans les couloirs de l'hôtel afin de regagner sa chambre. En chemin, des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui. Quelqu'un courrait, c'était certain. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait avoir la curieuse idée de courir dans un hôtel que quelque chose le percuta dans son dos.

\- Ouf !

Pris par surprise, il se retourna. Avant même de voir le visage de l'individu, il sentit deux mains le saisir fermement aux épaules. Puis, face à lui, visiblement à bout de souffle, un jeune homme brun le regardait, l'air passablement énervé. Malheureusement pour Naruto, il ne s'agissait pas non plus que n'importe quel brun.

\- U-Uchiha- _san_? bégaya-t-il.

\- Bien, tu as fini par retenir mon nom. Conduis-moi à ta chambre, lança l'autre d'un ton sec.

Le monde sembla vaciller autour de Naruto. Le modèle dédaigneux venait de lui ordonner quelque chose. Et pas non plus n'importe quelle chose. Pire, le souffle chaud du brun avait apporté avec lui l'odeur d'alcool. Il hésita un instant entre s'énerver et partir en courant, paniqué, mais ce fut le brun qui parla le premier.

\- Magnes-toi. Ces paparazzis sont plus rapides que des pumas !

D'autres pas pressants retentirent. Naruto savait à quel point les paparazzis étaient horribles. Lui-même lorsqu'il intervenait à l'extérieur avec des célébrités faisait bien attention à ne pas entrer dans leur champ de vision. Après tout, il ne tenait pas à ce que qui que ce soit voit son visage, ou pire, l'affiche dans les magazines, même en tout petit, flou, en arrière plan. Il attrapa le poignet du modèle et le tira à sa suite. Heureusement, sa chambre n'était pas bien loin. Il poussa l'Uchiha à l'intérieur, vérifia que les paparazzis n'étaient pas encore en vue, et referma la porte derrière lui.

'Maintenant, tu peux t'énerver.'

\- Oy, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici, mais-

\- Ta gueule, l'étudiant, coupa le brun.

Naruto vit rouge. Son sang bouillait en lui. Mais en posant son regard sur le modèle, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun était complètement débraillé. Sa chemise blanche était entrouverte, laissant sa gorge apparente, recouverte de sueur. Ses cheveux, noir de jais, étaient toujours impeccables, mais des perles de sueurs collaient quelques mèches sur son front. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et des baskets couleur olive. Il était affalé au sol, comme une anomalie dans la riche chambre beige et marron, à moitié sur la moquette, un bras accoudé sur le lit confortable où Naruto avait déposé le matériel dont il n'avait pas eu besoin. Pourtant, à voir la musculature du brun, il n'aurait jamais deviné que celui-ci n'était pas sportif. Bien qu'on voyait ses clavicules bien apparentes, et qu'il avait le bassin étroit, il n'en restait pas moins musclé. Il était indéniablement très beau, d'une beauté non forcée. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Naruto y avait surtout vu la laideur de son attitude, sa façon malsaine de plisser ses yeux de colère et le froncement de son nez lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'autres personnes. Il voyait souvent à travers les apparences, parce que son métier l'avait ainsi forgé. A force de voir des visages, des mouvements, des postures, il finissait par en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le désirait sur les personnes qui venaient au studio. D'un simple coup d'œil, il voyait l'essentiel chez les gens. Et l'essentiel chez l'Uchiha était morbide. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas l'expliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose de très noir chez l'individu. Nul doute qu'il cachait des secrets à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il n'était pas intéressé par quoi. Seul le paradoxe du brun l'intéressait. Souvent, une personne laide à l'intérieur finissait inévitablement par l'être à l'extérieur. Mais l'Uchiha restait beau, les traits bien dessinés, les gestes élégants et aériens, et d'une virilité qui contrastait avec son visage étroit et ses yeux noirs profonds. C'était plus son aura qui transpirait toutes les ténèbres qui devaient emplir sa vie, et les démons qui l'accompagnaient ou le pourchassaient. Sasuke Uchiha était bel et bien une anomalie, et il ne savait quoi en faire. Jiraiya avait eu raison, il était son type. Pas dans un sens intime, mais en tant que modèle. Le mannequin était tout à fait le type de perle rare qu'il recherchait, une personnalité complexe et difficile à cerner, malgré ce qui paraissait être évident aux premiers abords. Il avait été si sûr de lui après avoir interrompu sa séance, et aujourd'hui, le simple fait de croiser des paparazzis l'avait fait fuir comme un voleur, transpirant sans gêne, s'affalant dans la chambre d'un presque inconnu.

\- Me clamse pas dans les bras, je suis pressé, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Le brun ne répondit rien, encore à bout de souffle. Naruto le regarda passer sa main sur son visage d'un geste las, chassant la sueur de son front. Les sentiments du blond se bataillèrent avant qu'il ne se sente finalement obligé de servir un verre d'eau à son « invité ». Il avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il n'était pas non plus horrible à ce point. Il aurait voulu être plus égoïste en général, mais apparemment, son bon fond le rattrapait toujours en courant. En silence, il tendit un verre d'eau au mannequin. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent avant que l'autre ne prenne conscience de la chose et attrape faiblement le verre. Une fois vidé, d'une traite, il le posa à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Naruto, étant lui-même un travailleur acharné, reconnut ce qui arrivait au mannequin.

\- Oy, tu fais de l'hypoglycémie. Depuis quand t'as pas mangé ?

\- … manger, murmura l'Uchiha, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Hn ?

\- Oui, manger, boire, se sustenter, quel mot faut-il pour que sa seigneurie comprenne qu'il va bientôt tomber dans les pommes ?

\- …

Naruto soupira. Sasuke leva la tête vers lui, le regardant sans le voir. Il eut le souffle coupé par la vision du brun, gorge découverte, tout en sueur, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ce qui lui donnait un air indécemment sensuel.

'Pas moyen !' pensa-t-il.

Mais une fois encore, il fut vaincu en quelques secondes. Les yeux remplis de regrets, il alla chercher sur le lit, du côté de la fenêtre, sa boîte à _bento_. Il avait refusé d'aller au restaurant de l'hôtel car il avait amené son propre déjeuner. Après tout, il était excellent cuisiner. L'habitude de n'avoir que lui pour se nourrir l'avait rendu habile dans l'art culinaire, et son côté fantaisiste et créatif le poussait à toujours se surpasser sur ses _bentos_. Souvent, il en ramenait pour ses deux amis, qui poussaient sans défaut des petits cris excités en découvrant ses créations. Il adorait donner des visages ou confectionner des formes d'animaux avec ses ingrédients. A contrecœur, il enleva le couvercle, ramassa une paire de baguettes et déposa le tout à côté du modèle.

\- Mange. Et t'avises pas de laisser une seule miette, prévint-il.

L'Uchiha lui lança un drôle de regard, posa ses yeux sur la boîte, puis sur lui à nouveau, et prit enfin la boîte sur ses genoux. D'un geste mal assuré, il prit les baguettes, et contempla un moment le contenu de la boîte. Naruto ne le montra pas, mais il était vexé. Il pensait honnêtement être très bon cuisiner, et il était persuadé que sa nourriture donnait envie. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'hésiter. Lui-même avait très envie de reprendre son repas et de l'engloutir comme un goinfre.

Enfin, le brun prit sa première bouchée. Le blond regarda la scène comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une vidéo jouée au ralenti. Pour l'occasion, il avait particulièrement soigné la présentation. La partie de droite était du riz au curry déguisé en panda grâce à des algues, et l'autre était une petite salade avec quelques morceaux de bœuf et des saucisses coupées en forme de petits poulpes. Il avait aussi glissé sur les côtés quelques tranches d'omelette finement épicée. Lorsque l'Uchiha posa la bouchée sur sa langue, Naruto sentit son estomac se creuser. Le brun mâcha lentement, comme absent, et avala finalement. Ce fut alors la première fois que le photographe vit le visage de l'impassible mannequin s'illuminer, et ses yeux s'agrandir.

'Hehe, personne ne peut y résister,' se félicita-t-il mentalement.

L'autre resta un moment figé sur place, les baguettes en l'air, avant de s'attaquer avec soin à finir le repas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait le contenu, il sembla reprendre des couleurs. Naruto lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait trouvé dans le mini-frigo pour accompagner son repas. Le brun la vida très rapidement, et reprit son repas. Le tout se passa en silence. Il décida alors de laisser l'autre manger de son côté et débarrassa le lit de ses affaires pour être prêt à repartir. Après tout, sa journée de travail ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, et s'arrêta pour regarder ses messages. Une fois fait, il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, et informa d'une voix plate, peu décidé à aider l'autre avec trop d'enthousiasme, ce qu'il avait lu.

\- Mes assistants viennent de me prévenir que Yuko Urada vient d'arriver dans l'hôtel. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de paparazzis qui traînait par ici pour les photos se soit rassemblé autour d'elle. Après tout, Urada- _san_ fait les meilleurs films d'auteur depuis trente ans.

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien et continua de manger. Une fois fini, il déposa le _bento_ respectueusement sur le lit, et posa les baguettes en équilibre dessus. Il s'essuya la bouche avec son poignet droit et se leva complètement, étendant ses jambes endolories. Sans un mot ni un remerciement, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le système du blond. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir jamais pu penser à aider un ingrat pareil.

\- Uchiha, prévint-il. C'est la dernière fleur que je te fais. Retire ta séance avec moi, ou tu vas le regretter.

\- …

\- Trop d'audace ne serait pas bon pour ta carrière dans ce cas. Je doute que tu tiennes à voir ton vrai visage sur mes photos.

Son ton avait beau être menaçant, l'Uchiha ne se retourna pas. Il pencha simplement la tête, et Naruto l'entendit lâcher un rire méprisant. Celui qu'il venait d'aider n'ajouta rien et partit aussitôt, vif comme l'éclair.

Lui aussi, finit par rire. Un rire sadique.

'Très bien. Tu me cherches ? Tu vas me trouver, enfoiré.'

Son sourire s'étira, inquiétant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il croisait ce petit impudent. La prochaine fois, il lui ferait mordre la poussière. Psychologiquement. Peu de gens avaient osé le défier, mais il ne fallait jamais le mettre en colère. Sous ses airs d'adolescent mal coiffé se cachait quelqu'un de fier et rancunier. Il serait sans pitié, et ferait comme avec toutes les célébrités qui l'avaient regardé de haut. Il prendrait les photos les plus vraies de l'Uchiha, et exposerait sa vraie nature sur papier glacé.

Décidé à faire payer le mannequin, il repartit d'un bon pas. Il ne le vit dans aucun couloir et continua. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôtel, il ne vit même plus la fontaine, ou la végétation, ou bien encore les montages en arrière plan. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui, et il esquiva sans peine les journalistes massés autour de l'actrice. En sortant du domaine de l'hôtel, il manqua un individu, tapis dans l'ombre, un appareil photo braqué sur lui.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Le chapitre vous a plu ? ^^_

 _Petit conseil: **Ne jugez pas trop vite les personnages :3** Mais en tout cas, ça chauffe entre Naruto et Sasuke hahaha ! (Awww. :P)_

 ** _Qu'avez vous pensé de Sakura ? Sasori ? Shikamaru ?_**

 ** _Qui va gagner au jeu du "tu m'cherches, j'te bouffe" entre Sasuke et Naruto ? :P_**

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un **commentaire** , ça fait toujours plaisir :P J'ai envie de savoir comment va évoluer votre opinion des personnages ! ^^_

 _ **Si vous suivez Ange Déchu** : Ahem... J'ai environ 1 page et demi du prochain chapitre d'écrit, donc... Patience ? ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_


	5. Quatrième Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **Pretty Little Gangster** de **Ryder**. :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Quatrième cliché**

* * *

 **.**

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été erratiques. La fin de la promotion de son film _Espions_ n'avait pas apporté le repos espéré, quand les contrats publicitaires et les interventions dans des émissions de télé s'étaient enchaînés. De plus, son agent avait déjà prévu la suite, lui dénichant un nouveau scénario susceptible de l'intéresser. Maintenant, il devait reprendre les séances d'entraînements pour se préparer à un nouveau rôle d'action. Son personnage lui plaisait, alors il voulait lui rendre justice, et délivrer la meilleure interprétation possible. Le temps était compté avant le début du tournage, et ses heures de sommeils devenaient de plus en plus rares, et précieuses.

Exténué, il entra dans son agence, la Chuusaki, avec des lunettes noires afin de cacher les cernes qui s'agrandissaient de jour en jour sous ses yeux. Il salua poliment les personnes qu'il croisait, et une fois l'ascenseur arrivé à son étage, il se permit d'enlever les lunettes ridicules. Tous les autres acteurs ici travaillaient avec acharnement. C'était une armée de pandas cernés qui occupaient ces lieux, alors il n'eut pas peur de faire tâche.

\- Oh, Uchiha- _san_! Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? s'exclama une jeune actrice en s'approchant.

\- Mayuri- _san_ , salua-t-il accompagné d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous teniez debout avec votre emploi du temps ! lança la jeune femme en examinant son visage, l'air impressionnée.

\- Je me pose la même question, affirma-t-il, perplexe.

\- Ah, oui ! La nouvelle. Satoru- _san_ m'avait dit pour votre prochain film. Et ce matin, avant d'arriver, je suis allée au salon de coiffure. Apparemment, votre prochaine partenaire à l'écran n'est autre que Sakura Haruno ! Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hm. DarkPink, huh ? commenta-t-il, pensif.

La DarkPink était l'agence rivale de la Chuusaki. Depuis des années, les deux agences produisaient les meilleurs acteurs sur le marché, sans qu'aucune de prenne vraiment la place de numéro un. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce genre de chose, mais il savait que toute l'équipe de tournage le serait. Il voyait déjà les membres du staff marcher sur des œufs autour de lui et de l'actrice aux cheveux roses si reconnaissables. Il était peu banal que des acteurs des deux agences se croisent sur des tournages, car les dirigeants et fondateurs des deux géants étaient connus pour se détester cordialement.

\- Je vois, conclut-il.

L'actrice rit un moment, peu étonnée par son manque de réaction, et le félicita une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Il continua sa route, et croisa un groupe de jeunes femmes s'extasiant devant les pages d'un magazine. L'une d'elle le vit, et le salua de la main.

\- Itachi- _san_ , votre frère cadet est vraiment canon. Ca court naturellement dans votre ADN, pas vrai ? railla-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil taquin.

Il finit par sourire. Il avait l'habitude des remarques de ses charmantes collègues ou du personnel de l'agence. Tout le monde jouait de son physique, sûrement parce qu'ils appréciaient qu'il n'ait pas la grosse tête pour autant. Alors ils jouaient les fans et le complimentaient de façon joueuse. En revanche, le groupe de filles rameutées autour du magazine semblait réellement apprécier son petit frère. Et qui résisterait à un physique pareil. Après tout, Sasuke était un Uchiha. Il en avait la posture, la présence, le charisme, l'élégance et surtout cette attitude imperméable aux futilités esthétiques du monde extérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les pages du magazine, où son frère prenait la pose, fier, concentré, regardant l'objectif droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles perçantes. Quelque chose lui fit néanmoins froncer les sourcils. L'une des photos, où son frère posait la chemise ouverte, l'alarma. Sasuke semblait avoir perdu du poids. On lui voyait les côtes. Et, lui vivant, jamais il ne laisserait son cadet affamé. Il se doutait que le jeune homme avait un emploi du temps aussi chargé que le sien, mais il était une véritable mère poule. Concerné, il décida de prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère adoré. Il lui fallait simplement trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait sortir son téléphone sans être dérangé ou sollicité. Après tout, à part son petit frère et l'agence, personne ne connaissait son numéro de téléphone, et il aimait les choses ainsi. Il avait demandé à Sasuke de faire de même, mais sans insister car l'autre l'aurait fait de toute façon, peu intéressé dans une chose telle que « se lier d'amitié », ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, lui. Il trouvait son petit frère bien isolé. Si lui se permettait quelques aventures, et avait de bons amis dans son milieu, il doutait que son frère ait jamais partagé un seul café avec qui que ce soit.

Arrivant dans un espace où peu de monde circulait, il décida d'entrer dans un local à fournitures qui prenait tout l'espace central de l'étage. Il savait par expérience que la porte qui débouchait de l'autre côté ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Aussi, il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira silencieusement, et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'apprêta à prendre son téléphone de la poche de son blazer qu'il remarqua quelque chose à travers les étagères remplies de matériel. Dos au mur, à côté de la deuxième porte, se tenait Ino Yamanaka, l'actrice la plus populaire de son agence. La jolie blonde portait une élégante robe blanche avec des fleurs bleues imprimées, surmontée d'un gilet bleu également, et le tout serré à la taille avec une ceinture marron large en cuir. Elle avait aujourd'hui tressé ses longs cheveux en une natte, tout en laissant une mèche couvrir la moitié droite de son visage, tandis que les mèches rebelles à gauche étaient maintenues par une petite pince bordeaux.

Itachi remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'actrice avait la tête baissée, mais il l'apercevait se mordre la lèvre. Ses poings serrés tremblaient légèrement, et son corps se crispait par moment. Intrigué, il resta dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, il surprit une conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la porte à côté de laquelle la blonde se tenait. Un groupe de fille, à en juger par les voix.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de saluer cette conne ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Je suis bien plus vieille qu'elle !

\- Pareil ! Elle s'attend vraiment à ce que tout le monde la traite comme une reine ? J'en vomirais !

\- Hahaha, ce qui serait drôle, c'est que les rumeurs avec Haruno soient vraies. Ca me dirait bien de me servir de l'autre _bubble-gum_ pour faire tomber cette blondasse.

\- Depuis le temps, ils devraient arrêter de lui donner des rôles. Qui ne se lasse pas, sérieusement ? Qu'elle crève !

\- J'suis sûre qu'elle couche pour réussir, là, avec ses yeux de biches ! Pas moyen qu'elle ait jamais sucé pour obtenir un rôle ! C'est la pire actrice qui soit !

\- Urgh ! Son jeu m'écœure ! Elle prend de la drogue ou quoi ? Je viens à peine d'arriver, et clairement, je suis mille fois meilleure qu'elle ! Pétasse !

Itachi fut soufflé. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de la compétition dans son milieu, il n'imaginait pas ses collègues si haineuses. Ses poings à lui aussi se serrèrent, et sa mâchoire se crispa. A ses yeux, rien ne justifiait des propos aussi dégradants et insultants. De plus, les commentaires cuisants n'avaient rien d'objectif. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte du talent de la Yamanaka. Il regardait peu la télévision, mais il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir jouer. Ino Yamanaka était bonne actrice.

Un sanglot l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Des remarques fusèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, accusant la jeune femme blonde des pires vices. Ino semblait incapable de fuir loin de tout ce venin lancé gratuitement dans son dos. Ces filles la massacraient purement et simplement. Qu'auraient-elles dit si elles avaient su qu'Ino écoutait toute leur conversation ? Il était en colère. Ce genre de bassesse n'était pas digne de qui que ce soit. Il s'avança, les sourcils froncés, vers la blonde. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. L'actrice sentit sa présence, et releva la tête, prise par surprise. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, ses lèvres pincées, et son nez rougi. Une envie soudaine de détruire quelque chose prit place en lui. A la place, il saisit la blonde par le poignet et l'attira à lui, l'enlaçant fermement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter ça, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de sa collègue.

La jeune femme trembla un instant dans ses bras, étouffant avec peine ses sanglots. Elle plaça ses mains glacées sur son torse, et le poussa faiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Casses-toi ! le rembarra-t-elle sèchement.

\- Têtue comme une mule, souffla-t-il.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et posa une main dans les cheveux blonds. La conversation continuait derrière la porte, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour empêcher l'actrice détruite dans ses bras d'en entendre plus. Mais Ino ne sembla pas vouloir de son aide, et le repoussa à nouveau, toujours avec aussi peu de force. Il était évident à ses yeux que l'autre craquait, et tentait de le cacher.

\- Si tu tiens à tes couilles, laisse-moi tranquille, Uchiha !

Les mots se voulaient invectivant, mais la voix de la blonde se brisa à la dernière syllabe. Il la considéra un instant. Dans les yeux bleus, une lueur de détermination flasha. Ino utilisa la manche de son gilet pour tamponner son visage puis tira de son sac en bandoulière une paire de lunette qu'elle installa d'un geste expert sur son nez fin, cachant ses yeux rouges. Elle leva le menton, hautaine, et le dépassa. Il la vit hésiter une seconde devant la porte, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, s'éloignant des voix mauvaises des actrices qui n'avaient visiblement pas fini de la prendre pour cible.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre devant moi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui adresser ces mots, mais il se promit de le faire un jour. Ce n'était pas un secret que le monde de l' _entertainment_ pouvait être destructeur, et il appréciait sincèrement la blonde, la croisant de temps en temps. Il savait bien que sa personnalité difficile n'était qu'une façade qui ne convainquait que les gens que cela arrangeait. Mais avec lui, Ino Yamanaka était bien souvent courtoise et lumineuse, bien plus détendue qu'en compagnie d'autres collègues féminines.

D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit son téléphone. Après un long soupir, il se décida à contacter son frère. Sasuke aussi avait peut-être besoin de son aide, et il répondrait présent.

.

.

Le bruit de la circulation lui donna la migraine. S'il devait choisir l'aspect qu'il détestait le plus dans le fait de travailler à Tokyo, c'était bien d'être coincé dans la circulation en permanence. A travers la vitre teintée, il voyait les gens s'affairer comme des fourmis ouvrières. L'image le fit sourire en coin. Il calla son menton dans sa main, son coude reposant sur la portière du van, et observa la foule massée sur le trottoir. Ses pensées le guidèrent hors du temps, et se fut Kasaki Uri qui le ramena sur terre.

\- On arrive, Uchiha. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, alors je saluerai simplement Yubi- _san_. Seiro doit commencer son contrat publicitaire aujourd'hui, on se verra demain.

\- Hn, répondit Sasuke comme à son habitude.

Il suivit l'agent dans les bureaux de la Light Art, et le laissa faire la conversation avec le directeur. Un nouveau livre érotique était posé sur le bureau. Il en aurait presque ri, mais rester dans son mutisme était bien trop tentant. Le personnage du directeur lui plaisait. L'homme avait l'air d'être un quarantenaire coincé dans le corps d'un vieillard avec la mentalité d'un sale gamin. Et grâce à l'étrange personnage, il allait pouvoir arroser le photographe arrogant de son charisme et lui faire regretter sa façon de lui parler.

Les événements à l' _Imperial Hotel_ lui revinrent néanmoins en mémoire. Ce jour-là, il avait dû rencontrer un client particulièrement grossier, un certain M. Itoshi. Comme à son habitude, Kasaki l'avait encore planté là, répondant à un autre de ses poulains. La présence de paparazzis lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid, et, en fuyant la chambre de l'homme qui venait de prendre son bon plaisir en utilisant son corps mal nourri, il était tombé sur ce même photographe irritant. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Seulement, il s'était sentit mal, et était encore légèrement embarrassé d'avoir poussé l'autre à l'aider.

'Oy, tu fais de l'hypoglycémie. Depuis quand t'as pas mangé ?'

L'ironie lui donna envie de gerber. Comment se faisait-il qu'un pouilleux comme le blond soit plus perceptif que son agent ? Kasaki Uri ne s'intéressait absolument pas de savoir s'il mangeait. Et pour cela, il avait pris la situation à son avantage. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il passait des journées entières sans avaler quoi que ce soit. Cela le rendait faible, et cette faiblesse réveillait une colère sourde en lui. Et il aimait cette violence qui habitait ses pensées. Il n'essayait pas à proprement parler de s'affamer, mais il se félicitait silencieusement le soir, en rentrant chez lui, quand il apercevait à quel point il abandonnait son propre corps. Malgré cela, personne n'avait fait de remarque. Il n'était pas inhabituel d'être maigre pour un mannequin. Probablement qu'on prendrait encore des photos de lui s'il n'était qu'un cadavre pourrissant au sol.

\- Uchiha, Sai To, ton maquilleur, va arriver. Suis-le. Je m'en vais. Merci, Yubi- _san_.

Sasuke releva la tête, et regarda son agent partir sans un regard pour lui. Un garçon de son âge environ, la peau pâle comme un mort, et des cheveux noirs comme les siens, entra. Il lui tendit la main et se présenta. Il ne répondit rien et le suivit. Bientôt assis sur un tabouret, il laissa le brun faire son maquillage et lui parler de ses tenues. La salle était vide, ce qui lui sembla étrange pour un studio aussi prisé. Son regard se perdit sur les vêtements rangés sur des rails. Le maquilleur sembla comprendre ses interrogations muettes, et pencha la tête vers lui, curieux.

\- Hum… Uchiha- _san_. Je ne demande pas cela pour vous effrayer mais… avez-vous d'une quelconque façon mis en colère Uzumaki Naruto?

Il arqua un sourcil, et planta ses yeux onyx dans ceux du maquilleur.

\- Hahaha, rit l'autre, visiblement gêné. C'est juste qu'il ne recevrait jamais un mannequin seul. C'est assez…mauvais signe ? De toute évidence, vous avez dû faire quelque chose d'inapproprié pour le décider à vous recevoir sans assistant.

Sa fausse politesse hérissa Sasuke. Ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis qu'il jaugeait le brun. Son sourire le dégoûtait. Il lui importait peu ce que l'Uzumaki pensait. Dans quelques minutes, il lui ferait avaler son arrogance et le remettrait définitivement à sa place.

\- Tu es maquilleur. Maquille, menaça-t-il.

Si le brun était choqué, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et se remit à sa tâche en silence. Il eut envie de soupirer de satisfaction mais se retint. Après tout, l'autre avait des pinceaux à deux millimètres de ses yeux. Il était dédaigneux, mais pas téméraire. Lorsque cela fut fini, il entra dans le studio, et fut surpris de l'ambiance tamisée. Le décor était beaucoup plus simple, et l'éclairage bien plus maîtrisé. Même ses tenues n'étaient pas aussi extravagantes que celles des jumeaux qu'il avait aperçus la dernière fois. Cependant, il respectait le choix du photographe. De toute évidence, il avait cerné son style sans effort. Et puis il venait non pas pour un concept mais pour son _book_. Sasuke n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que le blond avait tout de même fait des recherches sur lui. Il avait beau être insupportable et vulgaire, il devait reconnaître que l'Uzumaki était très professionnel, à défaut de le montrer à travers sa garde-robe ou son vocabulaire.

Sai l'amena au photographe, toujours vêtu comme un bon à rien à l'université. A nouveau en gilet à capuche bordeaux et en bermuda noir, le blond le salua froidement. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'un sourire en coin accompagné d'un bref hochement de tête. Il entendit le maquilleur souffler « je comprends » à l'autre et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Mais le brun s'éclipsa aussitôt, le laissant parfaitement seul avec le photographe.

\- Bien. Uchiha- _san_ , commençons, énonça de sa voix claire le photographe.

Sasuke fut étonné de voir que le blond le traitait comme n'importe quel client. Une fois encore, ses cheveux dorés et de grosses lunettes de style cachaient son visage, alors il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du photographe. Il décida d'entrer dans le jeu. Le blond semblait plus jeune que lui, et il le dépassait d'une tête, mais il devait apprécier sa maturité dans l'instant présent. Le photographe le dirigea, d'une voix douce et limpide. Rien ne laissait transparaître leur conflit. Aucune mention ne fut faite de l'hôtel.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour tout l'or du monde, mais il prit plaisir à prendre la pose pour le blond. Il le trouvait rafraîchissant, et presque attentionné dans sa façon de le guider. Jamais il ne vit le regard du photographe, mais il savait qu'il était sincère. Il ne jouait pas d'une politesse fausse comme son collègue maquilleur.

Parfois, il le regardait changer d'objectif et en profitait pour l'analyser, pour essayer de comprendre ce que pensait l'autre et pourquoi son attitude était si détachée. Il en fut presque vexé. Il était venu pour lui faire la misère, mais à la place, il passait un bon moment. Et ça, ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Jamais. De ses prunelles onyx, il détailla les mouvements de l'autre, apprécia une nouvelle fois sa façon de bouger. Le blond était plus fin que dans ses souvenirs. Sa taille était étroite, et il devinait qu'en dépit de son allure athlétique, le photographe devait être léger comme une plume. Peut-être s'il n'avait pas des allures de _geek_ pouvait-il être en réalité agréable à regarder. Il ne le saurait jamais, n'ayant pas la chance d'apercevoir clairement le visage de l'autre. Mais lors de leur première rencontre, il avait bien vu les lignes de sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Ses cheveux d'or sentaient un mélange de miel et de pêche.

'Sasuke, ta gueule.'

Il était évident qu'il trouvait l'Uzumaki attirant. Il était gai, après tout. Ce sale clochard vulgaire était aussi celui qui avait sacrifié son repas pour lui sans un mot. Il était parti comme un voleur car il n'avait pas su quoi dire, tout simplement. L'alcool n'avait pas aidé, et être Uchiha signifiait que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne remercierait quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant que le blond. Mais il était déstabilisé face au photographe, à présent. Sa personnalité semblait plus complexe que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, passionné puis hors de lui en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Hm, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça l'Uzumaki en hochant la tête.

Un peu décontenancé de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de sortir tout son jeu d'Uchiha supérieur, Sasuke alla se rhabiller. Il retourna ensuite dans le studio. Dans un coin, sur un ordinateur, le blond consultait les photos. Sans siège, le blond s'était juste penché, les coudes sur le bureau tandis que sa main droite cliquait sur la souris de temps en temps. Il se permit d'admirer le fessier du blond, profitant d'arriver dans son dos. Il fut presque excité quand il vit le photographe se tortiller légèrement, gêné par la position, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Après des années passées à se demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement asexué, ce n'était pas le moment d'être en chaleur à la vue d'un moins que rien. Sasuke ne bandait presque jamais. Ses seuls rapports sexuels étaient ces moments de pure autodestruction qu'il permettait, saoul ou drogué, dans les mains d'hommes pervers ayant l'âge de son père. Mais il préférait ne pas penser à son père. A part cela, il avait couché dans sa jeunesse avec quelques filles et garçons, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Il ne ressentait rien pour personne. Le plus proche de la notion de sentiment s'éveillant en lui devait être la timide affection qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre la bouche et babille des stupidités. Tout ce qui semblait rendre heureux les gens, dans leurs rapports, lui semblait inaccessible et vain. De toute façon, il se refusait la moindre chose agréable. Il ne voulait pas du bonheur. Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse. Il n'éprouvait d'allégresse qu'en se faisant souffrir. Sa jouissance était cette sensation d'être malade qui l'habitait souvent après s'être assuré qu'il détruisait le peu de raison et de santé mentale qu'il lui restait. Ses rares moments d'euphorie, il les vivait en inscrivant un nouveau nom à l'encre rouge dans son carnet.

\- Ah, Uchiha- _san_. Vous pouvez consulter vos photos sur mon ordinateur, proposa poliment le photographe.

Quelque chose dans le ton du blond lui sembla étrange. Il s'approcha, et le photographe se décala sur le côté pour lui laisser l'accès à l'ordinateur portable. Ses photos s'étalaient sur tout l'écran. Il fut soufflé par les clichés. Ses poses parfaites, bien sûr, il ne les devait qu'à lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui se dégageait du travail de l'Uzumaki. Curieux, il s'empara de la souris, et cliqua sur plusieurs photos afin de les agrandir. Son visage se décomposa rapidement. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il lui semblait qu'il ne respirait plus. D'apparence flatteuse à cause de son corps, les photos ne l'étaient plus du tout lorsqu'il consultait son visage. Le photographe avait capturé non pas des expressions contrôlées et charismatiques, mais son naturel. Et son visage naturel était effrayant. Dans son regard, sa bouche entrouverte, la position de sa gorge exposée, se mélangeaient luxure et noirceur. Devant lui, son visage figé sur photo lui répondait, lui exprimait toute la laideur de sa personnalité. Il se trouva soudain répugnant, exposé ainsi. Il semblait pouvoir lire dans ses yeux photographiés tout l'immondice et la répugnance qui formaient son quotidien. Toute la froideur de sa personne se répandait sur les clichés. Il était malsain, et c'est exactement ce qu'avait capturé l'Uzumaki. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur les photos qu'il cachait des ténèbres brumeuses, envoûtantes et à la fois pétrifiantes.

Il glissa son regard vers le côté. Le blond, toujours debout, analysant sûrement sa réaction, le regardait, l'air satisfait. Il se sentait aussi bien fiévreux dans sa complaisance à voir sa vie sombrer au plus bas que tourmenté par le fait d'être exposé au grand jour. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il était venu pour donner une leçon au photographe, et cela s'était retourné contre lui. Sa folie ne lui appartenait qu'à lui. Il refusait qu'on le découvre aussi facilement. Pas par le blond. Pas par ce gamin que son orgueil avait voulu remettre à sa place. Courroucé, il se releva subitement, et attrapa le photographe par le bras. Il l'envoya dans le mur, et plaqua sa main gauche à côté de la tête de sa victime. L'Uzumaki gémit, le souffle coupé par l'impact.

\- Super blague, connard, cracha-t-il.

Le blond essaya de se dégager, mais il le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Son regard aurait pu désintégrer le photographe s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Sa colère le nourrit à nouveau, emplissant son corps d'un doux sentiment de violence.

\- Tu vas détruire toutes ces photos. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Il toisait de haut l'Uzumaki, profitant de sa taille. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas moins furieux que lui de se faire traiter ainsi. Il réitéra son mouvement et se dégagea, avant de le jauger avec dédain.

\- Tch ! Vos désirs sont des ordres. La faute ne me revient pas si tu supportes pas ton propre « visage », railla-t-il, content de lui.

Le sourire du blond avait à présent quelque chose de cruel, presque démoniaque. Sasuke ignorait comment la séance qu'il avait jugée agréable avait pu résulter en des photos pareilles. L'autre l'avait manipulé, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y était pris. Il avait cru l'autre doux et serein, prêt à mettre leurs différents de côté, mais de toute évidence, il s'était fourvoyé. Cependant, Sasuke était loin d'être bon perdant. Il quitta le studio en claquant la porte, et alla rejoindre le bureau du directeur où Kasaki était revenu. Il répondit sèchement à l'agent quand celui-ci lui demanda quand est-ce-qu'il pourrait récupérer les clichés, et il repartirent dans un silence pesant au parking où leur mini-van attendait. Dehors, le soleil l'aveugla lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans le véhicule. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et il pivota.

\- Uchiha- _san_! appela le photographe dont les cheveux dorés reflétaient la lumière du soleil comme un trésor.

Il serra les poings, prêt à en découdre avec le blond, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et plaça un objet dans sa main droite. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la pochette plastifiée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de lui, ainsi que la carte de visite de l'Uzumaki.

\- Les photos sont détruites, promis. Mais gardez celle-là. Lorsque vous serez prêt, contactez-moi pour une nouvelle séance. La prochaine fois, vous aurez sûrement changé de visage, expliqua-t-il.

Le photographe lui parut presque timide tout à coup, comme si d'être dehors au grand jour le mettait mal à l'aise. Parmi les mèches en bataille masquant son visage, Sasuke pu jurer qu'il vit des rougeurs sur les joues du photographe. Toujours en colère, il décida de chasser sa curiosité, et hocha la tête avant d'entrer sans un mot dans le mini-van sur le siège derrière Kasaki qui semblait surpris de l'échange sans vouloir pour autant lui demander des explications, trop confortable dans son rôle de je-m'en-foutiste. Lorsque l'Uzumaki tourna le dos et repartit, Sasuke remarqua plus loin un homme en habits foncés, le visage caché par une casquette et des lunettes noires. Ebahi, il regarda l'homme se saisir d'un appareil photo et capturer l'image du blond qui rentrait à nouveau dans les studios. Il voulut ouvrir la portière du van pour prévenir le photographe, mais son agent ordonna à ce moment au chauffeur de démarrer. Il ne put que contempler, médusé, le voyeur faire sa besogne, et le blond marcher, complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait.

.

.

Il entra dans le bureau de son patron, penaud, et s'installa en silence sur un sofa. Jiraiya leva les yeux du document dont il s'occupait, et il sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui tandis qu'il jouait avec les manches de son gilet, mal à l'aise.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter quand Sai m'a dit que tu le recevais seul, déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ahem… désolé ?

\- Hahaha ! Tu n'es absolument pas désolé, Naru- _chan_! Comment s'est passée la séance, alors ?

\- Hum… j'ai fini par détruire toutes les photos à sa demande, avoua-t-il, maintenant serein.

Son patron rit de plus belle. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, et leva la tête. Il aimait beaucoup Jiraiya, et il savait qu'il serait vite excusé. Après tout, on ne lui refusait aucun écart lorsqu'il faisait sa tête d'ange.

\- T'as d'la chance que j't'aime, gamin. Allez, file ! Ça m'apprendra à te forcer des séances, tiens !

\- Merci l'vieux ! salua Naruto, déguerpissant avant que Jiraiya ne puisse faire une remarque sur son surnom.

Le reste de la journée défila à toute allure. Le soir, Naruto et ses deux amis firent à nouveau une séance privée, testant des concepts chics et glamour, parfois rétro. Comme à son habitude depuis un moment, il but plus que le rouquin et le maquilleur. Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer, un regard à sa montre le convainquit d'attraper un taxi à nouveau. Ils finissaient toujours plus tard que prévu, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. A part ses trajets en taxi, il ne dépensait d'argent dans rien. Il gagnait bien sa vie, mais n'en profitait pas, toujours plongé dans son travail. Cela lui convenait ainsi. Très éméché, il tituba dans les ruelles près de chez lui. Le sol tanguait par moment, alors il avança lentement, silencieux dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il atteignit son appartement, il soupira de soulagement. Le besoin de sommeil se faisait violemment ressentir. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, et ne remarqua pas ne pas avoir eu besoin d'utiliser ses clés, puis s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Se rappelant de sa séance avec le mannequin arrogant qu'il avait piégé en beauté, il balança son sac en bandoulière au sol et fouilla dans les poches un instant. Il en sortit un unique cliché, protégé par un film plastique, et le contempla. Dessus, le brun apparaissait comme entouré par les ténèbres grâce à l'éclairage et au fond. Mais son visage semblait accueillir l'obscurité. Sa position était ouverte, et appelait comme un amant les ombres inquiétantes. Il était à la fois lascif, abandonné, et acceptait sa position. Ce n'était pas de la vulnérabilité qu'il dégageait, mais du plaisir. Même lui d'ordinaire si professionnel avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. L'Uchiha était vraiment quelqu'un à part. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression, comme un charme maudit. Il traça la ligne de ses clavicules du doigt, puis son bras plongeant entre ses jambes repliées, assit sur un tabouret noir.

'Urgh. Vomir. Vite.'

Naruto se précipita vers une étagère, et en dégagea un album sur lequel il avait écrit au marqueur permanent « La vérité derrière le visage ». Il l'ouvrit, parcourant rapidement les pages où s'étalaient des portraits, pour la plupart dédicacés par les modèles eux-mêmes. Tous ces clichés étaient des clichés naturels, qui retranscrivaient la personnalité réelle des mannequins qui avaient posé. Certaines pages ne comportaient qu'un cliché unique, d'autres deux clichés, le premier n'ayant pas satisfait le client, et le second, le montrant sous un autre jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il photographiait pour punir des mannequins trop présomptueux. Mais presque à chaque fois, il les vainquait, récupérant sa fierté. Et quelques fois, certains revenaient, comme transformés, et lui demandaient de réitérer l'expérience, cette-fois satisfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient en eux sur les clichés. Il ajouta à la fin de l'album la photo de l'Uchiha, inscrivit son nom, et se leva pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser de l'alcool dans son système.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! :D Alors ?_

 _Ouaip, mon Itachi est naturellement protecteur ici, hehe :P !_

 ** _Ino va-t-elle se laisser faire ?_**

 ** _Sasuke va-t-il s'avouer vaincu ?_**

 ** _Et Naruto, son alarme à voyeurs va-t-elle s'enclencher ? -'_**

 _Merci encore une fois pour les **commentaires** , et pour les nouvelles personnes qui **suivent ** l'histoire. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre opinion et votre soutien :) !_

 _ **En réponse à Pxradise**: Merci pour les compliments, tu m'en vois ravie, et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :D ! Le rythme de publication, par contre, je ne suis pas trop certaine. J'essaye de publier plusieurs fois par semaine, mais en ce moment, je ne suis jamais chez moi le weekend, et en mai je suis à l'étranger et donc j'ignore si j'aurai internet... Il faudra peut-être que je songe à squatter dans des Starbucks pour pomper leur wifi xD ! A la prochaine !_

 _ **En réponse à BB**: Trop de compliments, encore une fois ! J'vais rougir :3 ! Ouais, moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils s'en foutent plein la tronche, Sasuke et Naruto. C'est leur meilleure façon de communiquer hahaha ! Je ferai de mon mieux, vraiment, pour poster vite. J'ai pratiquement terminé cette histoire, alors c'est juste une question de relire pour les fautes, pour le moment. J'aime bien "Au-delà de l'objectif", mais ça suppose que l'histoire est majoritairement du point de vue des photographes, je trouve. Mais en tout cas, c'est joli et ça sonne bien :D ! Merci !_

 _ **Si vous suivez Ange Déchu** : Je profite de mon temps libre aujourd'hui pour avancer sur le chapitre 20, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire et de déplacements, particulièrement. Ça devient embêtant. J'aimerais terminer cette histoire avant la fin du mois, par ailleurs. Donc je vais me faire violence et profiter de mon temps chez moi pour avancer !_

 _Merci de votre soutien ! Bonne semaine !_

 _A la prochaine ! :D_


	6. Cinquième Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **FML** de **K Flay** **(Vanic Remix)**. Il y a une version d'une heure sur YT ;) !_

 _._

* * *

 **Cinquième cliché**

* * *

.

Les rues étaient désertes quand elle rentra chez elle, conduite par un employé de l'agence. Une fois chez elle, seule dans un grand appartement épuré comme un modèle de magazine, elle se défit de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son chemisier et ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Epuisée, elle s'affala sur le sofa de son salon, et se massa les pieds.

 _\- Ite-te-te_ , grogna-t-elle, ressentant des douleurs après avoir porté des talons de douze centimètres toute la journée.

Des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, mauvaises. Elle attrapa la télécommande qui avait échoué sur un coussin plus loin, et activa la radio, ou plutôt son mp3 encastré sur des enceintes design. La musique pop-rock se déclencha, remplissant la pièce d'une atmosphère qu'elle trouvait agréable. Mais peu importe le volume sonore, les échos des remarques, des jugements et des moqueries ne la quittèrent pas. Vaincue, elle trouva le courage de se relever et marcha les pieds traînants jusqu'à une commode. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir, et en sortit une petite pochette transparente. Elle apporta l'objet au niveau de ses yeux, et contempla un instant les reflets de la lumière sur le plastique. La plupart de ses abat-jours étaient colorés, en tissu semi-opaque, ce qui laissait des lumières rosées et orangées se mélanger dans la pièce.

\- La délivrance… murmura-t-elle.

A nouveau affalé sur le sofa, elle secoua la pochette, remuant le contenu. Des pilules colorées sautillèrent dans le paquet. Elle les trouvait presque mignonnes, mais c'était sûrement de la pure délusion. Machinalement, elle prit une pilule et la glissa sur sa langue, avant de laisser la pochette traîner sur la table basse. Elle soupira de bien-être, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, détendue. D'un geste, elle défit son élastique, et laissa ses longs cheveux blonds s'étaler autour d'elle, lui chatouillant les épaules. Peu de temps après, la drogue commença à faire son effet. Une douce fièvre s'installa, et elle eut chaud. La sensation exaltante se propagea dans tout son corps, qu'elle entoura de ses deux bras maigres, se roulant en boule, en position fœtale.

La musique l'enveloppa doucement. Elle suivit les paroles de ses chansons préférées un instant, puis son esprit s'égara. Elle repensa à Itachi Uchiha. Il était bien le premier à l'avoir vu sans son masque de confiance en elle et de supériorité. Le brun l'avait choquée, à la prendre dans ses bras ainsi. Personne ne s'autorisait à se montrer si proche avec elle. Par respect. Par crainte. Par indifférence. Par mépris. Mais jamais l'Uchiha ne l'avait ignoré, ni idolâtré ou dragué sans honte. Il aurait pu se le permettre, elle le trouvait très séduisant. Mais il n'était pas ce genre de personne superficielle. Le brun était peut-être le seul collègue avec lequel elle se sentait normale. Ils auraient pu être camarades à l'école tant le naturel avec lequel elle s'adressait à lui différait de son attitude contrôlée en publique. Car lorsqu'elle sortait de chez elle, Ino plaçait sur son visage un masque parfait. Le masque de l'actrice populaire que rien n'atteignait.

\- Tch !

Ino se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Elle avait beau lutter chaque jour pour prétendre être intouchable, la réalité était tout autre. Les regards la jaugeaient en permanence. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien conscience que la jalousie faisait partie du métier. Cela avait été son monde, avant d'atteindre une carrière plus florissante. L'envie. La jalousie. Souhaiter du mal à des filles plus populaires qu'elle. Mais maintenant, elle était la victime de ces attentions malsaines. Et le supporter était bien plus dur que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer en se lançant dans une carrière d'actrice. Parfois, elle se demandait si ses mots avaient déjà été aussi crus et mauvais que ceux prononcés à son égard.

Les jours défilaient, et sa santé mentale se détériorait. L'attitude des _kouhais_ la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et paranoïaque. Même l'alcool ne suffisait plus à la calmer lorsqu'elle retournait chez elle. Alors, elle avait commencé à se procurer de la drogue, ce qui fut bien plus facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle nageait à présent dans un océan de petites pilules et de poudres magiques, qui remplissaient son monde froid et hostile de couleurs et de paillettes.

Pourtant, même dans cet état extatique, elle entendit encore les voix dans son crâne. Les reproches, les commentaires crachés dans son dos. Elle vit le regard mauvais des autres actrices quand son agent annonçait l'obtention d'un nouveau rôle prometteur. C'est en gagnant qu'elle perdait tout. Tous ses efforts pour chasser les voix de son esprit furent vains. Enragée, elle jeta violemment la télécommande sur un mur, et se leva d'un bloc. A grandes enjambées, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Partout sur les étagères, sur les murs, sur la commode, elle vit ses prix, elle vit les posters des films et séries dans lesquels elle avait joué, les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu des fans et les magazines où elle avait posé. Possédée par une rage incontrôlable, elle arracha les affiches des murs, balança les cadeaux au sols, à bout de souffle, criant parfois comme un animal sauvage. Elle se blessa plusieurs fois, et fut seulement interrompue par son téléphone qui sonna dans le salon, là où elle l'avait laissé.

Ino passa une main sur son visage moite, chassant les cheveux collés à sa peau. L'autre main sur son ventre, elle se força à reprendre un souffle régulier et ignora l'état de sa chambre avant de prendre son téléphone. L'écran indiquait le nom de son agent, Aki Satoru. Une fois encore, elle remit le masque en place, et décrocha. Elle répondit poliment et acquiesça d'une voix douce quand son agent la prévint de son prochain _fan meeting_. Même lorsqu'elle raccrocha, ce fut d'un geste élégant de la main.

'Ces salopes ont tord. Je suis vachement bonne actrice,' pensa-t-elle, surprise de son contrôle parfait lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Un sanglot la secoua. Puis un autre. Bientôt, les larmes se déversèrent de ses yeux comme une fontaine, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Atterrie au sol, Ino cacha son visage gonflé dans ses mains, laissant libre cours à sa peine. Sa vie était aussi parfaite qu'un cauchemar sans fin. Tous les trophées du monde ne supplanteraient pas la détresse qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule, libre de s'imaginer ce qui se disait dans son dos par tous et toutes. Ne désirant pas retourner dans sa chambre en carnage, elle s'allongea sur le sol froid du salon.

'Et lui, que pense-t-il ?'

Le visage d'Itachi Uchiha s'imprima dans son esprit. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'autre avait voulu la rassurer. Ils n'étaient pas proches. Et pourtant, le brun avait semblé sincère, son étreinte avait été presque instinctive. Elle l'avait rejeté, mais l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait bien été tentée de se réfugier pleinement dans les bras de l'homme, pour échapper au monde qui la terrorisait.

Ino secoua sa tête, chassant ses réflexions. Son portable était encore à côté d'elle. Elle activa son réveil sur le téléphone avant de se laisser tomber de fatigue, toujours au sol dans le salon. Elle ne dormirait que deux heures avant de se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous de la journée.

.

.

Sa main se crispa sur le téléphone. Son seul réconfort était d'être dans un endroit clos où personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait que tu doives me tenir au courant de tes activités, dit la voix lugubre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Oui, Père. Pardon, répondit-il, la voix sans émotion.

Très souvent, il lui fallait rendre des comptes à son père. Jamais il ne devait oublier de lui communiquer son agenda, et plus particulièrement ses revenus. Depuis sa toute jeune enfance, ses premiers souvenirs de son père avaient été des images d'un homme qui le méprisait. En réalité, cela avait d'abord été une chance, car il avait simplement été ignoré la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, enfant, il avait voulu comprendre pourquoi l'autre le détestait tant. Mais il regretta vite de gagner son attention. Bientôt, son père le tint par la pression des résultats scolaires. Puis, par le fait de lui rapporter de l'argent, ce qui était la raison même de son choix de carrière. Il aurait pu faire des études de commerces, mais il aurait passé plusieurs années à gravir les échelons. A la place, il avait choisit une solution de facilité, bien conscient que son physique androgyne et naturellement sensuel attirait l'œil, bon ou mauvais. Et maintenant, il était prisonnier de son père qui récoltait tout l'argent qu'il gagnait, le laissant incapable de pouvoir un jour fuir son emprise. Il n'avait pas su se protéger jeune, et maintenant, il n'était qu'un pantin obéissant. Son contrat serait renouvelé dans peu de temps, laissant une fois encore à son père le bénéfice de tout l'argent qu'il amasserait encore dans les années futures. S'il refusait de se laisser faire à nouveau, alors il serait chassé, à la rue, sans un _yen_ pour se refaire une santé.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ta dernière apparence dans ce magazine. Un Hyuuga ne posera pas comme un gigolo parmi d'autres hommes dévêtus, critiqua son père d'une voix autoritaire.

Neji ne répondit rien, laissant son père s'étendre sur le sujet, lui rappelant que quelqu'un venant d'une famille comme la sienne ne se vendait pas comme une vulgaire prostituée. Il faisait déjà la honte de sa famille en choisissant le mannequinat, après tout.

\- J'ai bien entendu les rumeurs. Mais ne t'avise pas d'un jour ouvrir les cuisses pour un client comme ces vulgaires modèles le font dans les tabloïdes. Est-ce-que tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui, Père.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, un goût amer emplit sa bouche. Maintenant, son propre père le soupçonnait de prostitution. Peu importe son succès, il n'était pas numéro un. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'homme aurait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il était surpris qu'on puisse haïr son propre enfant à ce point. Parfois, il se demandait ce que son père dirait s'il lui annonçait que, sans histoire de gain d'argent aucune, il avait déjà 'ouvert les cuisses' pour d'autres hommes. Peut-être le jour où il confesserait être gai, son père mourrait d'un arrêt cardiaque. Si cela arrivait, nul doute que seul la délivrance lui viendrait à l'esprit. Libre pour avoir tué son propre géniteur en étant gai. L'idée le fit sourire intérieurement.

\- Hyuuga- _san_? Uri- _san_ m'envoie vous demander de le rejoindre à l'étage.

La voix polie de la jeune femme venue le chercher lui remonta le moral. Au sein de l'agence, au moins, lui témoignait-on du respect. Il hocha positivement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, et se mit en route. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de son agent, il y trouva l'homme ainsi qu'un collègue, Seiro Mado, vêtu impeccablement comme à son habitude. Le numéro deux de l'agence semblait toujours être en _shooting_ photo.

\- Hyuuga- _san_ , te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Kasaki Uri. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi. Apparemment, ton physique intéresse un des photographes de la Light Art. Il est d'accord pour te prendre aujourd'hui même.

Son agent continua de lui expliquer sa journée. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le visage crispé de Seiro. L'autre fulminait intérieurement. Neji savait qu'après Sasuke, il était le deuxième à être demandé. Lui et l'Uchiha étaient plutôt taciturnes, alors que Seiro était quelqu'un de très sociale et charmeur. Nul doute que de passer après les deux glaçons devait le rendre fou de rage. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi compétitif avant d'entrer à la LuckyStar. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les poings serrés de Seiro avant de reporter son attention sur Kasaki Uri. L'homme parlait d'une voix morne, sûrement parce que la séance chez Light Art pour son _book_ ne rapporterait pas directement d'argent. Et son agent avait cela en commun avec son paternel, l'amour de l'argent.

\- Bien, allons-y, ordonna Kasaki Uri.

\- Félicitation, Neji- _san_ , salua Seiro avec un sourire faux peint sur le visage.

Neji sentit une vague de frissons s'emparer de lui. Quelque chose dans l'expression du numéro deux l'effraya sans qu'il sache exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Parfois, Seiro avait une aura lugubre autour de lui, mais il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le cerner. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu lancer des phrases acides à Sasuke, puisque ce dernier était éternellement le mannequin le plus populaire de l'agence. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas droit car il n'était pas au-dessus de lui ? Parfois, il plaignait l'Uchiha d'être la cible de quelqu'un d'aussi hargneux. Tout comme lui, le brun introverti et impassible ne semblait avoir cure de sa côte de popularité et de l'effet qu'il faisait aux consommateurs… ou à toutes les personnes dont il croisait la route en général.

Accompagné de son agent pianotant sur les touches de sa tablette numérique, il se rendit aux studios Light Art. Le bâtiment lui plaisait. Même le personnel chez Light Art était agréable. Si l'endroit n'était pas aussi prisé, il aurait aimé venir plus souvent. Le directeur aux longs cheveux blancs avait l'air d'être un homme intéressant, entre taquin et protecteur, et son secrétaire, un dénommé Yousei Chi, portait un éternel sourire jovial sur les lèvres qui réchauffait l'atmosphère en quelques secondes. L'endroit en général restait professionnel tout en donnant l'impression que s'y déroulaient des ateliers ludiques et non pas de longues séances fatigantes.

Alors qu'il attendait dans un salon l'arrivée du photographe qui s'était proposé de faire ses photos, il croisa le photographe qui s'était chargé d'Ayako, la nouvelle recrue de l'agence. L'autre devait avoir autour de son âge, mais était habillé comme un fan de rock à un concert, les yeux charbonnés au khôl et les cheveux rouge cerise. Son apparence était des plus singulière, et il fut attiré comme un aimant. Décidant de passer le temps en compagnie du photographe qui semblait en pause, il se lança.

\- Sabaku- _san_? Vous êtes le photographe d'Ayako Mai, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le photographe planta ses iris menthe dans ses yeux gris clair. Il s'empêcha de déglutir. Il trouvait le rouquin tout à coup aussi séduisant que magnétique.

\- C'est exact. Vous faites donc partie de la LuckyStar également. Ayako- _san_ est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Très facile à photographier, et sa personnalité est lumineuse, déclara le photographe, comme s'il remettait en place ses souvenirs de l'adolescente.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Le photographe, le regarda, arquant un sourcil. Il trouvait sa personnalité hors du temps et de l'espace touchante. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi spécial. En quelques minutes, lui et le roux discutèrent de façon passionnée du monde de la photographie. Il en profita pour observer plus intensément Gaara. Bien qu'il semblait agité à l'intérieur, presque rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Seuls ses yeux menthes donnaient l'impression de briller d'excitation. Parfois, lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, il reprenait son air formel, et ébouriffait d'une main ses cheveux écarlates, faisant tinter un bracelet en mailles d'acier qu'il portait au poignet gauche. Neji était diablement tenté de prendre ce poignet et d'attirer l'autre à lui. Il sentait bien qu'il était profondément attiré par le photographe, mais en même temps, il voulait chérir cette amitié nouvelle avec lui. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'il se liait aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Une chance pour lui était que les gens travaillant à Light Art semblaient être détaché de la popularité de leurs clients. Le roux n'était pas une exception. Il parlait avec lui de façon décontractée, comme s'il l'avait rencontré dans un café et non pas sur son lieu de travail. D'ailleurs, les deux s'appelaient déjà par leurs prénoms, mais cela ne lui parut pas si étrange.

\- Vous êtes vraiment talentueux, Gaara- _san_ , complimenta-t-il en feuilletant un album d'échantillons photo qu'avait sur lui le rouquin.

\- Hm, comme beaucoup ici. J'ai juste la chance de travailler dans des studios très bien construit et entouré de personnes ferventes dans leur boulot.

\- Mais vos concepts sont exceptionnels. N'y aurait-il pas un moyen que vous m'accordiez une séance ?

Il savait qu'il était présomptueux en demandant cela après seulement une vingtaine de minutes. Mais après tout, sans avoir le charisme de Seiro, il savait très bien comment le percevait les gens autour de lui. Jamais Neji n'avait forcé sa sensualité, qui était toute naturelle. Et s'il portait les cheveux longs, c'était seulement en souvenir de sa défunte mère et parce que la plupart des membres de son clan les portaient longs également.

\- Votre physique est très atypique et fascinant, Neji- _san_. Malheureusement, je ne photographie que des femmes, s'excusa le photographe en inclinant la tête.

\- Hahaha, ne vous excusez pas ! Je crois qu'Ayako- _chan_ me l'avait dit. J'ai dû oublier. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi seulement les femmes ?

Le visage du rouquin se ferma légèrement. Neji se demanda s'il n'avait pas été insensible et s'apprêta à s'excuser de sa curiosité quand l'autre répondit.

\- Qui sait…

Le ton était mystérieux, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout, le photographe avait le droit de refuser de répondre. Au même moment, un assistant vint le chercher pour sa séance. Il se sépara du roux à contrecœur et alla à sa séance. Avant de partir, il se perdit dans le sourire discret et pourtant incroyablement charmeur du roux.

Comme le lui avait assuré Gaara, sa séance fut engageante et se passa sans problème. Le photographe qui s'occupait de lui était aussi très bon. Il se demandait comment le directeur de Light Art avait réussi à réunir dans ses studios somme toute petits les artistes les plus talentueux de la capitale, voir du pays. Il remercia l'homme chaleureusement de l'avoir choisi et retourna dans les loges pour se changer après deux heures de photographie. Il renfila sa chemise parme et sa paire de pantalon en cuir noir, et prit à la main sa veste ardoise. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau en queue de cheval lâche, la coiffure la moins contraignante pour lui. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui renvoyait une image à la fois gracieuse et érotique. Il ignorait pourquoi il était ainsi fait, tout comme il ignorait comment l'Uchiha avait toujours l'air aussi dépravé que soigné, et indécemment lascif dans le moindre de ses gestes. Même le photographe roux qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui avait une gestuelle enivrante. Sûrement, son père détesterait les deux hommes comme il était détesté lui-même. Chaque fois qu'il était obligé de retourner chez lui dans le quartier de _nippori_ , l'homme n'avait pour lui qu'une expression dégoûté de sa personne.

Dans un couloir, Neji aperçut le rouquin qui lui avait fait tant d'effet plus tôt. Ses yeux suivirent les pas précipités du photographe qui rejoignit ce qu'il imagina être un collègue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant à quel point les deux semblaient être proches. Le collègue avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, masse indomptable cachant son visage d'où l'on distinguait seulement une paire de lunettes de style. Comme Gaara, le blond était sûrement un peu plus petit que lui, fin sans être chétif, et habillé comme un étudiant en art. Le roux lui souriait franchement, et parlait avec enthousiasme. Il s'approcha instinctivement, intéressé par ce qui animait autant l'homme sur qui il avait des vues. Le roux avait dans ses bras une pile de documents parmi lesquels certains clichés. Les deux photographes, trop enjoués, n'aperçurent pas l'une des photos glisser des bras du roux pour voleter plus loin. Commodément, la dite photo atterrit aux pieds de Neji, qui se pencha lentement, ses cheveux glissants sur son épaule. Il se releva, une main dégageant son visage de quelques mèches, Gaara l'ayant aperçu, ainsi que la photo qu'il tenait.

S'il ne s'était pas attendu à une chose, Neji en était certain, c'était de voir le rouquin sur la photo qu'il tenait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il contemplait, soufflé, le cliché de Gaara, vêtu d'un costume et nœud papillon comme un vrai James Bond. Le regard menthe, toujours souligné de noir, charismatique, directement planté dans l'objectif, semblait percer Neji. Le décor était sombre et chic, et en arrière plan, un long manteau noir et un chapeau reposaient sur une table ronde. Dans la main, Gaara tenait une canne dont le pommeau représentait un dragon d'or blanc, deux rubis incrustés là où se trouvaient les yeux. Neji sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Sa main trembla légèrement quand il releva la tête pour redonner le cliché perdu à son propriétaire.

\- Ahem… vous avez perdu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni l'inspiration. Gaara lui arracha la photo des mains, visiblement gêné. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, et ses yeux d'habitude si placides étaient écarquillés.

\- Neji- _san_. Merci. Je dois y aller. Au revoir, enchaîna mécaniquement le photographe avant de tourner les talons, entraînant par le bras le blond qui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif vers le mannequin avant de suivre son ami.

Perplexe, Neji retourna vers Kasaki, son agent, pour lui signaler qu'il en avait terminé avec la séance. Après une courte discussion avec Yousei Chi, ils partirent en empruntant le même couloir où le brun avait trouvé la photo de Gaara. En arrivant au niveau du studio du rouquin, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Subitement, quelque chose attira son œil dans le décor choisit. Une mannequin, sur le point d'aller se changer, quitta son tabouret, vêtue d'un costume avec un nœud papillon. Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent. La jeune femme, discutant en chemin avec des amis et quelques assistantes enthousiastes, tenait à la main une canne au pommeau dragon, identique à celle de la photo de Gaara. Sans aucun doute, la séance qui venait d'avoir lieu avait été planifiée dans les détails, si bien que le photographe avait testé l'entièreté de son projet sur lui-même.

\- Hyuuga- _san_? interrompit Kasaki.

\- Ah… J'arrive.

Neji était impressionné. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un photographe prenant la pose auparavant. Aussi, le cliché restait imprimé dans sa mémoire, brûlant. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment le roux pouvait se montrer sous un jour si différent derrière l'objectif. Il le trouvait très certainement fascinant. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, quelque chose s'éveilla.

'Pas moyen… Gaara- _san_?'

Les battements de son cœur lui répondirent. Il soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de développer des sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Neji continua sa route, se changeant les idées en écoutant son agent le prévenir de ses prochaines activités.

Le van revint à la LuckyStar, et le brun sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il glissa sa main pour saisir l'objet, mais décida de trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore de son paternel. Kasaki, toujours très occupé, le laissa pour rejoindre d'autres agents avec qui il avait une réunion urgente.

Neji soupira, et décida de se rendre à l'étage inférieur pour récupérer des papiers avant de rentrer chez lui. Il prit les escaliers, afin de profiter du trajet pour consulter son téléphone. Après tout, peu de gens empruntaient les escaliers. Nul doute qu'il aurait toute l'intimité voulue au cas où il devrait téléphoner. Il retira la main de sa poche, et son téléphone portable avec. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran le décida à regarder ses emails en premier. Ses pas l'emmenèrent machinalement dans les escaliers qu'il descendit, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran, alors qu'il consultait les derniers messages qui lui avaient été envoyés. Un bruit de porte retentit derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Dans ses messages, comme à son habitude, il identifia la demande de transaction bancaire émise par son père.

'A croire qu'il ne fait pas partie d'une des familles les plus riches du Japon !'

Quelque chose frappa son dos, et le projeta violement en avant. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers. Ses pensées étaient encore sur son existence sous le contrôle d'un homme dont il aurait dû se débarrasser il y a bien longtemps lorsque la douleur envahit son corps meurtri, au bas des escaliers. Lorsqu'il entendit un rire s'élever, alors que sa vue brouillée ne lui permettait pas de distinguer qui se trouvait dans les environs, il se demanda si ce n'était pas le diable, venu le narguer de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le misérable Neji Hyuuga. Impuissant. Faible. Et détesté.

\- Ugh…

La douleur le lança dans la cheville, lancinante. Un employé et un trajet en urgence plus tard, le verdict du médecin était clair. Neji avait une entorse sévère, et ne pourrait pas marcher pendant deux semaines. Après cela, il serait obligé de suivre des séances de rééducations. Les deux prochains mois s'annonçaient plus déprimant encore que d'ordinaire. Pire, après avoir vu le montant qu'il était supposé verser, Neji réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait pas poser pour un événement annuel majeur auquel participaient plusieurs agences de mannequinat, dont la sienne.

'On ne peut pas faire pire que ça, pas vrai ?'

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Et un autre chapitre !_

 _Toujours un emploi du temps de folie, par contre. M'enfin. Je fais ce que je peux :P !_

 _Oh, Neji. Le coup du destin. Sa situation craint. Et comme tout s'entremêle dans cette histoire et bien... Il ne se doute pas que ce que son père réfute se passe juste sous son nez avec Sasuke ^^" ! Oups._

 ** _Question très dure : Mais qui a poussé Neji dans les escaliers ?_**

 ** _Une chance pour qu'Ino soit moins têtue et accepte l'aide quand elle arrive ?_**

 ** _Est-il aussi simple de faire buguer Gaara ? haha_**

 _Un grand **merci** aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en **favoris** ! Je suis étonnée, car ce n'est que le début, mais je suis aussi du coup super flattée ! _

_Un petit **commentaire** pour la route, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !_

 _ **En réponse à Pxradise:** Haha, le jeu avance, oui, entre Sasuke et Naruto. Mauvais perdant vs J'aimerais-être-vilain-mais-c'est-pas-encore-ça ! Pour tout le reste, j'ai envie de dire: la suite aux prochains épisodes hahaha ! Merci :) (et comme je suis une 'grammar nazi', pu ne prend ni accent ni t. Dû, c'est différent, y'a un accent pour pas confondre avec le mot pour de+le. L'ordre est rétabli xD.) Je prends ta dose de courage avec joie !_

 _ **Si vous suivez Ange Déchu:** C'est chaud. xD Mais j'ai bientôt fini ce satané chapitre, maintenant que je ne suis plus malade. Que dire, sinon: ne touchez rien dans les transports en commun, si possible ? ^^" Question de survie !_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :D_


	7. Sixième Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **Magnetic** d' **Annabel Jones** (le remix d'AOA)._

 _._

* * *

 **Sixième cliché**

* * *

.

Le tourbillon d'émotions repris. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en pleine crise de puberté. Cela pourrait sans doute expliquer comment son extérieur reflétait le néant, tandis qu'à l'intérieur se battaient sans relâche des sensations diverses et variées. Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé un certain monsieur Koge le détruire, le salir, le rabaisser, lui murmurer des paroles obscènes et déplacées comme s'il était sensé aimer ça. Une fois encore, il se sentait fiévreux à cause de l'alcool dans son système. Il maudit un instant son agent, qui, bien qu'il savait nécessaire pour lui d'être sous l'influence d'une quelconque substance pour accepter qu'un homme mette les mains sur lui, avait osé lui demander de se déplacer en début de journée. Commencer la matinée avec un trop plein d'alcool dans le système ne lui semblait pas spécialement judicieux. De plus, il ne pourrait pas écrire, frétillant, le nom de ce nouveau monstre dans son carnet rouge avant de rentrer chez lui bien plus tard. Ce dernier fait le contrariait encore plus.

\- Uchiha, magne-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lâcha Kasaki Uri sans émotion.

\- Hn.

Sasuke tenta de suivre son agent, le pas fébrile. Il était exténué, et son souffle était plus que laborieux. Mais ça, Kasaki n'en avait cure. Une fois de plus, son regard était rivé sur les termes du contrat qu'il avait en main. Le jeune homme brun, lui, sentait un tiraillement se développer en lui. Peut-être faudrait-il éviter de s'asseoir aujourd'hui. Il était presque certain qu'il avait saigné, mais il n'avait pas eu le loisir cette fois-ci de se nettoyer proprement. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait eu bien plus d'endurance que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et sa torture s'était étalée pour ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Aujourd'hui, le sentiment de déchéance ne sembla pas le satisfaire. Il ne soupira pas, mais resta interdit. Bien sûr, il sentait tout de même une certaine douceur dans le fait de savoir qu'il était écœurant, mais le fait d'avoir à supporter toute une journée plutôt que de rentrer chez lui gâchait le 'plaisir' de se sentir sale et abandonné dans son lit.

'T'aimes ça, me sentir dans ton p'tit cul serré, p'tite pute !'

Sasuke perdit pied un instant, manquant de s'affaler au sol. Il se redressa de justesse, et lissa les plis de sa chemise pourpre. Son agent leva un sourcil dans sa direction avant de reprendre sa marche. Non, définitivement, c'était le comportement de l'homme qui le coupait dans sa jouissance personnelle.

Une fois dans le van, il reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, comme à son habitude, ignorant royalement les questions de l'assistant qui était venu les récupérer, lui et son agent. Comme il l'avait suspecté, son derrière était douloureux, et il dut maîtriser davantage ses expressions faciales. Vite désintéressé, il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste noire en quête de son téléphone. Son frère aîné le contactait de plus en plus souvent, apparemment à cause de sa perte de poids. Il ignorait comment Itachi en avait eu vent. Il était bien le seul à l'avoir remarqué. A la place, il sortit son portefeuille qu'il ouvrit pour tomber sur la carte de visite du photographe de Light Art. Sa curiosité piquée, il contempla ce nom qui lui inspirait également différentes choses. Uzumaki Naruto. Le blond l'avait bien eu, il fallait lui reconnaître ça.

\- Uchiha, Suyuki- _san_ te ramène chez toi. Je dois me rendre ailleurs.

\- Hn.

L'assistant le reconduisit alors jusque chez lui. Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de bon de lui, Kasaki Uri avait fini par abandonner et le laisser se reposer. Après tout, il n'avait rien de sérieux aujourd'hui, alors traîner dans les locaux de l'agence pour deux-trois papiers administratifs semblait inutile.

Une fois chez lui, Sasuke resta un instant debout, immobile, le cerveau vidé d'une quelconque pensée. Il se tenait dans l'entrée. Face à lui, un salon spacieux avec deux canapés gris clair et une télé gigantesque dans le fond prenaient à peu près un tiers de l'espace. Entre les canapés se tenait une table basse en verre, ovale, trônant sur un tapis beige. Sur la table de l'entrée, il déposait habituellement les cadeaux de ses fans qu'il comptait jeter au plus vite à la poubelle. Le reste était à peu près vide. Pas de décoration au mur. Sur la gauche, le bar de sa cuisine américaine était immaculé. Après tout, il ne cuisinait pas. Son frigo ne contenait probablement que quelques bouteilles d'alcool, et ses placards, rien qu'une boîte entamée d'aspirines. Il n'était même pas certain de posséder des couverts et des plats. Un vague souvenir d'Itachi lui apportant un carton rempli d'objets du quotidien refit surface dans son esprit. Mais à part pour utiliser la salle de bains et sa chambre, Sasuke ne faisait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il était chez lui.

C'est d'ailleurs vers la salle de bains qu'il se dirigea, les pieds traînants dans ses chaussons. Il avait grand besoin de se laver de son pêché. Il en ressortit, le visage légèrement rouge d'avoir utilisé de l'eau trop chaude, et s'affala, vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche autour des hanches, sur l'un de ses canapés.

\- Ah… le nom…

Se lever, ou ne pas se lever. Telle était la question. Mais la satisfaction qu'il ressentait en inscrivant à l'encre rouge l'identité d'un autre de ses bourreaux était trop addictive pour retarder le moment. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine aux meubles noirs, il ouvrit un tiroir près du micro-onde et en sortit ce qui était son bien le plus précieux. Son petit carnet rouge, et un stylo de la même couleur. S'appuyant sur le comptoir du bar, il inscrivit soigneusement le nom sur une nouvelle page, et contempla son écriture fine et claire. Un sourire en coin vint orner son visage. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps. L'alcool ou la satiété, il n'aurait su dire lequel se manifestait réellement.

C'est en chantonnant qu'il revint à son canapé, balançant le carnet à côté de lui. Les coudes sur le dossier, il leva la tête au plafond et ferma les yeux. Il soupira doucement. Clairement, sa sensation de plénitude l'aurait envoyé directement en service psychiatrique s'il l'avait partagé avec qui que ce soit. Après tout, seul Kasaki savait à quel point son esprit était tordu, et il doutait que l'agent ne le révèle à qui que ce soit.

Il laissa son esprit dériver. Pas trop loin. Pas jusqu'à se souvenir de son enfance. Mais il revit mentalement tous les visages flous, déformés par la drogue et les boissons qu'on lui faisait consommer, des hommes qui avaient profité de lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se demander ce qu'Itachi en penserait, il recula immédiatement dans son esprit, condamnant cette idée absurde, recalée dans une pièce qu'il ferma mentalement à clé avant de jeter cette dernière dans les méandres de sa folie.

Soudain, il se rappela de la carte de visite, qu'il ressortit à nouveau. Uzumaki Naruto. Le photographe caché derrière sa masse de cheveux blonds. Il le vit à nouveau, gêné après l'avoir humilié sans vergogne, lui confier une photo de lui et la carte. Sasuke avait en réalité gardé la photo, qu'il avait coincée à la fin de son carnet rouge. Juste parce que sa souffrance en regardant son visage presque démoniaque était bonne à prendre également. Après tout, était-ce vraiment pire d'être humilié par un cliché que par des hommes en costume sur-mesure hors de prix le traitant comme une poule de luxe ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'Uzumaki…

\- !

Brusquement, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il revoyait le blond tourner les talons pour retourner dans son lieu de travail. Lui, dans le van, avait aperçu une ombre. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avait sorti un appareil photo et avait pris de nombreux clichés du jeune photographe. Et à en juger par son audace, l'Uchiha était presque certain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille.

'Mais pourquoi Uzumaki ?' se demanda-t-il.

Après tout, le blond n'avait rien de spécial. Les photographes n'étaient pas connus comme les célébrités. Encore moins ceux de Light Art qui semblaient vivre pour leur passion, moins pour leur renommée pourtant indéniable. Et l'Uzumaki en particulier n'avait rien d'attirant. De l'extérieur du moins. Il ne pouvait se cacher une certaine attirance pour ce personnage aussi atypique. Mais généralement, un voyeur était éperdument amoureux de la personne qu'il suivait, non ? Et il doutait que les paparazzi aient une quelconque envie de raconter une histoire sur un petit photographe de mode dont personne ne connaissait le visage.

L'Uchiha amena sa main à sa bouche, et se mordilla l'ongle de pouce un instant, anxieux. Il y avait une différence entre mépriser le jeune homme présomptueux qui s'était opposé à lui, et le laisser dans une position potentiellement dangereuse alors qu'il pouvait aussi le prévenir qu'il était pisté par un individu. Ramenant ses yeux onyx sur la carte de visite, il contempla un instant le numéro de téléphone. Un numéro de portable. Etrange. En même temps, il doutait que le blond distribue aisément sa carte. Il soupira plus bruyamment que précédemment, ennuyé, et ouvrit son propre cellulaire. Après tout, il en profiterait pour revoir le photographe. Il était intrigué. Et c'était bien peu souvent que sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Il entra le numéro, et pressa le bouton d'appel, avant d'amener son téléphone à son oreille, les yeux toujours rivés sur la carte de visite.

\- …

Personne ne répondit. Le message vocal automatique se déclencha. Il raccrocha, et consulta l'heure. Probablement que l'Uzumaki travaillait d'arrache pied, passionné comme toujours, son cellulaire sûrement perdu dans une pile d'affaires désordonnées dans son bureau. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Sasuke imaginait le blond. Brouillon. Désorganisé. Prenant uniquement soin de ses précieux appareils photo. Impétueux. Enthousiaste et transporté par ses projets artistiques.

\- Ce soir.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire. Et il ne comptait pas sortir. Il ne connaissait personne pouvant l'accompagner, de toute façon. Et se rendre chez son aîné pour avoir de la compagnie était hors de question. En attendant, il dormirait. Il en avait terriblement envie. La nuit, il faisait de l'insomnie. Dormir en pleine journée changerait peut-être la donne. Sasuke programma une alarme pour se réveiller, ne doutant pas d'entrer en hibernation, autrement. Trop las pour se lever à nouveau, il s'étendit sur son canapé, et ferma les yeux, son téléphone toujours niché dans sa main.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il l'accueillit avec gratitude, quittant enfin une série de cauchemars sans fin. Son sommeil était loin d'avoir été de tout repos, malheureusement. Toujours d'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers un miroir, s'observant d'un œil morne. Il ne portait après tout qu'une serviette de bain. En se détaillant, il fixa ses côtes saillantes, et ses joues creusées. Maintenant qu'il en prenait le temps, il devait avouer qu'il avait perdu pas mal de poids. Etait-ce grave ? Il haussa les épaules face à son propre reflet, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne pouvant décidément pas sortir à moitié nu.

Dans son placard, il passa en revue ses habits, pratiquement tous offerts par des sponsors, ou bien son frère. Il prit les premières choses qui lui passèrent par la main. Oui, il travaillait en tant que mannequin. Non, il n'avait que faire de son style vestimentaire.

\- Parfait, lança-t-il ironiquement en enfilant une paire de jeans _skinny_ noire et un tee-shirt noir également.

Etant donné sa personnalité, il n'imaginait de couleur lui allant mieux que le noir, presque aussi profond que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il ébouriffa sa tignasse, peu décidé à faire quoi que ce soit pour avoir l'air présentable. En sortant il attrapa une veste en cuir, noire également, et enfila des baskets de ville grises et blanches. Après réflexion, il attrapa aussi une paire de lunettes aux verres teintés et un bonnet noir pour se camoufler un peu. Il passa un coup de téléphone rapide, et arriva au rez-de-chaussée, où l'attendait un taxi. Il grimpa, donnant l'adresse des studios. L'air était bien plus frais à cette heure-ci.

'Ai-je seulement une écharpe ?'

Mystère. Alors il se vida la tête en écoutant les musiques vieillottes qui sortaient de la radio du taxi. Le trajet sembla ne durer qu'une seconde. Payant le chauffeur, il sortit, les mains calées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Il s'adossa, dans l'ombre, à un muret. Il était pratiquement certain que le blond ne possédait pas sa propre voiture, et sortirait alors par la porte principale. Son souffle se condensait dans l'air. Le vent le glaça sur place, et l'attente commença. Il vit défiler les clients comme le personnel des studios, mais aucun ne sembla noter sa présence. Peut-être qu'être habillé tout de noir lui conférait la même invisibilité qu'à un ninja ?

'Tu débloques,' se cassa-t-il mentalement.

Les heures défilèrent, et il se demanda s'il avait bien lu les horaires sur la carte de visite que lui avait confié le blond. Mais alors qu'il s'impatientait sortirent trois collègues. Sasuke reconnut tout de suite l'Uzumaki et le brun au sourire étrange qui l'avait maquillé. Le troisième était le rouquin qui s'était chargé de la jeune Ayako. Les trois semblaient proches, et riaient bêtement. Sans surprise, c'est le blond qui s'agitait le plus, bougeant ses bras avec véhémence alors qu'il expliquait quelque chose aux deux autres. Les amis se séparèrent. L'Uchiha avait vu juste, Naruto n'avait pas de voiture. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de vision. Tout comme ses amis qu'il avait jurés voir vêtus de guenilles d'ados, ce soir-là, l'Uzumaki portait des habits beaucoup plus distingués, le haut à moitié caché par une veste kaki un peu trop large pour lui. La nuit tombante ne lui laissait pas une vision assez claire, mais par habitude, il était certain qu'il portait également du maquillage. La chaîne de métal accrochée à sa ceinture teintait faiblement, suivant ses hanches qui chaloupaient sensuellement. Tout dans sa démarche criaient l'alcool. L'Uzumaki était passablement éméché, et semblait avoir du mal à remonter la fermeture de sa braguette qu'il avait laissée malencontreusement ouverte.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Sasuke. Le jeune photographe ressemblait à un total idiot, butant contre l'asphalte lisse sous ses pieds. Le seul fait que lui et ses amis soient restés derrière pour boire et s'habiller comme des mannequins sur leur lieu de travail l'intéressait fortement. Il décida de suivre le blond qui chantonnait doucement, rajustant ses éternelles lunettes sur son nez, pour découvrir les sales secrets qu'il cachait. Plutôt que de simplement le prévenir, il pouvait aussi bien prendre sa revanche en empilant les découvertes gênantes, ce qui pourrait l'aider à humilier l'autre à son tour. Marchant derrière lui, il contempla également à loisir les fesses du blond, mises en valeur par son pantalon bleu marin moulant.

Il prit un taxi derrière le photographe, et se crut dans un des films de son frère, à demander au chauffeur de suivre la voiture précédente. Son trajet le mena dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt isolé et paisible. Le blond titubait dans les rues, s'étant visiblement arrêté trop tôt. Sasuke sentit l'excitation secouer son corps. L'occasion était trop belle. Il espérait que l'autre se ramasse, vomisse devant des gens, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Il sortit même son portable, au cas où.

'Vends-moi du rêve, crétin.'

Finalement, l'Uzumaki sembla arriver à destination, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant d'esquisser des gestes de protestation. Il habitait apparemment à l'étage d'un immeuble, et semblait passablement énervé de devoir prendre les escaliers. Sasuke fut surpris qu'un photographe avec une paye sûrement plus que généreuse habite dans un endroit aussi modeste. Il resta caché à l'angle de la rue.

Son portable vibra. Reportant son attention sur l'écran, il manqua la vision du photographe grimpant les escaliers, et de l'individu qui se glissa derrière lui, gardant ses distances, comme un prédateur. Le téléphone afficha « _aniki_ », et Sasuke sut qu'il avait intérêt à répondre à cette heure-ci, craignant qu'autrement son frère ne se rendre directement chez lui. Ce chacal avait l'accès à son appartement, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais il était bien trop flemmard pour changer de code d'accès. Les sourcils froncés, il décrocha.

.

.

Naruto pesta, cherchant partout sur lui ses clés. Il fouilla ses poches une troisième fois, et en sortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Maladroit, il inséra l'une d'elles dans la serrure, et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte de son petit appartement. Sa vue tangua. Il se raccrocha comme il put au mur de l'entrée, et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'il ne trouva pas. Maugréant, il avança dans le noir, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Après avoir titubé jusqu'au salon, il s'écrasa au sol, une main sur le ventre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il buvait non seulement avec ses amis, mais seul également. Au sol, plusieurs bouteilles de vodka, de _sake_ et de gin, toutes vides, reposaient comme des cadavres de verre. Il était déprimé. Il détestait son appartement. Il détestait rentrer chez lui. Alors, pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le sommeil veuille bien l'emporter, il buvait en passant de la musique, mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas se faire jeter par les voisins. Cette semaine, il avait bu tous les soirs, et en pleine journée le dimanche. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il devenait alcoolique. Sa dépendance était flagrante, maintenant.

Mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. En dehors du temps passé aux studios, il détestait à peu près tous les aspects de sa vie. Il n'avait plus cet enthousiasme pour les sorties, ni en boîte, ni dans les expositions d'art et de photographie. Il était seul, et il ne faisait rien de sa vie à part travailler pour Light Art. Après tout, il avait toujours été seul. Il était orphelin. Même ses parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Alors il avait grandi au Japon, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Seul ses yeux en amande lui laissait espérer avoir la moindre goutte de sang japonais coulant dans ses veines. Il n'en restait qu'il avait toujours été différent. Depuis tout petit, sa personnalité ne trouvait d'égale nul part. Ses camarades l'avaient toujours regardé comme une bête curieuse. Certains l'avaient méprisé pour il ne savait quelle raison, le harcelant de paroles blessantes dès que les autres tournaient les yeux.

En grandissant, la situation avait évoluée. Mais pas pour le mieux. Adolescent, il était soudainement devenu populaire parmi la gente féminine. Toutes les filles de sa classe, et les autres, plus jeunes ou plus âgées, lui courraient après, louant son apparence délicate. Ses yeux bleu océan. Son corps fin. Ses membres graciles. Ses cheveux dorés. Il était un prince de par son physique, et un cancre avec son attitude toujours enthousiaste, sa voix bruyante à l'époque, et son petit côté rebelle, incapable de se conformer, de rentrer dans le moule. Bientôt, il fut dans une position où il était soit adoré, soit haï. Aimé et idolâtré, il avait tenté de se faire plus passe-partout en portant des vêtements trop larges et en prenant l'habitude de porter des lunettes alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, cherchant seulement à cacher son visage. Détesté par les bons élèves qui ne comprenaient pas comment un énergumène comme lui pouvait avoir d'aussi bons résultats en ne révisant pas aussi sérieusement qu'eux, il avait été plus qu'heureux de finir ses études pour foncer et rejoindre les studios Light Art. La photographie était la seule chose qui le motivait depuis son enfance. Il était sensible à la beauté environnante, même s'il cachait la sienne du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et c'était aussi la seule chose où il estimait avoir un peu de talent. Vu sa personnalité, il n'aurait jamais supporté de finir en bureau, à recevoir des ordres de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Il se demanda si c'était son héritage occidental qui le rendait si opposé à toutes ces contraintes.

Naruto agrippa les bords de son tee-shirt, toujours à genoux au milieu de son salon. Ses pensées négatives avaient eu pour avantage de le faire se concentrer sur autre chose que la pièce qui tanguait et tournait autour de lui. Mais maintenant, il se voyait bien se laisser tomber et dormir, maquillé, vêtu d'il ne savait trop quoi, sur le plancher de son salon. C'est à ce moment précis, pourtant, qu'il entendit un bruissement venant du couloir.

\- Eh ?

Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte d'entrée. Puisqu'il ne tenait pas à accueillir tous les chats du quartier, il fit l'effort surhumain de se relever. La main gauche plaquée sur le mur, il évita son fauteuil beige, et se rendit dans le couloir. Le bruit de la porte retentit. Quelqu'un venait de la fermer à sa place. La lumière des lampadaires dehors éclaira l'intrus. Naruto, dont les jambes tremblaient déjà fortement à cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue, manquèrent de lâcher complètement lorsqu'il distingua la figure à sa porte.

\- Qui... ?

L'individu s'avança, dévoilant un homme, d'environ à peine trente ans, vêtu d'un manteau noir et d'un pantalon gris. Ses cheveux châtains, plutôt longs et désordonnés, le rajeunissaient certainement. Sur son visage, un doux sourire illuminait ses traits fins.

\- Naruto Uzumaki- _san_. C'est un honneur, énonça la voix douce et chaleureuse.

L'homme tendit sa main, mais le blond était bien trop sonné pour effectuer le moindre geste. L'intrus se ravisa, et se présenta à la place.

\- Je suis Akihiko Kyouko. Un photographe, comme vous. Et votre plus grand admirateur.

\- …

\- Cela fait longtemps que je suis votre travail exceptionnel.

D'ordinaire poli, Naruto aurait bien remercié l'homme, mais la situation était bien trop étrange. Il finit par mettre le doigt dessus.

\- C-Comment… ?

L'homme qui disait être son admirateur savait où il habitait. De plus, il s'était permis d'entrer chez lui, en pleine nuit. Quelque chose était définitivement déplacé, et absolument gênant. Le prénommé Akihiko s'avança, prenant les mains du blond dans les siennes, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

\- Vous devez être surpris, mais je tenais vraiment à vous rencontrer, Uzumaki- _san_. Votre travail m'inspire, et je tenais à vous en remercier.

L'homme plus âgé passa alors une main sur le visage de Naruto, repoussant ses cheveux collés à sa joue par la transpiration, et plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée. Le jeune homme tiqua au contact. Personne ne le touchait. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais ses yeux étaient captivés par le regard bienveillant de cet homme qui venait de débarquer chez lui. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, avant de déglutir.

\- Q-Que…voulez-vous ?

Akihiko le dévisagea. Naruto était bien conscient qu'il ne donnait pas actuellement une image très professionnelle de lui, débraillé, éméché, transpirant et les yeux embués de sommeil. Une goutte de sueur coula dans sa gorge. Il vit l'autre déglutir. Quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux de l'intrus.

\- Tu sais… Nous avons été dans la même université. Je t'ai admiré dès ta première exposition dans le hall du bâtiment où j'étudiais. Et la première fois que je t'ai vu…

\- …

\- Comment dire… Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi, Uzumaki- _san_. Ou plutôt Naruto- _san_ , ajusta-t-il.

Sa façon de chuchoter son prénom sensuellement alarma le blond. Quelque chose de pas net était en train de se produire. L'une de ses mains était toujours dans celle de l'homme, et ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait le parfum de son admirateur. A nouveau, Akihiko passa une main dans ses cheveux, et recueillit sa nuque, approchant son visage du sien. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent lorsque l'autre l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu ne sait pas combien j'ai attendu ce moment… murmura l'homme dans son oreille.

Naruto tenta de se défaire de la prise de l'intrus, mais ce dernier le retint contre lui, collant son corps au sien. Le blond avait la nausée.

\- S-Sortez… de chez moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Naruto- _san_ , souffla le photographe, sourd à sa demande. Ce soir, tu es vraiment magnifique, Naruto- _san_.

Le blond se rendit compte avec horreur que ses lunettes étaient tombées dans le salon, et que son tee-shirt échancré laissait voir sa gorge sans problème. Il ne s'était pas changé après sa séance avec ses amis. Akihiko plongea sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant chaudement, tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui. Naruto gémit de détresse. L'autre prit cela pour en encouragement, et commença à parcourir son dos de ses mains, le pressant contre son corps en lâchant un râle fiévreux. Le blond le sentit lécher la sueur dans son cou. Le geste lui donna la force de repousser l'homme, un regard horrifié peint sur la figure.

\- S-Sortez ! Sortez d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir communiqué mes sentiments, Naruto- _san_ , répondit l'autre.

Le blond recula, maladroitement, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'autre homme. Sentant un vase derrière lui, il se saisit de l'objet, et le jeta pitoyablement au sol, le séparant de l'intrus par une marée de morceaux de porcelaine tranchants. Mais l'autre portait encore ses chaussures, et avança sans gêne, forçant Naruto à se retirer dans son salon. Trop saoul pour tenir debout plus longtemps, il chuta parmi les bouteilles d'alcool. Il lâcha une plainte, le corps endoloris, mais cela ne suffit pas à l'étranger pour revenir à la raison. Akihiko en profita pour se placer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

Naruto savait très bien que se débattre était inutile. Il était bien trop faible. Ses mains n'arrivaient pas à repousser le torse de l'autre. Il avait beau agiter ses jambes, cela n'empêcha pas le photographe plus âgé de déboucler sa ceinture. Il pleurnichait maintenant, sachant que l'homme était sérieux et ne comptait pas s'arrêter, prononçant des mots d'amour qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. L'autre releva son tee-shirt, attaquant son torse, alors que d'une main, il tentait de s'introduire dans le caleçon du blond.

\- N-non ! P-Pitié, non !

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir éliminé avec le temps. Pétrifié, sa gorge refusa bientôt de lui obéir, et il ne protesta plus, s'agitant simplement comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais un poisson saoul.

Un bruit retentit. Quelqu'un d'autre venait de pénétrer chez lui. Sa vue commença à se brouiller. Le poids au-dessus de lui disparut. Il entendit un bruit de choc, et quelque chose casser. Puis des voix, lointaines. Quelqu'un se saisit de lui, tapotant sa joue. Une voix lui cria quelque chose. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent une dernière fois. Un visage flou le surplombait. Puis le noir.

.

.

Il avait une méchante gueule de bois. D'une main, il déboucha un tube dont il fit glisser une aspirine. Le comprimé, une fois dans l'eau, se désagrégea en un temps record. Dans son crâne, des marteaux-piqueurs se déchaînaient sans répit. Il avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre, et plissa le nez, dérangé par le goût du médicament. D'une démarche traînante, il déambula dans le couloir. Bien qu'il aimait plus que tout ses séances particulières avec ses deux amis, il regretta amèrement d'avoir trop bu, emporté par la frénésie du blond surexcité. Il croisa se dernier, et le salua. L'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer, étrangement livide, continuant sa route comme une âme égarée.

\- Eh ?

Sai fronça les sourcils. Naruto n'était pas du genre à l'ignorer, gueule de bois ou pas. Il croisa la route du blond encore deux fois dans la matinée. Rien ne changea. Il semblait complètement en dehors du temps. Son visage était extrêmement pâle. Cela finit par l'inquiéter, et il décida d'en toucher deux mots à Yousei et Jiraiya, qui étaient un peu les parents du blond. Les deux adultes lui promirent qu'ils trouveraient le temps de faire cracher le morceau à Naruto. Cela le rassura. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les deux hommes pour s'occuper de leur petit protégé. Lui-même les considérait comme sa famille.

Plus tard cette même journée, Ayako, la jeune fille douce et souriante qu'il avait maquillé auparavant, vint chercher, accompagnée de son étrange agent, des tirages spéciaux qu'elle avait demandé à Gaara. Une fois encore, il finit par se retrouver seule avec elle. Son agent discutait, l'air sérieux, avec Jiraiya, et avait laissé l'adolescente s'installer dans un salon.

\- Ayako- _chan_! Bon retour, salua-t-il poliment en s'inclinant.

\- Oh ! Bonjour ! répondit-elle, gênée, s'inclinant aussitôt pour répondre à son salut formel.

Sai s'empêcha de rire. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une magnifique robe crème, dont le bas était une suite de dentelle, et chaussée de ballerines grises surmontées d'un nœud blanc en tissu de soie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que la _rookie_ n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans le monde du mannequinat. Elle était très jeune, certes, avec ses longs cheveux noisette légèrement ondulés, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement innocent, et ses grands yeux bruns, toujours curieux.

\- Vous êtes en pause ? demanda la modèle.

\- Hm ! Venue chercher des clichés ?

\- Oui. Sabaku- _san_ a fait un travail si extraordinaire que mon agence a retenu pratiquement tous ses clichés finaux, expliqua-t-elle, la mine enjouée.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je fais confiance à Gaara- _chan_ pour ça, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- V-Vous êtes proche de Sabaku- _san_?

\- Un peu que oui ! Lui et un autre collègue, nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Un peu comme un trio de choc, hehe !

Ayako avait un rire cristallin que Sai trouva rafraîchissant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, papotant gaiment en attendant que l'un ou l'autre soit appelé à partir. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait immédiatement apprécié Ayako, toujours positive et travailleuse.

\- Parfois, je me demande comment les photographes ici inventent des concepts aussi soignés et originaux, confia Ayako. Votre ami m'a vraiment surprise. Pas que j'ai l'habitude de quoi que ce soit en particulier, mais j'ai toujours feuilleté les magazines de mode. Light Art est un endroit différent, affirma-t-elle, les yeux rêveurs.

Bien sûr, Sai ne pouvait pas lui expliquer comment Gaara et Naruto créaient leurs concepts. Il s'agissait de leur petit secret. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'autres photographes s'improvisant mannequin eux-mêmes. Il se contenta de sourire à l'adolescente.

\- Hmmm. Tu sais, Ayako- _chan_ , tu devrais revenir plus souvent. Light Art saura propulser ta carrière et respecter ta personnalité au lieu de t'imposer tous les clichés du milieu, expliqua-t-il à la délicate jeune fille.

\- A-Ah ! C-Ce serait fantastique ! Mais je ne sais pas si… hésita-t-elle.

Les joues d'Ayako se teintèrent légèrement.

\- Gaara- _chan_ a beaucoup aimé travailler avec toi. Lui ou d'autres, je suis certain que tu n'auras pas à t'en faire. Tu auras d'autres séances !

\- Merci, Sai- _san_. Merci pour vos paroles. Vraiment ! le convainquit Ayako d'un regard déterminé.

Touché par la gentillesse du brun, elle insista pour qu'ils échangent leur identifiant LINE, ce que Sai ne refusa pas. Il trouvait Ayako très attachante, et n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de la voir en dehors du travail, si telle était le souhait de la jeune mannequin. A peine les données échangées, un assistant vint le chercher pour retourner au travail.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Le grand retour !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Choqué(e) ? Enragé(e) parce que Sasuke a dû répondre à son téléphone ? xD_

 ** _Que s'est-il passé à la fin avec Naruto ?_**

 ** _A quoi pense-t-il, de retour au bureau comme un fantôme ?_**

 ** _Et Sai, il serait pas en train de dragouiller vite fait ? ;)_**

 _Bon, la publication reprend plus ou moins normalement. Oui, je suis arrivée dans mon nouveau pays d'accueil, mais oui, j'ai à nouveau internet qui marche bien comme tout :D ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre **Ange Déchu** également, c'est cool ! Je suis toute contente !_

 _ **En réponse au commentaire de Yarunah**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message, aussi gentil en plus :) ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pondu cette histoire. Les passages sont justes arrivés comme ça dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas de quota ou de répartition précise pour chacun des personnages. Il y a forcément plus de Sasuke et Naruto car ce sont mes chouchous, et, au final, je ne compte pas m'attarder sur Aki Satoru. J'écris au fil de ce qui apparait dans mes pensées quand je rêvasse. Hautement réfléchi et professionnel, pas vrai ? hahaha Oh, et des petits secrets, ils en ont pleins :P !_

 _Merci pour les **commentaires** , pour les personnes qui **suivent** et qui ont mis en **favoris**. Je suis honorée et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _A la prochaine ! :3_


	8. Septième Cliché

**Vous aimez la musique ?** _Pour ce chapitre, je recommande **Lights** de **EMBRZ** , et **Youth** de **Daughter**._

 _Aussi, j'en profite pour vous conseiller d'écouter la trilogie de chansons **Blue Neighborhood** de **Troye Sivan**. Ses chansons sont sublimes, et si vous venez ici pour lire du yaoi, alors, certainement, un jeune chanteur homosexuel avec les plus jolis yeux bleus du monde vous intéressera sûrement ;) ! J'avais oublié de le mentionner, et puis Teens React a ramené ça sur le tapis. Alors allez voir ses chansons !_

.

* * *

 **Septième cliché**

* * *

.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il regardait distraitement l'actualité sur son téléphone, Sasuke Uchiha lut un article auquel il s'attendait. Sur le site dédié aux actualités artistiques, on y lisait qu'un photographe célèbre, Akihiko Kyoukou, s'était suicidé. D'une main, il ouvrit le contenu de l'article pour voir ce qu'il s'y disait, mais aucune raison n'avait été donnée. Apparemment, tout le monde ignorait son obsession malsaine pour un autre photographe. Il était précisé que dans son logement avait été retrouvé des documents et du matériel de photographie auquel le photographe avait mis feu, rendant le tout non identifiable.

Sasuke expira lentement. Au moins, cela n'ajouterait pas de peine supplémentaire à une certaine personne. Il ferma l'application, et posa son téléphone à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui était l'un de ses rares jours libres. Pas que cela l'enchantait spécialement, vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire de plus intéressant que d'aller au travail. Assis sur le canapé, il contempla le mur en face de lui. Qu'allait-il faire de cette journée ?

Bientôt, son téléphone vibra à ses côtés. D'instinct, il sut que ce n'était pas son frère qui l'appelait. Il laissa le téléphone vibrer un instant, passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Finalement, il décrocha, et attendit que la personne à l'autre bout ne commence à parler.

\- … Uchiha- _san_? fit la voix.

Naruto Uzumaki. Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il avait lu le titre de l'article. Cette nuit-là, il avait raccroché après sa brève conversation avec Itachi. Remarquant une silhouette pénétrant dans l'appartement du photographe, il s'était empressé de se rendre sur les lieux. Là, il avait surpris un inconnu chevauchant le blond dans son salon, parmi des bouteilles d'alcool vides. Après s'être chargé de l'intrus, il avait tenté de ramener l'Uzumaki à la raison, mais celui-ci s'était évanouit dans ses bras. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas pu partir sans rien dire, avait laissé un simple mot, griffonné sur un bloc note qu'il avait trouvé sur un meuble, et laissé ses coordonnées au blond au cas où il voudrait en savoir plus, ou juste confirmer que son agresseur n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

En entendant la petite voix dans son téléphone, Sasuke comprit le mal-être et le trouble du jeune homme. Eméché comme il l'avait été cette nuit-là, il était probable qu'il ne se souvienne que de peu de choses. Etrangement, le ton de l'Uzumaki lui brisa le cœur. Après tout, il l'avait suivi pour profiter de sa misère, alors que sa première intention avait été de le prévenir du danger. Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré jouer, et l'autre avait failli être abusé dans sa propre maison.

\- Uzumaki, répondit-il.

\- … Peut-on… se rencontrer ? demanda faiblement le photographe.

Sasuke accepta. Il contacta son adresse au blond, afin que celui-ci se déplace jusque chez lui. Il était obligé de l'inviter, faute de pouvoir sortir en pleine journée dans un lieu publique sans risquer de se faire repérer par des paparazzis ou des fans. Son visage était littéralement affiché dans chaque rue de la capitale. Et il doutait également que le blond veuille parler ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit-là sur les lieux-même où il avait été agressé. L'Uzumaki acquiesça timidement, et lui signala qu'il le rejoindrait le plus vite possible.

Maintenant, il était embêté. Une fois la communication terminée, il prit conscience du simple fait que personne n'était jamais venu chez lui. Excepté Itachi, évidemment. Mais depuis qu'il avait emménagé loin de son frère, jamais il n'avait invité qui que ce soit. Pas même un collègue. De plus, sa cuisine était complètement vide. Ne pouvant se résoudre à ne rien pouvoir offrir à son invité, Sasuke fouilla dans tous ses placards, espérant y trouver quelque chose de comestible par miracle. Et un miracle arriva, lorsqu'enfin, il mit la main sur une boîte de sachets de thés. C'était déjà ça. Remerciant intérieurement son frère, il découvrit également des tasses, et mit de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu.

Ayant dit la vérité, l'Uzumaki arriva aussi vite que possible. L'eau n'avait pas encore bouillie que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Une sensation étrange paralysa Sasuke en entendant ce son si peu familier. Comme au ralenti, il s'avança, quitta la cuisine pour atteindre sa porte, et ouvrit. Sous ses yeux apparut le blond, caché derrière ses cheveux, le visage baissé honteusement, les mains agrippées à son manteau carmin. Il était vêtu d'un autre pantalon cargo et de baskets marron. Sous son manteau, on devinait un pull en laine gris.

Sasuke se décala, faisant signe au photographe d'entrer. L'autre s'exécuta, en silence. Il referma la porte, faisant se crisper le blond.

\- Ahem… du thé ? proposa-t-il avec désinvolture.

\- A-Ah, euh, oui, bégaya le blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

Il indiqua le bar au blond, et le laissa s'installer, prenant en charge son manteau qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'un canapé. Dans son pull, le blond semblait beaucoup plus fin. Plus chétif. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient sa nuque, et son visage. Sasuke mourrait d'envie de le scruter de plus près, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne chose à faire lorsqu'on invitait quelqu'un pour la première fois. A la place, il versa du thé à son invité, et s'installa face à lui, de l'autre côté du bar.

Un ange passa. Pendant un long moment, les deux ne firent que contempler leurs tasses, et siroter le thé. Sasuke ignorait totalement ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, décidant qu'il revenait au blond de poser ses questions. Parler n'était pas son fort, après tout. Le blond finit par se lancer.

\- J'ai vu votre mot. Je voulais…vous remercier. Merci, Uchiha- _san_.

Sa voix était éteinte, presque distante, à l'opposé de lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses équipes et clients lors de ses séances de photographie. De toute évidence, l'Uzumaki allait très mal. Le blond ignorait sûrement que Sasuke avait fait plus que de chasser le photographe. Qu'il accepte, lui, de se faire prendre par d'autres hommes répugnants était une chose, mais il ne pardonnait pas à des violeurs. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait achevé lui-même le photographe qu'il avait retrouvé, maîtrisant au sol un blond pétrifié de peur. A la place, il avait craché son venin, menaçant l'autre avec des yeux fous et une voix polaire.

\- Hn. Il est mort. Akihiko Kyoukou.

\- O-Oui, lâcha le blond.

Sasuke entendit un sanglot s'échapper du plus jeune. Il releva les yeux. Une simple larme dévala sur la joue droite du blond. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui.

\- Uzumaki. C'est moi qui ai…convaincu cette enflure de se suicider.

\- ?!

Le blond releva son visage, toujours dissimulé derrière ses cheveux et ses lunettes.

\- C-Comment ?

\- Pour qu'il ne recommence pas, expliqua simplement Sasuke.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Ce soir-là, je voulais te prévenir. Je l'avais déjà vu. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

Maintenant, le photographe tremblait comme une feuille. Le brusque changement de registre sembla effrayer le blond.

\- T-trop tard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Akihiko Kyoukou a tenté d'abuser de toi.

\- T-tenté ?

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé si tard que ça, le rassura l'Uchiha.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, le blond n'était pas certain de ce qui s'était passé. Il sembla presque rassuré d'entendre ses paroles, avant de retourner dans son mutisme. Puis, quelque chose sembla le frapper.

\- Vous vouliez me prévenir ? Comment saviez-vous ?

\- Hn. Après la séance. J'ai vu quelqu'un te photographier, révéla-t-il.

\- Merci…

Sasuke fut énervé de voir le blond si faible. Cet idiot ignorait à coup sûr qu'il avait été suivi bien plus d'une seule fois. Il se demandait comment il pouvait encore être possible d'être aussi innocent dans ce monde. Les gens comme l'Uzumaki le mettaient hors de lui. Incapables de se défendre.

\- La prochaine fois, au lieu de prendre des photos de merde, prends des cours de _karate_ , lui balança-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as bien entendu. Ce pervers te suivait probablement depuis longtemps. Tu fais quoi, à boire comme un trou, sans fermer la porte en rentrant chez toi. T'as quoi, trois ans ?

Le blond se leva brusquement, choqué.

\- Mais va te faire foutre ! Je venais pour te remercier, connard ! cracha-t-il au brun, avant de tourner les talons.

Sasuke se leva lui aussi. Il voyait rouge. Personne ne l'insultait. Ce gamin allait trop loin. Il suivit le blond, le rattrapant.

\- Si tu voulais pas te faire violer, fallait pas te conduire comme une victime. Tu sais combien de pétasses se bourrent la gueule comme toi pour finir dans des motels moisis à pleurer comme des gosses ? Prends-toi en charge ! Chialer mènera à rien.

\- Ta gueule ! De ce que je sais, tu ne te nourris même pas. Qui a trois ans, au juste ? se défendit l'Uzumaki. Je sais parfaitement me prendre en charge !

\- Ah ouais ?

Il attrapa le blond par le bras, et l'enfonça violemment contre le mur de l'entrée. De ses mains, il plaqua les poignets du blond, l'empêchant de fuir.

\- Si t'es si bien, défends-toi pour voir, le menaça-t-il.

Sasuke s'attendait à ce que le photographe tente misérablement de se défaire de sa prise. Pourtant, rien ne vint. A la place, l'Uzumaki avait le visage baissé. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et haletait. Il comprit. Le blond faisait une crise de panique. Il était incapable de bouger de sa propre volonté. Doucement, Sasuke le relâcha. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas malin. De toute évidence, l'agression de l'Uzumaki avait laissé des séquelles. Le blond rabattit ses bras contre son torse, reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration.

En y réfléchissant, cette nuit-là déjà, le blond n'avait pas pu se défendre. Même alcoolisé, l'adrénaline aurait dû lui permettre de résister plus. Mais il l'avait retrouvé, pétrifié. Sasuke considéra un instant l'Uzumaki. Etait-il possible de le blond ait déjà été agressé avant même cet incident-là ? Croisant son regard derrière ses lunettes, le photographe lui renvoya un regard choqué. Apparemment, Sasuke avait deviné juste, et le blond savait ce qu'il en avait conclu.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Hors de lui, le blond le poussa. Toujours haletant, il le considéra, le visage défiguré par la colère, comme lorsque Sasuke l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il voyait bien que le photographe contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il s'apprêta à parler, quand le blond poussa un cri, se jetant sur lui pour le frapper. Il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver le poing du photographe en se décalant sur le côté. Mais l'autre, qui y avait mit toute sa force, continua son envolée. Par réflexe, Sasuke tenta de le rattraper, étendant ses bras vers le blond. Manque de chance, il avait peut-être plus de force que le blond, il n'était pas bien lourd non plus. L'action l'entraîna à la suite de l'autre, et il finit par s'écrouler sur lui. Affalé sur le blond, leurs jambes entremêlées, Sasuke remarqua à quel point la carrure du photographe était plus frêle encore que ce qui transparaissait à travers ses vêtements. Il se releva péniblement, les genoux blessés, et cala sa main droite sous l'aisselle gauche du blond, et sa main gauche au-dessus de son épaule droite. Il reporta son regard sur l'Uzumaki, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes prises dans ses cils blonds.

'Ah… Alors c'est sa couleur naturelle ?'

Sasuke se rendit compte de sa proximité. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien vu le visage du photographe. Ses cheveux s'étaient enfin écartés, lui laissant tout le loisir de se perdre dans les iris océan. Malgré les lunettes, il trouva le blond attrayant. Son visage était fin, sa peau douce, et ses cheveux blonds illuminaient son teint, lui donnant un air angélique. Devant l'inaction du photographe, il posa une main sur sa joue, et chassa la larme qui y coulait. Il avait peur d'en avoir trop fait. Son caractère d'Uchiha le faisait s'emporter au quart de tour.

Il voulut s'assurer que le blond allait bien, quand une sonnerie retentit. Les yeux de l'Uzumaki s'ouvrirent plus grand encore si possible. Le corps de Sasuke se crispa. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son frère. D'un geste rigide, Sasuke tourna sa tête vers Itachi, une goutte de sueur dévalant sur sa tempe.

 _\- Otou…to_? balbutia l'aîné.

Il fallait vraiment qu'Itachi se pointe toujours au pire moment.

.

.

L'après-midi, Sakura était de nouveau en route pour un set. Elle avait fini de tourner son dernier film, et commençait donc le nouveau. Son premier film aux côtés de l'acteur renommé, Itachi Uchiha. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agirait que de lire les scripts avec le reste des acteurs, mais elle était impatiente. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu sa tunique rayée blanche et noire, une jupe noire, courte, tenue par une ceinture large à la taille, des chaussettes hautes noires également, et des bottines en cuir avec une semelle en bois. Dans ses cheveux, elle arborait un serre-tête orné d'un nœud noir également. Ses longs cheveux roses dévalaient ses épaules. Ses assistantes et sa styliste la félicitèrent pour ce choix harmonieux. Elle espérait juste faire son impression. Pour ce film, elle rencontrait beaucoup d'acteurs pour la première fois, l'Uchiha y compris.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sakura Haruno, et je joue le rôle de Sayuri Masaki, salua-t-elle une fois sur place, autour d'une immense table où étaient regroupés tout ses futurs collègues.

Les autres applaudirent, et lui lancèrent des sourires auxquels elle répondit gentiment. Seul Itachi Uchiha semblait songeur, mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Elle qui s'était fait une joie de le rencontrer, le brun semblait indifférent à tout. Ou plutôt, son esprit était ailleurs. Quelque chose devait sérieusement le préoccuper.

'Hm, je retenterai ma chance lorsqu'on tournera !' décida-t-elle, optimiste.

Lorsque la séance prit fin, elle envoya un message à son agent, Iruka, afin qu'il l'attende au rez-de-chaussée. Entamant une discussion avec d'autres actrices plus jeunes qu'elle, Sakura se permit de leur donner quelques conseils, profitant de son statut. Elle se gorgea des regards admiratifs des jeunes recrues qui étaient très probablement également des fans. Il n'existait rien de plus délicieux que de profiter de sa renommée et de jouer sur son charme pour attirer les compliments. Sakura était belle, talentueuse, et peu de personnes savaient comment elle s'emportait, insultant tout le monde. La plupart du temps, elle se contrôlait très bien. Cela n'arrivait guère qu'en présence d'une concurrente directe, à l'image d'Ino Yamanaka, la chouchoute de la Chuusaki.

\- Haruno- _san_ , merci beaucoup. Nous avons hâte de commencer à tourner, dit une des actrices avant de rejoindre son agent.

\- Mais de rien, Ame- _san_. A bientôt, salua Sakura avec un sourire d'ange.

En chemin pour rejoindre l'Umino, elle passa par un étage où des employés côtoyaient les scénaristes de nombreuses séries. Elle marcha élégamment, chaloupa, et salua tendrement tous les gens qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Parfois, elle rabattait ses cheveux roses en arrière, geste qu'elle savait irrésistible pour certains garçons. Sakura était une narcissique finie, et elle adorait être sous les feux des projecteurs, peu importe la situation.

Pourtant, en passant à côté d'un bureau, elle reconnut une masse de cheveux rousse. S'arrêtant en chemin, elle salua une dernière personne, et fit mine de sortir son téléphone pour que sa présence soit moins suspecte. Planquée derrière un paravent, elle fixa son regard sur Sasori, de profil, toujours habillé comme un rebelle. L'acteur avait sa main nichée dans la chevelure brune d'une femme bien plus âgée que lui, et qui gloussait bêtement à ses remarques. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Le roux avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur. D'un coup d'œil sur la porte, elle en déduisit que la femme était scénariste. Elle aurait pu parier que la scénariste en question était celle en charge du dernier projet de Sasori. Ce dernier embrassa la femme brune, une main posée sur ses reins, l'amenant à lui.

'Il ne se cache même pas ! Pitoyable.'

Passablement énervée à cause de l'attitude frivole et libertine de son collègue, elle leva le menton, et tourna les talons. Ses cheveux eurent un mouvement souple, attirant l'œil du rouquin qui fut bien vite rattrapé par les lèvres de la scénariste.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Sakura rejoignit Iruka qui l'attendait avec une bouteille de jus de pomme pour elle.

\- Merci, Iruka- _san_!

\- Mais de rien ! Alors, comment s'est passé cette lecture ? demanda l'Umino, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

Sakura lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait pensé du réalisateur et de ses collègues. Après tout, son agent était la seule personne sincèrement intéressée par ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il l'écoutait toujours très attentivement, attirant ses yeux verts sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait ses joues, soulignant ses yeux noisette souvent plissés car il souriait presque en permanence.

\- Je dois passer à la Light Art, pour récupérer quelques documents. Tu préfères que je t'accompagne d'abords à l'agence ? proposa l'Umino.

\- Hmmm… Non, je vais t'accompagner ! Je devais aussi récupérer une facture à signer, non ? Comme ça, ce sera fait, lança-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Alors en route ! décida Iruka.

Dans le van, elle continua à papoter joyeusement avec l'homme. Il avait beau avoir dépassé la trentaine, elle le trouvait jeune dans sa tête, peut-être parce qu'il était entouré de jeunes acteurs en permanence. Ses manières étaient agréables, sa voix douce, et son physique innocent le rendait absolument adorable lorsqu'il avait la pression. Elle le voyait très certainement plus comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu que comme un agent. Et elle avait de la chance. Tous les agents n'étaient pas aussi plaisants.

De retour dans les studios qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, elle suivit l'Umino qui se rendit à la réception. La femme leur indiqua le bureau du secrétaire en l'absence du directeur, parti à un événement social. Sur le chemin, Sakura se gorgea de l'atmosphère si particulière qui régnait à Light Art. Bien sûr, comme n'importe où, les gens la reconnaissaient, la saluait. Mais, généralement, les gens étaient beaucoup plus décontractés ici qu'ailleurs. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie pressée. Les assistantes prenaient le temps de discuter avec les clients, et les photographes la mettaient tous à l'aise.

Elle croisa Gaara Sabaku, qui la salua poliment. Le photographe, aussi roux que son collègue Sasori, était toujours agréable avec elle, ce qui ne semblait pas évident basé sur la seule apparence du photographe introverti et au maquillage singulier. Mais elle avait fini par apprécier le khôl et les yeux menthe du génie de la photographie. En réalité, la plupart des photographes et stylistes ici n'avaient pas peur d'exprimer leur unicité à travers leurs vêtements ou leur attitude.

\- Ah, nous voilà arrivés, la prévint Iruka. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le second de Yubi- _san_. Yousei Chi est son nom, découvrit-il en regardant la carte que lui avait confié la réceptionniste.

\- Hmmm, réfléchit Sakura. Il me semble avoir entendu parler de lui pendant les séances. Le pervers ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne parles pas plutôt de Yubi- _san_? plaisanta Iruka.

\- Hahaha, un de plus, un de moins !

La jeune femme dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi souvent en sécurité, capable d'agir naturellement. Une main sur le ventre, elle chassa une larme de son œil droit et suivit son agent qui avait frappé à la porte déjà. Dans le bureau, le prénommé Yousei Chi, un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, comme son agent, se tenait assit derrière son bureau, des lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Sakura, qui analysait facilement les personnes, décrypta l'homme rapidement. Grand, masculin, habillé d'un costume qui soulignait sa carrure athlétique, les cheveux un peu long mais soignés, Yousei Chi était un homme qui avait conscience de son charme et de son charisme. Etonnement, son aura sembla même atteindre son agent.

\- Umino- _san_? Yubi- _san_ m'avait prévenu que vous viendriez aujourd'hui. Oh, et ce doit être Haruno- _chan_ à vos côtés ? Bonjour, princesse ! salua l'homme avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Enchanté, répondit l'Umino.

\- Ah, enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! ajouta Sakura, surprise de la familiarité de l'homme.

Personne à Light Art ne semblait respecter réellement les formules de politesses et hiérarchies, chose qu'elle avait tendance à oublier. Elle se demanda si travailler ici n'était pas un piège. Comment prendre goût à cette liberté et un jour retourner dans le monde rigide des politesses et du respect exacerbé ?

Retournant à ses observations, Sakura regarda l'homme s'approcher de son agent. Elle cacha sa surprise en notant l'attitude de l'Umino, visiblement gêné, alors que l'autre s'approchait, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

'Iruka- _san_ est en train de se faire draguer !'

Une fois encore, elle retint son sourire. Elle ignorait les préférences de l'Umino, mais le voir ainsi, les joues légèrement roses, n'avait pas de prix. Lorsque son agent remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle ne tint plus. Prête à exploser de rire, elle s'excusa, prévenant l'homme qu'elle rentrerait seule car elle avait à faire. Cela sembla faire paniquer l'agent, et elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre qui lui sourit à pleines dents. Visiblement, il la remerciait mille fois de sa décision.

\- Je vous laisse… faire connaissance, glissa-t-elle, ses yeux émeraude plantés dans ceux de Yousei Chi.

Elle s'autorisa un énorme fou-rire une fois la porte fermée et quelques mètres parcouru. Quelques personnes la regardèrent avant de reprendre leurs affaires. Fière d'elle, elle espéra qu'Iruka soit sensible au charme rentre-dedans de l'homme. Jamais elle n'avait vu son précieux agent prendre du temps pour lui. Nul doute que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

'A deux, c'est toujours mieux…'

Sakura, elle, n'avait personne. Mais elle aimait trop l'Umino pour l'empêcher d'atteindre un bonheur qui lui était inaccessible. Tant pis pour elle. A la place, elle s'achèterait la compagnie de petites pilules miracles.

Un trajet en taxi plus tard, elle arriva à un hôpital. C'était ici-même que son contact lui livrait sa drogue. Connaître du monde dans le milieu de l' _entertainment_ était tellement facile. Les réseaux se cachaient à peine. Il suffisait d'aller vers le premier venu qui semblait avoir le profil pour être un consommateur, et de lui demander gentiment de la mettre en contact avec quelqu'un. Personne n'utilisait ces informations pour les vendre aux médias, probablement parce que la drogue était monnaie courante également dans ce milieu, tout particulièrement dans la capitale. Ainsi, il ne lui suffisait que d'une perruque, d'une paire de lunettes et d'un seul nom pour acheter sa marchandise tranquillement.

Le précieux sachet caché dans son sac à main, Sakura remit en place ses lunettes, et repartit. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cet hôpital directement. La structure était immense, et bientôt, elle se perdit. Mais ne pouvant compter sur personne pour trouver son chemin, elle continua seule. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire remarquer à cause de sa voix. Légèrement inquiète, elle accéléra le pas. Heureusement pour elle, les couloirs étaient plutôt vides dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Au détour d'une allée, elle se pencha, observant le personnel, et attendit.

'Pourvu que personne n'essaye de m'aider ! Il faut que j'ai l'air sûre de là où je me rends !'

\- Bonjour, je viens voir la patiente de la chambre 204.

Sakura retint sa respiration. Lentement, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la réception à cet étage. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Shikamaru Nara. Apparemment, aujourd'hui était un jour pleins de découvertes.

'Il vient visiter ? De la famille peut-être ?'

Son cœur s'affola. Elle était partagée entre la panique à l'idée qu'un proche du Nara, qu'elle appréciait malgré sa lassitude permanente, soit malade et son désir incontrôlable de savoir ce que les autres cachaient. Sakura était extrêmement curieuse, parce que sa vie à elle n'était pas passionnante. Décidée, elle suivit le Nara de loin, et le vit entrer dans une chambre. Dans les couloirs, le nom du service était affiché en grosses lettres.

'… C'est ici qu'on traite les cancers !'

Avec une âme de ninja, elle avança rapidement, et se cala dans une chaise à la sortie de la chambre. Par chance, le Nara n'avait pas complètement fermé la porte. Elle tendit le cou, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Shikamaru était de dos, assit sur une chaise. Dans le lit, une jeune femme qui devait avoir leur âge était clouée au lit, des machines l'entourant, émettant des 'bip' sonores. Sakura fut surprise de constater que, malgré la pâleur de son épiderme, la fille blonde avait un beau visage, et semblait aussi très grande. De toute évidence, elle avait du sang occidental, à en juger par ses grands yeux verts paon en amande. L'actrice sentit une pointe de jalousie s'installer dans sa gorge nouée. La patiente que venait voir Shikamaru était très belle. Mais à en juger par ses précédentes observations, elle était aussi malade. La blonde semblait quelqu'un de très important pour le Nara, qu'elle vit caresser d'une main tendre la chevelure dorée. Sakura détourna le regard.

'Il y a des limites à l'indiscrétion.'

Elle repartit dans le couloir, feuilletant des magazines destinés aux visiteurs. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Shikamaru ressortit de la chambre, fermant doucement la poignée de la porte. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura le vit expirer doucement, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux émeraude de sa collègue. Sans un mot, il approcha d'elle de sa démarche décontractée habituelle.

\- Yo.

\- Shikamaru- _san_ , salua Sakura, le visage sérieux.

\- Suis-moi, invita le Nara d'une voix morne.

La rose s'exécuta, notant mentalement que si l'autre avait été en colère, il l'aurait déjà chassée. Le brun n'était pas du genre à s'embêter avec quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à elle, il ne prétendait jamais. Il restait égal à lui-même, que cela plaise ou non. Le Nara la conduisit donc plus loin, près d'une machine à café. Dans le silence le plus complet, il commanda une boisson, et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Il but la première gorgée de son café _latte_ , les yeux fermés. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, Sakura eut l'impression d'être avalée par les yeux bruns qui la fixaient.

\- Pose tes questions, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Honnêtement… Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie, lui confia-t-elle.

Shikamaru était l'un des rares collègues avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle sacrifierait sa curiosité pour préserver leurs relations amicales sans regret. Pourtant, Shikamaru répondit à ses interrogations muettes.

\- Temari… lutte contre son cancer depuis deux ans.

Sakura comprit alors que, peut-être, Shikamaru avait juste besoin d'en parler. De confier ce secret à quelqu'un. Elle ne savait presque rien du brun, mais sa famille semblait aussi présente que la sienne, c'est-à-dire à peine présente pour son anniversaire.

\- Temari- _san_? Hm. Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Par hasard. La vie. On se connaît depuis très longtemps, expliqua le brun. Elle a ton âge, vingt-quatre ans. Depuis deux ans… Temari est ma fiancée.

Il lui fallut du sang froid pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hébété. Shikamaru esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Toi ? Fiancé ? finit-elle par articuler, choquée.

\- Hm. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que les médias le sachent. Surtout… pendant le traitement.

\- Tu as ma parole. Temari- _san_ est une fille magnifique. Et si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'elle doit être quelqu'un de très spécial. Si j'avais pensé un jour apprendre que Shikamaru Nara avait trouvé l'amour… J'étais persuadé que tu voyais les filles comme un tas d'ennuis, avoua-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tch ! Je ne peux pas dire que ça soit faux. Oui, elle doit être spéciale.

Le Nara reprit une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle est mannequin. Une promesse faite à quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Seulement, le jour où elle a été signée, quelques jours après nos fiançailles, sa santé s'est détériorée rapidement. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour payer l'hôpital.

\- Wouah. Shikamaru- _san_ , es-tu certain que tu tiens à me révéler pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé chez DarkPink ?

\- Tem' t'as vu, tout à l'heure. Elle s'est demandée si tu étais une de mes fans. Quand je lui ai dit qu'on était collègues, elle m'a bombardée de questions. Elle est persuadée que nous sommes amis.

\- Je vois… chuchota Sakura, un peu déçue que le Nara ne la considère visiblement pas comme une amie.

Le brun l'analysa un moment. Souvent, Sakura se demandait s'il n'avait pas des pouvoirs spéciaux lui permettant de lire dans les pensées des autres.

\- Je ne sais rien de toi, tu sais, lui dit-il.

\- Hm.

\- Et je suis assez solitaire, de toute façon. Tem' aussi. Elle est orpheline, et moi pas très sociable. Je suis acteur pour payer parce qu'elle n'a pas de famille. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du cinéma pour la gloire et les cercles sociaux.

\- Ca, je m'en doutais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Shikamaru rit. Sakura se fit la remarque que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait l'autre rire. Le brun avait raison. Il avait ses secrets. Elle avait les siens. Ils se voyaient presque toutes les semaines, discutaient, mais ne savait rien sur l'autre. Aujourd'hui, l'histoire du Nara sembla réveiller quelque chose qu'elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas posséder. De la compassion. La gloire de l'intéressait pas, alors que pour elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle était vaine et futile. Il était un héro pour une jeune femme blonde.

\- Tu sais quoi, Temari- _san_ sera une mannequin reconnue dans tout le pays ! affirma-t-elle.

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

\- Ta fiancée est une bombe ! Tu dois absolument lui réserver une séance chez Light Art. Lorsqu'elle pourra sortir, c'est là-bas qu'il faut qu'elle aille.

\- Light Art ? demanda le Nara, perplexe.

\- Les meilleurs studios du pays. Je connais des photographes là-bas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci, je suppose, fit le brun, surpris. Est-ce-que la très compétitive Sakura Haruno est en train de m'aider à propulser la carrière de ma fiancée ?

\- Hehe, possible. Elle n'est pas actrice, après tout. Mais j'ai une condition, termina-t-elle.

\- Eh ! Dis toujours, rétorqua le Nara, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Présente-moi à Temari- _san_! Je suis sûre qu'il lui manque une présence féminine dans sa vie !

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Ouaip, je suis en retard !_

 _C'est dur de concilier la découverte de ma nouvelle ville avec l'écriture. Par exemple, hier, je pensais écrire toute la soirée, mais mon logeur m'a emmené découvrir le quartier. Et j'ai mangé un curry indien du tonnerre. On a communiqué par carnets de notes dans la langue de l'autre interposés, c'était fun ! Alors bah... Pas d'écriture ni de correction hier soir hahaha !_

 ** _Itachi, briseur d'opportunités ? :P_**

 ** _Sasori, le petit coquin, a-t-il compris que Sakura l'avait espionné ?_**

 ** _Yousei Chi va-t-il mettre le grappin sur Iruka ?_**

 ** _Une petite idée de la promesse de Temari ?_**

 _ **Merci** au nombre hallucinant de nouvelles personnes qui suivent **Ton Visage** ! (Dimant-Saphir, jenajena, Wisyo, Papoosa, Dirty Girl 7364 - lol ce pseudo xD -, Marionette0116, LaurenceNS etc, etc.) Il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau, combiné avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour corriger mes chapitres plus rapidement. Ahem, merci, merci, merci :P !_

 _Un commentaire pour la route ? :)_

 _En réponse au commentaire de **Yarunah** : Hey, salut à nouveau ! Oui, pas professionnelle pour un sous, mais c'est vrai que je m'amuse bien quand j'écris. Je fais des références à un milliard de trucs qui ne parleront probablement à personne, mais moi je le sais :P Gaara et Shikamaru ? Ca fait un sacré couple d'anti-sociaux ça par contre hahaha ! Mais je n'exclue pas, peut-être qu'un jour je le testerai, alors ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Maintenant, j'ai internet et tout, c'est juste une question d'organisation. Et ça, l'organisation... C'est parfait dans ma tête, et rien se passe jamais comme prévu. Va falloir essayer plus fort, je pense :P !_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
